Friends before Lovers
by punkyredhead
Summary: After the Great War, Hermione finds herself the only one from the Golden Trio waiting. When she recieves a shock, one of her best friends petitioned for her and didn't tell her about it. How can friends become lovers. Watch as they become closer, as they revisit scenes in the past that shed some light on their feelings that had always been there. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, this is my first shot at a Harry Potter fan fic, I am slowly learning my way around the fan fic world. Please enjoy and review.

This takes please a year or so after the end of the Great War, Fred, Remus and Tonks are alive and Ginny and Harry are engaged to be married, as well as Ron and Luna, Hermione on the other hand has to be paired up with someone due to the introduction of the new Marriage Law introduced.

Staring at the letter that had just come by owl to her flat, she can't believe what it says.

Hermione Granger had never thought in a hundred years that this would be the outcome of the new law. They have been friends for years, they attended the same school and have the same friends, even shared the same bed but only as friends. How is she going to tell Molly and Arthur about this? Well no time like the present, she thinks to herself. Stepping up to her fireplace, grabbing a handful of Floo powder and shouts "The Burrow". Whooshing around her stop abruptly as she slides into the living room she has come to call home. She can hear the family in the kitchen.

"When do you think our letters will arrive?" Mrs. Weasley asked just as Hermione walks around the corner into the kitchen.

She is still unsure how to approach the Weasley's about the outcome of the letter but first she will need to come clean about something else as well. Turning the corner, "Hi everyone." She says cautiously as she looks around at all of the faces before her, the ones she now calls her family. Ginny – her best friend, Harry and Ron – her partners in all good and bad, well mostly, Fred – one of the pranksters of the family, George – the other prankster and a great friend too, Arthur and Molly - the heads of the house that love her. "Molly, can I talk to you and Arthur for a minute?" She says very quietly. Turning her head down, they are going to be so upset with her, that she kept this from them. But before telling them she is set to marry one of their own she needs to be honest with them, the questions will come soon enough about her family. Living with it, alone for 2 years, she has to tell someone. Everyone stares as she walks past.

"Sure, sweetheart, let's go outside." Molly answers, grabbing her up in a big hug and leading her out by hand. "What's going on, you very rarely call us Molly and Arthur." Turning to look at the young witch, who looks like she is going to be sick. Casting a silence charm, so that the curious ears of her children in the kitchen can't hear, "Have you gotten your letter?"

"Well, before I talk to you about my letter, I need to tell you, I have been lying to you all about something and I need to come clean before I burst." She says her eyes brimming with tears and she starts to shake.

"It can't be that bad, honey, you know we love you." Arthur states, pulling her into a hug because he hates to see anyone cry, especially any of his girls, Molly, Ginny or Hermione, she was just as much his as the others. "You can't change that, not with all of the good that you have done."

Without thinking, she says "Before the war, I obliviated my parents, so nothing would happen to them, so they wouldn't remember me. Please don't be upset with me, I didn't tell anyone that I did it. I didn't want anyone to think I didn't love them but I did it because I love them." Sobbing because she finally got to say it, two years of hanging on to it, all came out at once and at lightning speed. Feeling somewhat better, until she looked at Molly's face, now it's Molly's turn to look sick.

"Oh come here girl," crushing the sobbing young women into a hug, she held on to her like she was trying to absorb some of her pain, "you should have told us, we would have helped you get through this. I know you loved your parents and that shows how much you loved them, to let them go, knowing you would never see them again. That is settled, you are a Weasley but promise us you won't hold something in like that again. You can tell us anything, you understand?" Pushing her away to look at her face, she lightly grabbed her chin and pulled her face upward. "You are such a wonderful young woman, it shows in everything you do, right Arthur?" Looking at the shocked man next to them.

Slowly, he shakes his head, "You have been through a lot this year, haven't you, and you kept telling us you were visiting them at holidays, were you just sitting in your flat? Please tell us?"

"Sometimes, I would just sit there, looking at pictures, remembering them, other times I would volunteer in Muggle London."

"Now the question is, why did you decide now is the time to tell us?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't think it would be right to lie to the parents of the person, I will be marrying under the new law." Hermione said quietly as she handed her letter over to Arthur. "He petitioned for my hand, I didn't even know he did it." She smiled weakly.

Both Weasley parents looked even more confused, since several of their sons's are already married and or engaged. There were 4 possibilities, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. As Arthur read the letter out loud, he started to smile.

Hermione Granger,

By the order of the Ministry of Magic and in accordance with the new marriage laws, the petition for your hand in marriage has been given to:

George Weasley

Other petitions for your hand that were considered were:

Neville Longbottom

Dean Thomas

Viktor Krum

Please bear in mind that you will need to register with the office of Wizarding Marriage by the end of the month with the wedding date. More information will follow soon.

Congratulations.

Minister of Magic Shacklebolt

Molly shrieked with happiness and not only hugged but kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Now we won't lose you, we were worried about you and who you would be paired with, now you will be officially in the family." Hugging and kissing Arthur as well, "We always wanted another daughter. Here she is, perfect as can be. Maybe you will be able to talk some sense into that boy." She winked at her "He has always had a soft spot for you."

"I hate to say it though, we have to ask him, why he petitioned but didn't tell any of us. He sure didn't say anything to me." Walking past Hermione and stopping to squeeze her and kiss her forehead, "I am going to get George so we can talk about this before letting the other know."

"Are you ok?" Molly asks.

"Well, I feel a little better after telling you, I am so sorry I kept that from you. I just didn't want to disappoint the parents I still had" she smiled and shrugged slightly. "I was afraid everyone would think I was heartless and didn't care." Sniffing slightly again.

"I'm glad you think of us that way and I meant it, you can tell us anything. No secrets from here out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own anything, I hope that you enjoy the story. I am enjoying writing this one. Please let me know if you like it.**

Walking inside the burrow listening to all of the commotion "George, I need to speak with you outside, now." Arthur by nature is a very laid back and caring person but by his tone everyone knew that he meant business but his children being the way they are all started at once.

"Is she okay?" from Ginny.

"What did you do now George?" from Bill and Charlie who just got there.

"Can we come too? we want to talk to Hermione." Ron and Harry.

And just general noise that always came from the kitchen. Holding up his hand and saying "Hold it! I said George! Everyone else will just have to wait. We will be back in soon and then everyone will find out what's going on but right now, he is coming outside with me." Normally Arthur doesn't say much but for once today everyone took him seriously and shut up.

George got up from the table saying "Well it's been nice knowing you all; don't cry too much when I am gone." Laughing and getting smacked by several people sitting close to him.

Walking with his dad "Really dad, what did I do? I swear I didn't do anything, well not that I can remember." questioning him, then he saw her and picks up his pace to get to her faster "why is Hermione crying?" he throws his arm around her, "I don't know what I did or who did it but Meenie stop crying, you know I hate seeing you cry." He says quietly.

"Meenie!?" Both Arthur and Molly look at each other with a perplexed look.

"You haven't called me Meenie in a long time." She sniffles and hugs him back "You didn't make me cry that's something else but you did worry me. Why didn't you tell me, you petitioned for me under the new marriage law? It would have been nice to know."

"Yes, George, why didn't you tell any of us you were petitioning for Hermione's hand…?" Arthur gets cut off by George.

"Did you get your letter, who are they pairing you with? It better be someone good, I tried, I did but I guess they figured they had someone better for you….." He shuts up as Hermione shoves her letter in his face. His eyes go wide and then slowly a big grin creeps across his face, "Why didn't you just say so?" picking her up in a big hug and swinging her around like he used to do at school. "Meenie, you are going to be a Weasley, you won't have to go anywhere but here." putting her back down.

All three are staring at him, like he has gone crazy. "George, I am happy that you are acting this way but why?" Demands Molly. "You two have never been involved to our knowledge. We are all happy Hermione is going to be with us but shouldn't you have at least talked with her about it?"

George sighs "I am not going to get out of telling you am I?" looking back and forth between the two witches.

"Nope." They said in unison.

He looks at his dad "I want to know as well" Arthur states, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Under one condition, you have to let me tell the whole story and don't interrupt, ok? That's for all of you. Because there will be a few things I know you will not be happy about mum."

"Fine, I will not interrupt." Molly grumbles.

"Just tell us why George." Hermione smiles "I am happy, trust me but just confused."

"Well, here goes, you know you have always talked in your sleep," sighing and bracing for a smack on the head from one of his parents "when we were at Hogwarts it was mostly about homework or whatever Ron the git had said to you but that changed last summer after you came home and the war was over. When you couldn't sleep and you came down to talk with me. Then you started come down every other night and you would end up sleeping there for a few hours?"

"George! You have been sleeping with her?"

"Mom I said no interrupting, nothing ever happened, you can think what you want about me but you know Hermione she wouldn't do something like that." Staring his mom down and looking back at the young blushing woman grabbing her face with both hands and looking into her eyes "I never asked you about them but you started having nightmares, do you remember? Woke Fred up one night, so I started putting up a silencing charm so if you did have one, you wouldn't wake anyone. You would start talking and muttering _why? Why? Why couldn't I help them, why did I do it? _Most of the time, that is all you said, so I would just hold you close and talk to you and you would stop and go back to sleep. Then one night, you sat straight up and with your eyes open real wide and looked at me, you said _I obliviated my parents memories of me, they will never remember who I am, I will be all alone, forever._ Then you lay back down and went right back to sleep. You didn't remember anything the next day and I wasn't going to push it." Tucking a lock of her air behind one of her ears, "I figured you would tell me if you wanted me to know. I made a decision that night, that I was going to make sure that you were never alone, that you had a family. I tried to make sure you always came here for holidays but I couldn't let you know, that I knew." He smiles at her, bring her head up as she keeps hanging it lower and lower "Then when the news of this marriage law came out, and that purebloods could petition for the spouse of their choice I knew what I had to do. What I wanted to do. I wanted to make sure you stayed with this family, with me. I didn't want the chance of you being paired with someone who didn't care for you or whose family didn't love for you like we do. Okay?"

Shaking her head "Okay, I just wish you would have said something." Sheepishly she smiles. "You big dork you." Hugging him tightly around his middle, not being very tall she only come up to his chest.

"But we are lucky, we have something better, we are friends first, always have been. I know that we don't have feelings like that for each other but we will make this work. I care deeply for you, have always, even when you would rip me a new one for a prank I pulled at school. Do you think we can try and work at this together?"

"Yes, George, we can do this. You are wonderful; who knew you could be so sweet." Hermione laughed.

"George that was one of the sweetest things I have ever heard. Who knew you could be that way." His mom gushes and throws her arms around him. Then backs up and smacks him in the head.

"Oi mum!"

"That's for letting her suffer, I will look past her sleeping in your room. Is there anything else we need to know?"

"I promise Mrs. Weasley, nothing ever happened. I was normally just upset or scared. George befriended me that first night, when I was sorted into Gryffindor. " Ever so quietly Hermione said.

With a long heavy sigh, "What am I going to do with you girl, Molly, not Mrs. Weasley, you started using it I expect you to keep using it or mum, no more Mrs. Weasley. We will ignore the so called late night sneaking around. Like I said from here on out, no secrets, now let's go tell the others as I am sure they are all gossiping with what they think is going on. I give you two, two minutes to follow. Okay?" looking at George and Hermione.

Watching his parents walk away, "That went better than I expected. Oi Meenie, why did you hit me." Rubbing his arm where she just punched him.

"Because you could have told me, that you knew and that you wanted to petition for me. I am sorry that I didn't tell you about my parents, I should have, you have been just as good of a friend to me and sometimes better than Ron or Harry but they didn't even know." She hugs him tightly, "We can talk more later. Let's go tell the noisy bunch you call a family."

"Your family now too, Meenie." Walking back arms around each other. With a deep breath she opens the kitchen door to see all of them staring at them.

"Hi Hermione." Bill and Charlie chime as they were not there when she first arrived. Both older than all of her mates, one works with Goblins and the other Dragons but both just as laid back as the other men of the Weasley family but both very special to her as well. They helped her heal after the war, more mentally than physically.

"Hi, boys" she winks at them "Well, I have something I want to tell all of you. I need to tell you."

"You don't have to tell anyone else if you don't want too." George says quietly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I have to, bad news then good news." Smiling and patting his hand, sitting down across from Bill and next to Charlie, who puts his arm around her to squeeze her before she starts. "Before the War started, I went home to see my parent's and to get some things. I wanted to tell them to be safe and not to worry. While there, I learned of one of the first Death Eater attacks and then I knew what I had to do. I packed up as much of my stuff as I could and had tea with them. I excused myself to get something. I told them I loved them and left the room. I could hear them talking with each other, so happy, so content. That's when it happened." She cries silently, staring just past Bill like she is reliving it. Wiping the tears away from her face, Molly comes around behind her and puts both of her hands on the small woman's shoulders, everyone can see that she has been crying too. "Obliviate." she whispered and pointed her finger like she was holding her wand. There as an audible gasp from around the table. "It came out so easy, it was the best thing for them I kept telling myself, we all knew what would have happened if they were found by anyone wanting information on me or Harry or anything they thought they might know. I wanted to keep them safe. I knew it was the only way. I loved them so very much. I miss them so very much. I read in the paper, that I have a baby sister, Emma Angelique, they looked very happy." She hangs her head, waiting for the barrage of questions. Still wiping her face, she looks up at everyone; there is not a person who isn't touched by this. "I am sorry I lied to you all." Her voice cracks one more time. Molly leans down and wraps her arms around the shaking girl and whispers in her ear and kisses her cheek.

"I am so sorry Hermione, I wish there was somethng I could do for you." Ginny is the first to say anything "I wish there was something I could say but I know this does not change how I feel about you. You did what you thought was best, we were at war and knew you couldn't protect them." She gets up walks around the table and throws her arms around her best friend and kisses her on the cheek just as her mother did. Everyone in the kitchen gets up and does the same thing.

But of course when it gets to Bill and Charlie, they have to be different. They both come in from opposite sides picking her up and kissing her and throwing her up in the air until she is laughing so hard she is crying happy tears. Ginny says "you said you had good news as well, don't keep us guessing.'"

"My letter came today before I Flooed here" they all look at her as she stands up "I hope you all want to keep me around, meet my future husband." The room falls silent as she motions to George.

**How is everyone going to react to this? Will they all be as happy as Molly and Arthur are for them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still not mine, this chapter is longer than the first two, couldn't find a good place to break it up. Hope you like it. **

** sexymarauders – **Thank you for all of your feedback. I really appreciate it. Tenses are the hardest part for me. Kind of new to whole writing thing. Any suggestions you have for me on how to be better J I will take.

I was wondering if anyone was going to ask, I had planned on addressing this in next chapter or two J

Everyone's heads turn slowly to look to Molly and Arthur to see them smiling, which is sign that they can relax a little. "She is basically family already just it will be official now." Molly says smiling and clapping her hands. Everyone erupts in applause and congratulations all around.

Ginny is jumping up and down and swings Hermione around in a big circle. Hugging her tighter and tighter, "I am so glad for you." In her ear she says, "George is lucky to have you."

Laughing and talking, almost like they forget that several of them are still waiting on letters that may change their lives. Harry and Ginny and Ron and Luna are already engaged, so they are safe from the law, they will not be separated. The ministry had decided that they may get a better response if they gave current couples the chance to stay together. If the couple is engaged and has registered with the ministry, in minimum one month before the letters were set to go out, they would be allow to stay in those relationship but would need to follow all other regulations set.

Like a shot, in flies the first owl, then the second, third and fourth. The owls land before each of the single Weasley men. Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. Breaking the ice, "I guess I will open mine and see my fate" George says. Hermione hits him and smiles. "Yep," he looks at Hermione, he leans over and kisses on her check, which everyone is a little shocked with the display of affection. "You are stuck with me."

"Ok oldest first, Charlie, open yours, then Percy and then Fred." Arthur says. "No time like the present, boys."

Charlie sighs and opens his letter and smiles "Amanda Cressworth, I know her, she is a healer at my reserve, she is really nice and a looker too. Helped me with a few burns not too long ago, can't complain with that one." His shoulders relax and he sits back in his chair.

Percy looks at his envelope like it is going to bite him "Sonia Abbott, not sure who she is, I wonder if she is any relation the Mr. Abbott in the office of Magical Transportation. I will have to ask him."

"Well old boy" Bill says clamping his hand down on Fred's shoulder "Your turn, go on open up yours."

Fred slides his finger in the envelope and pops the seal open. Hums to himself and slowly opens it, just to annoy everyone. "Good god man, open the damn thing already." Ron shouts. "Patience little brother," Fred says peeking into the envelope "Angelina Johnson! Can't believe it, I got to owl her I haven't seen her since we left Hogwarts."

Everyone looks relieved, in the scheme of things, they all faired very well. "It looks like the Ministry took some time and actually paired people together who might get along" Arthur states, smiling, happy for his family.

Bill gets up to leave shortly after the letters are read, he wants to tell Fleur everything, but before leaving he stops by Hermione, "You will never be able to make me look at you any differently than I already do, you are wonderful and beautiful. I am glad to be able to finally call you sister. Stop by sometime Fleur wants to see you and so we can discuss your nightmares that you have been having. Let me know if I need to beat some sense into him." Kisses her on the cheek and Floos home, Hermione and Fleur became close when Bill was helping Hermione heal after the incident at the Malfor Manor.

Percy leaves right behind him, "I will be in touch mum, bye everyone."

Charlie is also on his way, "Hermione, trust Mum, she is right, you did what you thought was right and kept them safe." He kisses her forehead and looks at his brother "She is far too good for you, you know that." And is off back to Romania to find Amanda and talk with her. She knows that there will always be a soft spot in his heart for her, he had surprised Bill with a visit the night they appariated to Shell Cottage. She would have never thought two of the Weasley boys would have played nurse to her, especially Bill and Charlie. She knows she will need to tell George about that too.

Everyone has starts wondering this way and that, doing their everyday thing. Molly is in the kitchen cooking and Arthur is out in his shop tinkering with some Muggle object he found at Diagon Alley. Ron and Harry are playing some wizard chess while Ginny has gone upstairs to lie down to relax. Fred is writing a letter to Angelina.

"Come on, let's go for a walk we need to talk." Taking him by the hand, Hermione pulls George through the kitchen.

"Hold on, you two, I want to have a little talk with you." Molly says turning around and giving her best mum look, "Please sit down, I am not going to yell or be cross with you, I just want to ask a few things. For my own sanity, I need to ask. Like George, when did you start calling her Meenie?"

"It was something I came up with during her first year because she could scare just about anyone, with just a look sometimes. I figured, Hermione, Moine, Meenie easy train of thought for me." He says laughing, "But then once we starting talking and working on school work together, it became my pet name for her."

"Next question, young lady, what gave you the idea that it was ok to sneak into the boy's dorm and get in bed with a teenage boy. I know you said nothing happened and I believe you but something could have. What would have happened had you gotten caught?"

"I know, Molly, not the brightest thing I have ever done but I didn't plan it, it started after a fight Ron and I had, don't even remember what about. I was in the common room, crying after everyone had gone to bed, George was coming back from raiding the kitchen. He sat down with me and started talking. We both were comfortable and before I knew it, it was morning. George conjured a blanket and stayed on the couch with me. I felt safe with him. Sooooooooo," dragging out that simple syllable as long as she could, "after the Troll incident, I couldn't sleep and was scared, I had Harry's invisibility cloak and decided I wanted to talk to George. So in I went and luckily he wakes easier than Fred and didn't come up swinging. I had only planned on talking for a little while but I was cold so I got under the blanket and fell asleep. Fred woke us up before any of the others got up. I didn't plan it that way but it happened."

"The boys did catch on later that year after another time she slept there but I told them, I would hex them into next week and Fred backed me on it if they said anything to her. Really it didn't matter to them, they just wanted to see if they could fluster Hermione and I told them not to. They knew they couldn't embarrass me but I knew she would be mortified." He shrugged his shoulders.

"How often did you go in there Hermione?" Molly asked exasperated.

"Not really all that often, maybe once or twice a semester, tried to not make a nuisance of myself. All the girls in my dorm wanted to talk about was clothes and boys, which I had no interest it. If I want to talk with someone, it had to be Harry, Ron or George and since Ron was most likely to have been the one to annoy me, I couldn't talk to him and tried not to put Harry in the middle. I promise before the nightmares last year I never snuck around the Burrow. I just didn't know how to deal with it all. I hope that you believe me and that it was never an ulterior motive."

Molly is now, rubbing her temples "It's just a lot to take in. We knew you were friends but no one, I think, realized how close you were."

"We didn't want anyone to know, not that there was anything to be ashamed of but we didn't want all the pressure of everyone saying boys and girls can't be friends. You that crap that there always has to be a motive. Mum, we have never even kissed other than me giving her a kiss on the forehead or cheek. It just wasn't something that ever came up." George said. "I just really liked spending time with her and she was no drama to me, to Harry and Ron, she was like a mother hen." He is laughing and she smacks him, hard on the arm. "It's the truth, you always told them, what to do, when to do it and how to do it. That doesn't mean they always listened but you tried to make them. She had a way to get them to do things. Me too, I guess, she is the reason I passed a few of my classes so well. She would make me sit there with her and do my work." Putting his arm around her and kissing her on the temple.

"Ok, I guess, I will never understand why or how you kept it a secret but I am happy you did. You might not have this strong of a friendship. I can't say I ever expected this but I couldn't be happier for you. Now go on, I think you two have a lot to talk about." Getting up and squeezing both of their hands and turning back to the sink and stove.

"Molly?"

"Yes, dear?" she says turning back around.

"Thank you," Hermione pulls Molly in close and whispers to her, "I love you "mum" I just wanted you to know that. I will always miss her but know I will never miss out on a mother's love with you here." A small sniffle passes between the two of them.

Molly swats at her, "Get before I put you to work, love." Wiping her eyes, _she is going to be ok, it will take time but she is going to get there._

Grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the kitchen George asks, "What did you say to her, just then?"

"Nothing, just a little something between us. Let's go, we can sit down by the creek and talk." Hermione starts running and it is not long until George has past her by, his legs are considerably longer than hers. She starts slowing up to a jog as they near the creek. George is already under the shade tree, propped up on an elbow. He pats the grass next to him. She starts by saying "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing what you did, you didn't have to petition for me, you didn't need to make that sacrifice for me. I am lucky to have a great person like you in my life. I could be marrying someone awful, someone who doesn't want to be with me."

"I want this Hermione, I want you with me, not someone else. I don't consider this a sacrifice for me, if anything you have to put up with me. I was serious when I said what I said earlier. I care very deeply for you." He sighs "Last year when you were gone all the time with Ron and Harry, I worried about you constantly. Always wanting to know where you were, if you were ok and if you were coming back." Looking at her, chewing on his bottom lip.

"George. You only bite your lip when you are anxious, what is it?" staring at him, she has an idea of what it might be. She was surprised no one had asked it when she told her story.

"You went back to reverse the curse didn't you? I understand if you don't want to say but I want to help you. So I had to ask." Laying down and putting one arm behind his head and extending the other to her pulling her in close.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you. Can it wait for another time? I have several things I need to tell you but I just want to enjoy sometime with you. I have missed this." Poking him lightly in his side "But you lied your mum, you did kiss me, once, or have you forgotten?" She giggled sleepily.

"No, I hadn't forgotten" she hears the smile in his voice "but I think telling my mum, I kissed you because Ron was being a prat would have sounded bad. Plus that was just one kiss and not a snog." He is playing with her hair, curling a lock around his finger and she has her hand on his chest. His breath is slowing down and he is relaxing, so is she, just like they always do. They have a relaxing factor for each other.

**Flashback**

Yule Ball, she is dancing with Victor, who is incredibly sweet and thoughtful but also incredibly dumb. As the song is finishing, he is taking her by the hand, leading her to a chair, placing her in the chair, kissing her hand and bowing quickly before walking away to get them a drink. She is smiling and thinking to herself, _this is the most fun I have ever had_. _I can't believe all of those people are staring at me and wanting to be in my shoes. _Ron flopping down in a chair next her and starts trying to make her feel bad about enjoying herself. Going on and on about how he is using her and that Victor didn't really want to bring her, he just wants to snog. Getting more and more frustrated, she is finally yelling at both him and Harry. Sending both of them to their room, as they storm away Ron is telling her she is crazy. She is now sitting on the stairs, crying, frustrated and wondering why she lets him get to her. Not realizing that Fred and George had been standing right there, they watched and listened to Ron treat her so badly. George walks over and sits down.

"Meenie," he says quietly kneeling on the step in front of her, "Don't worry your pretty little head about him, he is a prat and doesn't realize that there is a beautiful witch in front of him." leaning in to her and kissing her lightly on the lips, cupping her face with his hand. "Sooner or later, everyone will see the side of you I see. Smart, funny, loyal, beautiful and if I may say so a terrific snuggler." Getting her to smile a little. "Don't worry, most of us guys grow up sooner or later. If he doesn't, we will beat him in his sleep in the Burrow this summer. Go upstairs, go to bed, tomorrow will be better." Walking back to Fred and their dates, throwing an arm around Katie and they all wave good night to her. Fred, Angelina and Katie all look at him, not sure what is happening but with the twins, sometimes that was just how things go.

Katie didn't get jealous, they were just friends anyway. In fact she stopped by the next day at breakfast and told her "George is right, they will figure out sooner or later, that you are more than meets the eye, you are special. And if not, tell the twins they will get them. You are ok Hermione." Katie walking off, turning one more time to wink at her and out the Great Hall doors.

**End of Flashback**

They lay like that until Hermione is being woken up by Ginny shaking her lightly.

"Hermione, dinner's almost ready, mum sent me out to get you. Wake George and come back to the house." Ginny says quietly, normally she would have yelled at George as loud as she could but they looked so peaceful and comfortable, she couldn't bring herself to do it. After the emotional day Hermione has had, she wanted to give her friend sometime to enjoy things.

She is stretching and is starting to get up, "No, come here, I don't want to get up." George pulling her close to him, he has always hated getting up.

"George, dinner is almost done, Ginny was here, do you want you mum to send Fred or Ron for us next?" She says looking down at him. I really could have done worse, George is quite handsome, never really crossing her mind before. She leans down and pecks him on the cheek, "Come on, get up." Running her hands through his hair scruffing him up a bit.

"What was that for?"

"For being you, now get up or I am leaving you here by yourself." She gets up and dusts herself off and starts up for the house.

"Meenie, wait, I am coming." She turns to wait for him, he stands up, putting his arms high above his head, she never noticed how tall and lean he is. Twisting this way and that, to straighten his back out. "Going to have to stretch out before Quidditch practice tomorrow." He is working at the joke shop with Fred and still playing on Puddlemere United with Oliver Wood. Jogging to catch up, putting his arm around her neck and pulling her along. "Slow poke, get a move on its dinnertime."

Coming into the bustling kitchen, Hermione looks around at all of the commotion. She has always felt at home in this kitchen, noisy, busy, warm and welcoming. Heading around the table to her normal spot next to Ginny, when Molly's voice cuts through the air "Where do you think you are going, missy, your spot is next to George now. You can still across from Ginny." Hermione blushes a very deep shade of red, turning around to head back to where she came. Arthur smiles and pats her on the back as she walks around him. Settling in to dinner, not much is being said, it's Tuesday, so everyone is back to work tomorrow. The Ministry of Magic had declared today a holiday so that families could gather like this and take in the news together. After a few minutes, "So what is everyone doing this weekend? Will you be around for dinner on Saturday Hermione dear?"

Before she can answer, Ginny pipes up, "We are going out!" throwing her arms up in the air and laughing, "I have a hot date at dance club we like."

"Hot date?" confused Harry asks.

"Yep." Shoveling more food in her mouth, Ginny can eat just like her brothers "Hermoine. We planned on having dinner and then going and getting our groove on." Looking around and everyone, she shrugs. "What?"

"Don't you think, you two should have someone go with you?" Arthur suggests.

"Dad, who is going to mess with us? Huh? They would have to be crazy. I can hex like no other and Hermione has a wicked punch. Plus it is the same club we have gone several other times, just her and I."

"We could go too." Ron offering up his and Luna's Saturday night. "Then Harry and George can too. Like a group date."

"Un uh, I haven't gotten any alone time with Hermione in a while. I want her to myself. Plus now that she is going to be shacking up with my brother I want to get some gossip in."

"Ginny! I am not shacking up with him, that's not nice." Offend Hermione says. Now it is her turn to get elbowed by George with a grunt and a look. "Sorry George, I didn't mean that, the term shacking, just don't like it." Now growing redder and redder "It just sounds dirty and …." Now everyone is looking at her and grinning, all knowing that she is continuing right into a Hermione ramble, where she just keeps going and going. "Sorry." She says quietly. "How about this Ginny, you and I get dinner and then anyone who wants to can meet us for dancing?" hoping this might please everyone.

"I guess. I mean you are still my dance partner for the night, don't want anyone else getting you." Ginny smiles at her and winks. "Going to make you stay out all night with me. So be warned anyone who comes out, it's going to be a long night." Laughing loudly and patting Hermione's hand.

"Don't worry Ginny, it will be like last time, we can get breakfast before we go home."

"Breakfast? You guys stayed out long enough to get breakfast?" Ron asks, now looking like he is questioning his idea of going out.

"Well, if you want to, you meet us at 8, we will be out on the floor at Nirvana, it is a wizard run establishment in London, that is also open to Muggles, so be warned." Hermione tells them all.

When done with dinner, Molly shoves leftovers into Hermione's hands and sending her on her way with a hug and a kiss. "See you soon, love, let me know when you want to start planning the wedding."

_The wedding _bringing her back to reality, she had been enjoying everyone's company, so much so, she almost forgot about what was going on. "Hey, you ok, what's on your mind?" George asks quietly. He had escorted her around the corner into the living room, so that Hermione could Floo home.

"Oh nothing, just tired, got a lot to do at work tomorrow." Not wanting to let on the she is getting worried.

"Well, when you are ready to really tell me what is going on up there, you let me know. Do you want to try for dinner this week sometime? So that we can talk, just the two of us?" Leaning into her, squeezing her tight with both arms. "Bye Hermione, this will all work out, we will be ok."

"How about I owl you tomorrow after I see what all I have a work." Picking up Floo powder and stepping in the fireplace. "Bye George, we will talk soon. Hermione's House." She says and throws her Floo powder. Sliding out into her house, she is ready for bed. She does just that, settling in bed after changing and brushing her teeth. Closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all of those who have started following the story.  
Special thanks to those who are reviewing the story. I hope that you continue to enjoy it. This chapter, I am taking a stab at writing from different points of view, I hope that it turns out well.**

**George's POV**

_I can't believe it,_ sitting down on the couch, _Hermione and me…_

"So George, wanna talk to be about it," Fred must have had his twinsense going, flopping down on the couch next to me and elbowing me. "I mean, you didn't even say anything to me about this. Not that you had to but I didn't realize you cared for her that much."

"Well….. I just could stand the idea of her being swept off to another family. I also didn't think that they would ever actually pair me with her." Leaning back into the couch, relaxing and rubbing my eyes and over my head, "I mean, I do want this, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't."

"So what are you going to do, you guys are close, being friends is different than being a couple."

"I don't know. I have been thinking about her more than I ever use to. While her, Harry and Ron were gone, I just worried for her, she is the smartest witch of our age but she was out there. We didn't know where they were, what they were doing, if they were safe or not. I had quite a few sleepless nights." Looking over at my twin and he was grinning at me like crazy, "then at the battle of Hogwarts, I saw her in action. Man, you should have seen, I saw the most amazing thing ever. From where we were, I could see her. She saw a small group of young kids, 3 or 4 first years, who for whatever reason were in one of the courtyards. So what does she do, she runs across the courtyard, in full view of everyone and everything going on. Not caring about her safety, just wanting to get to those kids, once got there. She backed them up into a corner, talking to them, comforting them. Then she turned and the look she had on her face, was the look of determination, you could see her mind figuring everything out, what to do and where to go. While her back was turned a Death Eater started firing at her, she blocked and threw spell after spell until he vanished. She turned to them one more time and must have been telling them the plan. She started running with them, defending them and covering them the whole time. I saw her checking on them later in the Great Hall. It was just one of those things that made Hermione, her, she put those kid's wellbeing ahead of her own." Closing my eyes, thinking about everything that went on that day, everyone that had been lost, thinking how close she could have been to getting hurt or killed.

"Man, you got it bad." He says, looking at me. "You are in love with her there is no doubt about it. I just wonder when it started, or if you always have been and just didn't want to admit it." Laughing, getting up from the couch "Now you just have to make her fall in love with you. I am heading to the flat; see you at the shop after Quidditch?" Not only do we work at the shop together, we share a flat over it. So we see each other all of the time.

I nodded my head, "I will be along soon, going to talk with mum for a bit.

"Bye Mum and Dad." He yells towards the kitchen. Then stepping into the Floo grinning at me, saying and throwing powder "Fred and George's" and he was gone.

Walking into the kitchen, watching mum put stuff away from the busy day "Need help Mum?"

"You scared me George! I thought you went home with Fred." she exclaims spinning around in surprise.

"Not yet, I wanted to talk with you for a bit." Looking down, toeing the ground, I wait for her to say something.

"Come here Georgie, what's on your mind?"

"Did I do the right thing? I thought I did but now, I am not sure, you and dad seemed upset."

Sitting down, next to me at the table, putting her hands in mind, "Not upset, just surprised, we have always considered Hermione family but with this marriage law, I had figured we would lose her." Her eyes tearing up a bit "She won't talk about what she has been through and has sworn the boys to not talk about what happened to her as well. I am sure, we will find more out over time, I just wish she had come to us and talked to us rather than hiding everything. Did you ask her about her parents?"

"I did mum; she said she would rather talk about it later, so I figured she would talk to me about it when she is ready. That is how she always has been, I think something went wrong when she went back to reverse the charm." Rubbing the back of my neck, I was afraid to ask this "Are you upset with me because of some of the stuff we hid from you?" half expecting the arse chewing I didn't get earlier.

"Yes, a little but what is done, is done, I can understand at the same time. Ron and Harry couldn't have been easy to deal with and from what Gin has told me, a lot of girls in the dorm treated her unfairly. She can be hard to handle at times, she is too smart for her own good but I think she will be a good match for you." Smiling at me, mum leans in and kisses my cheek. "Just make sure you treat her right, she is special." Getting up "Because if you don't you will have to answer to each of your siblings. Go home, love, just give it time."

"I will, thanks mum." Walking from the kitchen, to the Floo, stepping inside, "Fred and George's" and a few second later I spit out in our flat. Which was mostly dark, except the light coming from under Fred's door, I head for my room. Sitting down on my bed, I lay back stretching out I close my eyes to think. _Maybe Fred is right, I know I adore her but has that changed to love? I do know that I couldn't stop thinking about her when she wasn't here, just wanting to know she was ok. Now she is mine and I want her to feel as special as I know she is, tomorrow, I will start. I have a plan. _I get up, smiling, knowing exactly what I want to do, stripping down; I get into bed and try to sleep, smiling at the idea. _She is going to be surprised. _

**Hermione's POV**

_Ugh, I am so tired; I don't want to get up_. All I can hear is that blasted alarm, I try burying my head further under my pillow. It's no use, _I need to get up, I have to get to work and see what my week will bring. Being yesterday off was nice but it was a long and emotional day. I still can't believe it, George and me._ My mind is whirling and I just woke up. Walking out to the kitchen, I start the coffee pot, I like to still use Muggle appliances, makes me think of my parents. While that is brewing, time to take a shower, walking to the bathroom, I turn on the water and undress, getting into the shower and letting the water run down all around me. It feels so good, the hot water makes my shoulders relax, I brace myself against the wall and lean me head against my arm. H_mmm I wonder what today will bring._ Since starting my new job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, it has taken a lot out of me. Rubbing my neck with a hand and realizing I need to get a move on it before I am late. Exiting the shower and the bathroom, walking through the hallway to my bedroom, quickly getting dressed and taming my hair into a tight French twist at the back of my head. _I wonder will I see George today_, I smile and shake my head, w_here did that come from, why would I? I normally only see him on the weekends at the Burrow. Stay focused Hermione; you can't get all girlie about this now. It is still just George._ Grabbing my coffee and heading to the Floo to get to work, smiling and walking through the door to my office, I see a large stack of owl mail and packages to go through. Mr. Bell will be here soon and I am sure I will get lots of questions about yesterday from him. So let's get started before everyone else gets here.

**End of Hermione POV**

**Back at the Burrow**

"Arthur, you are going to be late, get a move on it." Molly shouts up the stairs at him. Compared to yesterday, it is quiet around the house, the only child left at home is Ginny and she will be leaving soon to move in with Harry. Molly is saddened by all of this but she knows it won't be long before she has grandchildren and then she can look after them.

Running down the steps "Sorry Molly, my dear, my head is anywhere but here this morning. Just a little overwhelmed with the thoughts of all the weddings." He says getting his stuff together.

"All of the kids are happy so that is all that matters. Now, stop in and check on Hermione, make sure she is ok today, she had a long day yesterday and the idea of marrying George may have been a lot for her to take in." laughing Molly states "I never thought I would be saying those words." Kisses him on the cheek and pushes him to the Floo "Now off you go, love."

"What would I do without you, Molly; of course I will check on her. See you at dinner tonight. Ministry of Magic!" then he was gone.

At the Ministry, Arthur, walks into Hermione's office and she isn't there, he turns to leave and he hears and little noise. Sounded like it came from under her desk, walking around, there she is under her desk; all he can see is her back end. "Um Hermione?"

"Ow, what?! Just a minute, I will be out," backing out from under the desk, rubbing her head and her knee where she was kneeling, "Oh. Hi Arthur, how are you today? Sorry I dropped my wand and it was stuck somehow."

"Molly wanted me to check on you, she is worried about you." Laughing a little, "I think she is afraid you will run away with the prospect of marrying George."

"It's different, that's for sure but I am happy, I know he just wants me to be happy. He is great guy; you and Molly did a wonderful job with him, as well as all of your children. I am very lucky to have met your family." Crossing the room to Arthur, "I really appreciate everything you and Molly have done for me. Please tell her, not to worry about me and I will be fine." She wraps her arms around Arthur and squeezes him tight. "I will try and stop over some night this week but it all depends on how much work I have in that pile of owl mail on my desk" gesturing to the stack that has slid around her desk a little.

"Ok, I will pass that on Hermione, please let us know if we can do anything for you. Especially since your, um, I mean, well, I am sorry to say this, but since your parents won't be involved with the wedding." Starting towards the door, "You have been very much like a daughter to us, so anything we can do, just say so." Looking back once more before leaving her office, he waves and then is gone.

Before too long, Hermione has lost herself in her work again. She received an owl from her boss, Mr. Bell; he will not be in today, so she has the office to herself. Sorting letters that she can handle, letters that will need a decision from him and then letters she is not sure about. It is almost like, if they don't know where to send something, they send it to her office. Before long, she is slipping her shoes off, wishing she had worn something else today her heels are hurting her feet. She is wondering around her office as she reads. It helps her pass the time as well as she has found out she doesn't get a stiff back that way. Nearing lunch time, her head is still in the letter she is reading and doesn't see George walk towards her office, since they are in an area of the building that doesn't get many visitors she has left her door open for some air. Walking towards the office, George is watching her, have a conversation with herself, as she is reading whatever is in her hand.

**George's POV**

_She is talking to herself while reading, something's never change do they_, I laugh to myself, thinking of studying with her late at night, she would talk problems out and never realize it. She is wearing reading glasses and pacing, it must have been a long day already; she doesn't have any shoes on. She is quite breath taking, her hair is pulled up at the back of her head, a fitted emerald green jumper and a black skirt that barely comes to her knees, it hugs her just right. I have never noticed how petite she really is, partially because she hardly eats, or at least at the Burrow she hardly eats. I lean against her doorframe waiting to see if she will notice that I am here. Slowly she turns still reading but as she gets closer to the doorway, she realizes someone is there "Just a minute, I will be right with you." Turning to lay her letter down on her desk, "How can I….. Oh George, I am surprised to see you. What are you doing here?" looking around for her shoes I imagine.

I walk towards her "I wanted to surprise you and take you out for lunch, do you have time?" Extending my hand to her and I am happy to see a smile on her face.

"Today I do, plus it so happens my boss is not here today, so I don't have to rush back either. Do you want to go now?" Leaning side to side to put her shoes on, slowly standing up, making her a few inches taller.

"If you are ready, I think so, it is almost noon. I promise to not keep you long, plus I told Fred I would be back before too long." Gesturing for her to walk ahead of me, winking at her "I feel underdressed now that I am with you." All I wore was a pair for dark corduroy's and my zippered Puddlemore overcoat.

"I think you look just fine, handsome even." She says winking at me.

"Well, Ms. Granger, are you flirting with me?" I feign surprise. "I would have never thought."

Tilting her head to one side and laughing, "I have to keep you on your toes. You are going to be a hard person to keep up with. So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, so we will have to go up and then we will apparate to the right place." Grinning, I know she will never guess. "My lady, let's be on our way." We exit from one of the doors that leads to Muggle London, pulling her around a corner so that no one will be able to see us. "Are you ready?" She nods her head, "Then come closer, I won't bite." Smiling I wrap my arms around her, not necessary but I do like the feeling of her in my arms, she sighs as she leans her head on my chest. Pop! Leaving London and ending in Hogsmeade, "Ok we are here."

Looking around, she asks "Hogsmeade? I haven't been back since I left school." Smiling at me "I forgot how much I have missed this place. So where to kind sir."

"The Three Broomsticks? Unless you rather Madam Puddifoot's?" Laughing knowing well enough she would rather the Three Broomsticks.

"I think a visit with Madame Rosmerta is in order. Is there anywhere else, really, Madam Puddifoot's? You are crazy if you think I want to go there." She links her arm in mine. "Let's go, a butterbeer sounds really good to me." Walking arm in arm up the street, to the doorway of the pub.

I grab the handle to open the door for her, walking into the room; Madam Rosmerta sees us enter and immediately comes over. "George and Hermione, what bring you out today?" looking at Hermione, "I haven't see you for a little while, my dear, what is the occasion?"

"George has surprised me by taking me out the lunch. I assume, he worries I work too much." Smiling at me and cocking her eyebrow at me.

"I am attempting to woo my future wife, starting at one of her favorite places." Hermione looks at me with wide eyes.

"Future wife? Oh, my, you too have been paired together? Forgive me," she laughs, the woman has a wonderful laugh. "The prankster and the prefect, I like it. Well come on it, find a seat and I will bring over some butterbeer."

Walking towards a booth in the corner, "Woo your future wife? Hmmm, so that is what this is." She crosses her arms and sets back in the bench. "You don't have to woo me, George. Just be yourself."

"I think you deserve to be treated once in a while Hermione, get used to it, I am going to spoil you, when I can." Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I am anxious; I don't understand why I am nervous, it is just Hermione.

"Here you go, on the house, I hope that others are as lucky as you two with this marriage law. Let me know if you need anything else." There are two big mugs of butterbeer in front of us and Madame Rosmerta leaves when she hears the doorbell.

"Well, here's to us, hopefully we can get this all figured out, without killing each other." She says, her brown eyes shining and holding up her mug.

"To us, I promise to make you laugh through it all." Putting my mug up to hers.

"And what do you two thinks you are doing here?" With the slightest Scottish brogue, I know that voice anywhere.

"Professor McGonagall, how are you this fine afternoon," I ask, dodging the question.

"Fine, Mr. Weasley but I think I asked you a question," Man, that woman can still make you shake even though I haven't been in school for several years now but before I can answer.

"He is attempting to woo me, Professor." With a smile, Hermione tells her. "He petitioned for my hand and I guess the ministry decided we were a fit. So now he is trying to win me over." Laughing and taking a drink from her glass.

"Merlin's beard, that's news to me." I about spit out my drink to hear her say that, she sits down and continues "I mean, congratulations are in order Mr. Weasley, you are very lucky to have Ms. Granger as your intended." Smirking she says, "Well I guess that explains why I saw you sneaking out of the boy's dorm Ms. Granger." Hermione's eyes widen and checks redden "One night when I was on duty, I happen to do so as my animagus, and what did I see but you coming from the boy's dorm and heading into your room."

"Professor, it wasn't, I mean, I didn't but I did, I mean, not like that."

"Child, I know, trust me, I just wanted to say that you for many years. I know through the years at school you were just friends; that is why when I saw it, I ignored it." She said nodding and standing, "Again congratulations."

"That was brilliant." I saw, I can't help it and if looks could kill, I would be dead. "Hermione, I didn't mean to embarrass you, for one, did you ever think you would hear her say Merlin's beard? Second, why be embarrassed, we are both out of school and adults."

"Well, you have a point, I just, hate thinking that anyone thought that we were anything other than friends in school. I mean, now it will be different, we will have to be different. Never mind nothing I am saying is coming out the way I want." She says taking a big gulp of her drink.

I get up and slide in next to her, "I know, love, it will take time to think differently. That is why I wanted to take you out today. I want to date you before we marry. Please?" I don't like to beg but looking into her eyes, I would do almost anything for her smile.

"Okay but I do have to get back to work, I have enjoyed this afternoon. Do you think you would want to meet Ginny and I out this weekend?" looking away for a second, almost like she can't look at me. Like she is afraid I will say no. "I promise we always have fun when we go out. Maybe you could get Fred to come too. Harry already said he would meet us, he normally does."

"I would love too. I will see if Harry wants to stop by our flat and get us, since he knows where the club is." I lift my hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear that has come un-done. "I don't care what we do as long as we spend some time together." Sliding out again, offering her my hand to pull her out. We don't say much until I get her back to the Ministry entrance. "I hope you had a good time Meenie, I love spending time getting to know you again. I will see you Saturday, unless you owl me otherwise, I want you to be ready for this." She starts to pull away and then turns around again and hugs me tight. I can smell her shampoo, vanilla and lavender, a wonderful smell.

"Thanks George, I will talk to you soon." She stands on her tip toes and kisses me, at the corner of my mouth, which makes me smile and makes my face redden. She walks away holding my hand until our fingers slip from each other, turns to wave one last time and then in the phone booth she goes and back to work. _How am I going to survive till Saturday, I just want to spend all of my time with her._ Time to get to the shop before Fred sends me a howler. Smiling and walking, I can't help but put my fingers to the corner where she kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of you who are reading this and special thanks to .96780 for the help. **

**Reviews are welcome, sorry if this is cheesy to you but I like a little bit of cheesy in my romance :) Enjoy.**

The rest of the week flew by and before Hermione knew it, it was Friday as she finishes up at work; she decides to go by the shop and surprise George. As she walks through the main hallway in the Ministry she bumps into Arthur, literally as they both have a tendency to not watch where they are going. "Oh, sorry, I should watch where…" they both are saying and then "Oh Arthur," and "Oh Hermione" again at the same time. They both start laughing, neither saying anything for the fear to cut the other off, "So…." Slowly Arthur starts "Where are you off to this fine Friday evening?"

"I am on my way to see George at the shop; I was hoping to surprise him. He came by and surprised me on Tuesday and then I have been so busy I haven't time but to owl him." She says smiling "He took me to lunch at the Three Broomsticks." Realizing he really didn't need to know everything she quickly apologizes, "Sorry, you really didn't ask all that."

"No worries my girl, glad to hear he has been treating you well. I you feel up to it, stop by the Burrow, Molly has been asking about you." He says patting her on the arm, "I will be off, now remember don't let Ginny get into trouble tomorrow night, she can be a handful."

"Don't worry, Harry, George and maybe Fred will all be coming out too. Going to try and get an owl to a couple of Hogwarts friends to get them to come out too. I figure if we are all going to be paired off and married within the rest of the year, we could all use a night out." She blushed "I am sorry, again I said too much."

"I will worry less knowing the boys will be with you but I won't tell Molly, she will worry more." Winking he was off towards the Floo he took home.

Walking further down the hall to one of the further Floo stations, she enters "Diagon Alley" and there she is, she can see and hear the shop from the Floo portal walking up the cobblestone street, listening to the conversations going on around her smiling as she is enjoying herself. Still in her work clothes, her skirt and maroon jumper and stark contrast to the casual wear of families and children running around, she pushes on the door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes "Wotcher!" she ducks as something flies past her head and into the wall. "Sorry about that." Lee Jordan runs past her, "Can I help you with something? Oh hi Hermione, I haven't seen you in ages." He looks at her again, with a weird look on his face , "You look different, beautiful actually."

"Thank you Lee" her face flushing "I work at the Ministry now so I have to dress differently for work, is George around?" looking around for a flash of red.

"I thought he was pulling my leg about you and him. I guess not." Nodding towards the office on the side of the main room, "He should be in there." Starting to walk away he turns again "It was good to see you."

"Lee, if you are not doing anything, a group of us are going out tomorrow night, Nirvana, it is a dance club, come around any time after 8. Ginny and I will be there by then, not sure when the rest will show up."

**Hermione's POV**

Waving at Lee and walking towards the office, knocking on the door waiting for anyone to say something, I barely hear something "Mrummph." Opening the door, I see his red head against his desk, at first I think about leaving but I know that he needs me, "Everything ok?"

Lifting his head George, smiles "This is a surprise, what brings you around today."

I walk around the desk and lean against his desk next to him, "I thought it would be nice for me to drop in on you, since you surprised me but if it is a bad time, I can leave." I say standing up and taking a step away from a desk, before I can get too far he grabs me.

"No, no, no you don't, come here" he takes my hand and pulls me in front of him, "I could use a pretty face to look at." As I slide across the edge of his desk, I am standing directly between him and the desk, in very close proximity to both. My heart starts beating quickly and I can feel my face flush. He still has a hold of both of my hands.

"R-r-r-rough day?" I can't control the stutter; I don't normally feel like this. Suddenly, I have an urge to put my hands in his hair and mess his hair. Looking into his bright blue eyes, "An-n-nything I can help with?"

"I think I should ask you the same thing, why are you stuttering? I have never heard you sound like that." He says grinning at me, which is not helping the warm feeling I have all over right now.

"I think I will be ok, just a little warm all of a sudden." I look around the office, just so I don't have to look into those gorgeous eyes of his. Sensing my awkwardness, he makes it worse by pulling me into a great big hug. "This is not helping me with feeling warm." I laugh, pushing him away "Are you almost done for the day? Would you want to have dinner with me tonight, since we will not be able to talk too much tomorrow night? It's going to be loud and Ginny doesn't like sharing me when we go out." I say smiling and poking him in the stomach.

"Actually, it might be a goodtime for me to leave; it has been a long day." Taking his work robe off and hanging it on the peg next to the door. "Lee can close up shop and Fred has had the day off. So that made the day long. Where do you want to go for dinner?" holding out his hand. As I take it, he pulls me through the door and turns the light off behind and him and pulls the door closed. "Lee, are you ok with closing up, I am thinking about leaving for the day?"

"Sure thing George, see you tomorrow, I may see you tomorrow night Hermione," as he disappears around a corner, putting more Skiving Snackboxes on the shelf.

George looks at me with a question in his eye, "I told him that we were going out tomorrow night and told him to come along." Shrugging "I saw your dad before leaving work today, told him that I thought we all could use a night out since most of us will be married by the end of the year. I was going to send an owl to Neville, Seamus and a few others too tomorrow, if that is ok?" Suddenly I feel uneasy, like I did something I shouldn't have. "I don't know why I did it, sorry, I hope you aren't upset." Before I can say anything else, he holds his hands up.

"I surrender… Don't worry Hermione, you can invite anyone you want." Laughing at me, he leans in close to me ear "I don't care who is there, as long as I get to spend time with you." His lips grazed my ear just enough to make me shiver. "I didn't tell you yet; you look amazing today, absolutely gorgeous." Kissing my jaw, just below my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, he laces his fingers through mine. "Now where are we going for dinner?"

"I was thinking we could grab a pizza, there is a nice place not too far from my flat, but first I would like to go there so I can change into some different clothes. Something a little more relaxed." Squeezing his hand "Now do you trust me?" I ask him as I pull him close and wrap my arms around him.

"Of course," he says looking down at me and squeezing me closer to him "with everything."

Whoosh, I apparited us to my apartment, landing in the middle of my living room.

"Wow, now I know how you feel when I do that to you, it is a little awkward when you aren't prepared for it." He say leaning against the arm of the couch with an uneasy smile. He is running his hands through his hair.

"Go ahead and get comfortable, I will only be a minute while I change." I giggle as I walk away and heading down the hallway to my room; glancing back to see him, looking at me in shock. Normally I don't just make decisions, I think and over think things, it felt good, knowing that I can surprise him. Walking into my bedroom, closing the door and pulling clothes out of the closet and changing quickly and walking back to see him, looking at the pictures in my living room. He is fixed on one in particular, it is a Muggle picture, one of me and my parents, so happy, "They took me to see Les Miserables for my 16th birthday at a theater in London, we stopped a passerby to take that picture. We had a great day." Seeing that he opened his mouth to ask a question, I smile, "We can talk more about that some other time. Now for pizza." I take him by the hand and lead him out of my apartment.

**End of Hermione POV **

Walking down the street they look like any other couple, they were holding hands and as they approached the pizza shop, pulling the door open and he held it so she could enter under his arm. It looked as though they had been doing this for years, so relaxed with each other. "What would you like on your pizza? I like pepperoni and sausage?" She was asking him as she continued looking over the menu. "Oh they have chocolate cake too."

"Anything you want, remember I am a Weasley, I will eat anything." Laughing, turning around, pulling a Coke out of the cooler behind him tipping one at her "How about you?" nodding her head yes.

Walking up to the counter and ordering, "We will have a large pizza, pepperoni and sausage, two Cokes and a piece of chocolate cake." Smiling at George "Anything else?"

"Nope that all sounds good." Taking their plates, drinks and dinner number to a booth in the corner, he slides into one side and sets a setting across from her, when she slides in, "Thanks for dinner. I don't come into Muggle London very often. Never really had a reason too."

"Now you have a reason, I still come often, at least once a week. I mean, it was my life until I got the letter from Hogwarts and it all changed. It's different for those of you born to wizarding families, you all know what should happen and there is no question as to what is going on." Smiling and looking down at her hands "Sorry, I am rambling. So what was going on at the shop today? Why did you have your head on your desk?"

"It was a long day, we were busy and I couldn't concentrate. So when you came in I was just trying to get my bearings, thinking about things." His face was flushing, she knew he must have been thinking about her.

"I have been thinking about you as well," quietly, smiling. "Ah here comes the pizza." Turning his attention away from her, as the worker set the pizza down on the table "Dig in, this is my favorite place for pizza." They sat in silence eating.

"This is pretty good, I haven't had pizza in long time. You know, you don't have to be nervous around me, right? I am still the same person."

"The same person, yes, but I never thought of marrying you until recently and it has me nervous. What if I am not the one you want after a month, 6 months or a year? I would lose my best friend." Talking almost so quietly he had a hard time hearing her.

"Meenie, I couldn't be happier, you will always be first and foremost in my life. I don't want you to worry about it. I want to spend my time making you happy and making sure you feel special. It will all come together, how could I not want you in my life? Come on girl, finish your pizza and I will go get your piece of cake." Standing up, grabbing her hand as he walks away, "Want anything else?" Shaking her head no, as he is walking away, she returns her attention to the pizza in front of her. Finishing just as he is walking back with the biggest piece of chocolate cake, she has ever seen. "Move in, so I can sit next to you and share this." Sliding in next to her, handing her a fork and he waits for her to take the first bite.

Closing her eyes and smiling "That's good. Have some." Offering him a bite off her fork, smiling he accepts it.

**George's POV **

She loves her chocolate, that has never changed but now she is offering me a bite, even feeding me. "How could I say no." taking the bite of cake in my mouth, smiling at her, loving every minute that I am able to spend with her. Enjoying her cake, she takes another bite and offers another to me. For every bite she takes, she offers me a bite. She is relaxing again as time passes; we aren't talking about anything in particular, just small stuff. Finishing up "I think it is time, I get you home, you have had a busy week." Sliding out of the booth, she follows me, she has a sleepy look on her face, I put my arm around her, to keep her warm and also to keep her going. Otherwise she looks like she could fall asleep standing up. We are nearing her flat, she keeps bumping into she can hardly walk straight she is so tired "I think we are getting close to your place, you doing ok?"

"Fantastic," she snuggles in closer to my chest.

I know we are within a block or so of her flat, so I pull her close and pick her up, one arm behind her back and the other under her knees, she is so light, she hardly protests. "Wait, don't hurt yourself I can walk."

"What's the fun in that, plus you are light and easy to carry. Don't worry about me, remember us Beaters are a tough sort of person." Her eyes close as I am carrying her, her breathing slows and evens out. She has dozed off, if I only knew the charm to get in her house, I wouldn't have to wake her but I don't, "Meenie, I don't know the charm on your flat, you are going to have to wake up." I try setting her feet on the ground and she slowly opens her eyes.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I had a good time tonight, George, do you want to come in to use my Floo to get home?"

"How about I come in and make sure you get in ok and then I will head home? Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me." Once inside she turns to me, "I had a great time tonight. What are you staring at?"

"You are beautiful; I just like to look at you. Now get on down the hallway and go to bed. I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok, tomorrow, be ready to dance, I expect you to dance with me." She turns to walk away, after a few steps she turns back. "George?"

"Yes Hermione?" she is walking towards me, closer and closer, she is biting her bottom lip. _Oh god that is going to be my undoing…. _Closer and closer she takes me by the front of the shirt and stands up on her tip toes and pulls me down a little and kisses me, right square on the mouth, _Oh God, she is kissing me_ and all I want to do tangle my fingers in her hair and kiss her senseless. As she pulls away, she takes my bottom lip between her lips and pulls on it just a little. We are both a little breathless from this. Lowing back off her tip toes, she leans her forehead against my chest, I can feel her laughing a little, "That bad, huh?"

"That was good. Real good. I wanted to do that since you pulled me in front of you in your office. Now that I have, I think it is best I say good night. We can't rush into anything, I am sorry."

"You never have to say you're sorry for anything, this is all at your pace. What you want, when you want. Night Hermione. Go on, go to bed, I am going to take a minute before leaving, I want to make sure I am concentrating, don't need to end up somewhere I don't want to be." I laugh as I push her down the hall, I know if I don't get her away from me, I won't be able to control myself and will want to do more than kiss her. As she walks away, she turns to look at me one more time, "I mean it, go to bed." Waving her away and smiling, sitting down on her couch, _Merlin's beard, I can't believe she kissed me like that, I don't know what to think._ Laying my head back and closing my eyes for just a minute.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the characters mention, I only enjoy playing with them, I had to cut this chapter in to two. I hope to post the second part yet this weekend. I was starting to get too long and I still had aways to go with it. I hope you enjoy this.**

Hermione awoke early on Saturday; she has always been an early riser. Walking out in to her living room, she half expected to see George laying on the couch and was a little disappointed when he was not there. There is a surprise for her on her table, a note from George.

_H-_

_I had a really great time with you tonight. It was very hard for me to leave, I wanted stay here with you all night, I can't imagine not being with you every day. I hope you understand this, I am very fortunate to have you in my life. I hope you slept well and I can't wait to see you. _

_George _(he even signed it with a little heart as the O in his name.)

Smiling as the warm feeling washes over her. He is so sweet but she has things to take care of before her night out with Ginny and her friends. She decides to send out her owl with a note to Seamus and Neville. Her owl, Brownie, will take it to Seamus and then in her note, she will tell Seamus to send it onto Neville and then to whomever they want to. She told Lee yesterday and he has always been fun and has also always accepted her.

Flashback to Hogwarts

"Oh man, why can't you warn me if she is going to be in here?" Lee hollers as he tries to hide behind the curtains on his bed he had just come back from the shower. "I mean I could decide to start walking around starkers."

Hermione and George groan as they are woken up by Lee's yelling. She hadn't meant to sleep there all night; normally she at least wakes up before Fred and Lee do. They know nothing is going on but they still like to give them a hard time about her sleeping there. When she was with them, she felt more comfortable, brazen even, "Lee, you start walking around stark naked and I will join you." Now that got everyone's attention, George looks down at her out of one eye with a smirk on his face, shaking his head. Knowing well enough that she was joking but that she even said it.

"You know I do appreciate the female form, but Granger you do that and we may have issues. You are like my sister, ugh, the thought of you or Ginny doing that is almost …." Fred pretending to be sick over the side of his bed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Fred. At least I know you would have the decency to turn your head if you ever see me naked." She shot back at him.

"Well you know Hermione that might have just given me the push I needed, here goes nothing!" As she and George are hit with a wet towel and Lee's clothes that he had in his hands. "Man, this is liberating…"

"Oi, put some shorts on." They hear Fred yell at him, sending a pillow flying at the young man.

George and Hermione have buried their heads under the blanket. "Oh don't you dare, you said you would join me, Hermione, come on get out here and start stripping!" Lee is grabbing the blanket and trying to pull it off the both of them, they are hanging on to it for dear life. "Come out, come out where ever you are!" They are arguing with him as George has no desire to see one of his friends in that form of undress. Soon enough, the blanket is pulled off the bed and with it Hermione is sent to the floor, and now Lee is tickling her trying to get her to open her eyes. "Gotcha, nowhere to run now," she is laughing so hard she is crying and pleading with him to stop. Then all of a sudden he does, leans really close to her and says quietly "Gotcha. You can open your eyes, I got clothes on."

Opening her eyes, she sees he has shorts on but no shirt. "You arse, I thought you had lost your mind and were truly naked." Smacking him hard on the arm, "Got me good."

He flops down and lays his head on her shoulder "You know, you are pretty ok, you know that." Poking her in the side "For a girl, I mean."

End of flashback

Thinking of the times that she did get to spend with the boys, when no one knew but them, they always had a good time. She wants to have a great night out, sitting down with some breakfast, she thinks about last night. She kissed George, she isn't sure what came over her but she is glad she did it. Smiling as the warm feeling washes over her again, her smile is growing bigger and bigger by the minute. Settling in to working on a few things around her flat, she doing her dishes, cleaning the bathroom and changing her sheets. Every weekend it is the same for her, she cooking, cleaning and reading. That is except when she has plans with Ginny, it is mid-day and she expects the bundle of energy to show up at any minute. They aren't going out till dinner time but that normally doesn't stop Ginny from coming over around lunch. She isn't complaining, she loves her best friend dearly but it can be tiresome to be around her for long periods of time. Hearing a pop in her living room, she walks around the corner and there she is "Oh Hermione, we haven't talked in so long. I want to hear everything that has been happening with my brother. Well maybe not everything, I don't need to hear about you two shagging but everything else." Pulling her into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"Ginny, we are not shagging, no matter what you think," Hermione's face flushing "I don't want to rush into anything. We just started, well, I am not sure what you would call it. Not dating but not just friends anymore."

Well no, you are going to have to marry him and shag him at some point in time. So you aren't just friends anymore. Plus what is this that I hear from mum, you were sneaking into the boy's dorm since your first year to sleep with him? How did you not get caught and why were you?" Ginny starts laughing and shaking her head. "I just can't get the idea of you sneaking around in your rubber ducky pajamas out of my head. Those are adorable pj's but not what you would call sexy."

"Hey, I love those pajamas and I don't care if they are not sexy. That was not what my intentions were, you should know that." Eyeing the young woman, trying to judge how she will take this, "I just really enjoyed your brothers company, he let me be me. Even Fred and Lee were great to be around. George never tried anything, I don't think he ever fancies me or at least not in school or until recently, I hope. Otherwise that would make me feel weird about the last few times I slept in his room with him at the Burrow." Instantly regretting that statement.

"You snuck in his room at the Burrow too! Mum would have killed him if she found out!" she screams in shock. "And how did I not hear you leave?"

"You sleep through anything, that's why you didn't hear me. She found out, last weekend, George told her. When we were outside, I guess he knew all along about my parents, he figured it out because I talk in my sleep or so he says." Blushing again "I thought your mum's eyes were going to bug out of her head when she found out that we had been sleeping together….. That just doesn't sound right. She was especially shocked when she found out Fred and the other boys in the dorm knew."

"Why didn't you say anything to me, I mean about any of it, him or your parents?" Ginny asks quietly trying to hide some of the hurt in her voice. "I mean, I am your best friend, we talk about everything."

"Sorry, G, I didn't mean to keep it from you, I just didn't want anyone to think less of me. He and I just liked having something that was all us, you know, without all of the Hogwarts drama. He made me feel safe and I helped him with school work and some of the potions for the joke shop." Sighing deeply, know she needs to address the other topic as well. "The only person I told about my parents was Professor Flitwick, for now that is all I am going to say about that. It is still really hard to talk about." Pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.

"I get it, I do, honey, I just want you to know, I am here for you if you ever need me." Sliding down the couch and wrapping her arms around Hermione. "Now you are going to be my sister as well as my best friend, so you are stuck with me." Kissing her friend on the top of the head, "Let's have some lunch. I am starving." Getting up and pulling Hermione to her feet. "I don't care what we have."

"All of you Weasley's are a like in that respect, George basically said the same thing last night, when we had dinner." Opening up a cabinet in her kitchen looking for something to make.

"You guys had dinner last night? How did that go? Is he treating you well, if not I will hex him for you." Launching into another round of questions. "Where did he take you? Are you happy?"

As she pulls down pasta and sauce, "Whoa slow down, no need to hex him, remember I can handle myself. Yes, we had dinner, and I went to the shop and surprised him and asked him to come out to dinner with me. We went down the street to the pizza place I like. I think it went well and I think I am happy." Thinking about how she felt after the kiss last night, the red creeps up her face "I kissed him last night. It was good, really good." Getting out a pot to make lunch in, she flicks her want, not in the mood to cook like a Muggle today.

"You haven't kissed him before? What the…. I mean, if you guys were spending all that time together, you never even tried kissing him before?"

"Like I said I never really thought about him, he and Harry were in the same category, just friends. But now since this marriage law thing, I have been trying to, I don't know, what I am doing." Shaking her head, dishing up the food and handing a plate to Ginny, "I was so sleepy, on the way home I guess I kept bumping into him, you know how I get when I am tired. So he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way, I must have dozed off just a little because before I knew it we were at my door and he was trying to wake me so we could get in my flat. Once in, he told me he would see me tonight and that I needed to go to bed. I took a couple of steps down the hall and decided I was going to kiss him. I turned around, walked up to him, took a hold of his shirt and pulled him close to me and kissed him. I felt, like I was flying, my stomach twisted and turned and my face felt hot. I can't describe it very well, I was just…"

"Ok, ok I get the point, like I said, it is my brother we are talking about so I am not sure how much more I want to hear." Laughing and digging into the lunch in front of her. "You are in love with him. That's my bet, you are just in denial, I think. Don't worry, you will get a chance to snog him soon enough."

"Ginevra, stop saying things like that. I am having issues thinking of him like that!" covering her face with her hands and leaning over to put her head on the table.

"First, don't call me that, you know that, second tonight you will have a good time and… I can't believe I am saying this…. Flirt with him….. try to…. Get him….okay, I guess it is hard to think or say things about George like that. But I have the right outfit in mind for you. He won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Don't get carried away with all of this. I just want to go out and have fun."

"We always do." Flicking her wand and cleaning up the dishes from lunch, "Go take a shower and relax, I will set out clothes and when you are done we will do your makeup and hair." Pushing her down the hall towards the bathroom.

"I think I will take a bath, I won't be long. You know your way around here, do what you want."

A short time later…..

"Ginny, what do you have for me to wear?" Hermione asks drying her thick, curly hair with a towel, "I saw clothes laid out but you have to be joking, that is one of your shirts, it is never going to fit me. You are too small."

"Trust me Hermione, you are closer my size than you think. It will look great on you, you have a great body and need to show it off once in a while." Grabbing her hand. "Come on, I will come with you." Pulling her friend down the hall. "Let's do this, I can't wait for you to see this. Just put it on, don't look in the mirror until I get your hair and makeup done. Then if you don't like it, we can change it. But you are going to love it."

Begrudgingly Hermione, pulls the top on over her head, "Ginny what am I supposed to wear under it, I can't wear this, it shows too much skin."

"Stop worrying, you look great. We will use a little magic to keep it in place and now turn away from the mirror let me finish." She pulls and pushes Hermione this way and that, fixing her hair and doing her makeup. They chat all the while the young woman is twisting and pull about this and that. Finally Ginny is done and says "Ok now look, I love it, you look amazing."

Looking in the mirror, Hermione sees a gorgeous woman looking back at her. She is wearing a pair of snug fit jeans, shimmering flats and one of Ginny's favorite tops, it is a shimmery maroon tank top that dips really low in the front, almost indecently low but with the spell she knows it is not going anywhere. Running her finger along her collarbone and down her chest, the opening comes to just above her belly button, "Are you sure this isn't too much, I mean it isn't too much?" Looking at her makeup, thankfully Ginny left it simple and light but looking at her hair, it looks like it was curled and then braided and falls down over one shoulder. "I never wore anything like this."

"It is about time you do, let all of the guys see what they missed out on now that you are taken." Smiling and coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her best friend, releasing her "You deserve tonight" walking towards the mirror to finish her own make up "If it makes you feel better, I asked Harry what he thought between a couple of shirts, and he thought that would be a good shirt for you."

"Really, you ask Harry? Why did you ask him?" Now more embarrassed than ever, why did she have to bring Harry into it too.

"Because he knows you, I figured if anyone would know what I could get you to do, besides me it would be him, we know you the best out of anyone." Laughing at the shocked look on Hermione's face. "We want you and George to have a good time and I want you to have a good time, we will dance and you will feel just like yourself. Harry is going to get the boys around 730 and bring them to the club."

At the twin's flat:

"Hey guys, ready to go out with the two crazies?" Harry asks as he enters the twin's flat.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about Ginny." Fred asks.

"Have you ever been out with your sister? She can be a handful." He laughs "Then you add Hermione and it is going to be a crazy night. I have gone out a few times with them and they will go all night long, dancing and having a good time." Smirking at George "You may see a completely different side of Hermione tonight, let me say this, she can dance, that's for sure. You would never think, considering she trips over cracks in the road." Harrys eye glaze over, like his is remembering something good, slowly one side of his mouth creeps up, laughing slightly.

Knocking on the door before opening it and walking into the flat, Lee asks, "Am I too early? I figured, what the hell, if Hermione could convince this one" nodding his head at George "To go out to the club, why not." Harry and Lee laugh, both knowing that while the twins are very confident, they are not as confident when going out in Muggle London.

"Well if you all are ready to go, let's get a move on it, I don't want to get there too late." Harry says, walking towards the door. "We can appariate to the Leaky Cauldron and then walk from there.**" **Appariating to just outside the pub and walking through the pub to get to Muggle London before leaving Harry says "Hey boys, let's have a Firewhisky before we go, it will get you a little loosened up." Shouting at the bartender "Oi, can I get 4 Firewhiskies?" Harry pays the bartender and says "Here's to fun and love." All four take the shot and put the glasses on the bar.

"Why do I drink that crap," Lee groans, shaking his head "It's not that good." The others all laugh at him as they walk through the London streets to the club.

"Last chance to turn around and go home boys." Harry says as they approach the door. They can feel the beat of the dance music in their chests before they even open the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the characters or music that is mentioned in this chapter. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying it as I write. Thanks for the follows and thanks to .96780 Miss Magic 101 for the reviews. A lot of this chapter will be from POV, mostly George. **

**George's POV**

I am glad that Harry suggested the Firewhisky while at the Leaky Cauldron, it calmed my nerves a little. I can't wait to see Hermione, she was looking forward to this and I can't wait to see her let loose, even just a little. I don't know what to expect, I really haven't been out to a club before. I have been out in Muggle London but only to pubs. They are more or less just like our pubs. People looking to drink and have a good time. Looking around at all of the people, dancing and moving to the music, I see her at the same time Fred does. Fred grabs Harry "Oi, who the bloody hell is Ginny dancing with?" It is easy to pick our little sister out, as she has fire red hair just like the rest of us and she is wearing a silver top that picks up the lights from the club.

"Don't worry, it's not a big deal," Harry shakes his head.

I see Ginny, she has someone wrapped around her, dancing way too close and seductively. She has her back against the person and her right arm across her chest holding the person's left hand to her shoulder. She has her head tipped back over her right shoulder talking into the same person's ear. I can't see who she is talking with but I can understand the distress in Fred's voice, the way she is dancing is way too provocatively and I am not crazy about it either. The person's hands have moved to Ginny's hips, pulling her even closer.

Harry grabs Fred before he starts across the floor to give Ginny and that person a piece of his mind, "Fred, George, really you too? Look at the person, you don't recognize who she is dancing with." Just as he says this, Ginny moves her head, just enough, I realize who it is. Before I have time to say anything "That's Hermione?!" comes from Lee not really a question and not a statement.

"Bloody hell, that is Hermione, when did she learn to dance like that!" I wonder, more out loud than I meant to. I can't help but stare, I can't imagine Hermione moving like that, with anyone and seeing it, I makes me awkward feeling, unsure what to do. I like it, I do, and a lot but I am also having a hard time focusing on her because at the same time, it is my sister she is dancing with.

Fred stares at me and then back at the girls and then at Harry, "I am not sure if I should still be annoyed or not. Hey, go tell her to keep her hands to herself and off our sister." Fred smirks and shoves me. I can tell he is already at ease with the situation.

"Just a piece of advice. That normally doesn't go over well." Harry pipes up shaking his head "I tried one time saying something to Ginny that maybe they shouldn't get so…. Close….." Shuddering "Let's just say she can sound like your mom with no problem." All four of them laughing knowing that Molly Weasley is known for her ability to yell. "They just like having a good time and for the most part, when they dance with each other, they normally get left alone. I mean no one hits on them." Looking around, "Hey there is an empty table next to the floor," leading the group over to it. "This way we have a place to hang out. I will dance with them once or twice a night but I like watching everything going on and this place can be interesting."

"I think I will go join the ladies, since you three can't dance," Lee laughs and excuses himself and saunters up to the girls, I can only see a little bit of the exchange. Getting hugs from both of the ladies, he puts his hand to his mouth and fans himself making Ginny laugh, I can't see what is so funny. Ginny pulls Hermione over to say something to her and she laughs too. I could watch her smile all day long.

"Anyone want a drink?" I ask "I think I could use something, how about you?" Both Harry and Fred agree, "Ok, I will be right back." Walking up to the bar, I get the attention of a pretty young bartender, "Can I get 4 pints?" I will come back up if the girls want anything, not sure what they want to drink.

"Sure thing cutie." She winks and saunters off. Bringing the drinks back a few minutes later, "Can I get you anything else?" she asks stroking the top of my hand.

"Um, no, I think I am good." I give her the money for the drinks and wander back to the table.

"Here you go guys, Lee still out with the girls?" I noticed there had been several songs while I was up at the bar, I am still trying to get use to the beat and sound, it is so loud. I can feel each beat in my chest.

"Yep, he seems to be having a good time with them. We only really see bits and pieces, the crowd is thick out there." Fred admits.

We continue to watch as they are sliding and moving around on the floor. Soon another song comes on and it has a Latin beat to it, I see Lee hold his hand out to Hermione, as he leads her into a faster paced Salsa styled dance. Lee has always been able to put people at ease. Ginny starts to walk off the floor towards us, coming up to Harry and kissing him on the cheek. "Hiya boys, why didn't you come out and dance with us?"

"You know Ginny, it is a little difficult to watch our little sister dance like that." Fred says, "Just saying, to me you are still a little girl." He laughs at the look he gets from Harry.

"Oh Fred, I only dance like that with Hermione," winking at him "and occasionally Harry."

"Ah Ginny, I don't want to think about that." I said. Looking back out on the floor, I can see Lee and Hermione dancing, a little too close for my liking. Lee needs to watch how close his hands get her back side. He spins her out and back and I see her smile, that gorgeous smile. As soon as the song is over and Lee leads her my way off the dance floor. I gasp as she gets closer "Ginny, what is she wearing?" I have never seen Hermione dress like this. She has this shirt on, that, is way open, so open, I am not sure how she is keeping it where it is.

Ginny grabs Hermione's hand and pulls her towards the woman's room before she reaches the table. "What the hell, did you see what Hermione has on?" I say looking at the guys.

"Yeah, it looks really nice on her." Lee glances at me, I am glaring at him, laughing at me "Relax, I am not hitting on her but you have to admit, she looks amazing."

"Ginny just took her away before I could say anything." My heart is pounding, how am I going to concentrate with her dressed like that. I don't know what I am going to do. All I can do is think about her and her skin, all of that skin.

"Ginny where are we going, I was heading to see George."

"I know and I wanted him to just get a small look at you first and then take you away for a minute. You should have heard him ask me 'Ginny what is she wearing' his voice was nothing like I have ever heard him before. I had to tease him a little." She had the most mischievous look on her face. She was pulling Hermione into the woman's room so they both could freshen up and so Hermione could make sure the spell on her shirt is still sticking. "You look great, don't worry." Ginny says one last time. "Now you ready to kill him?" winking at her.

"Ready as I ever will be," Pulling the door to the club open and walking, no strutting across the floor to the boys. By the time they reached the table, Angelina, Seamus, Parvati Patil, Neville, Hannah Abbott, Ron and Luna had all shown up and everyone was chatting and having a good time.

"Hi Neville, Seamus, glad you could come out tonight, thought it would be fun to get together and see everyone." Hermione says coming up behind Neville, causing him to jump.

"Oi Hermione, don't sneak up on me like that. Wow, you look great." Neville is staring at her, Hannah elbows him, just a little. "Sorry, you remember Hannah, we have been paired together and I thought she should come out with us." Shaking the young woman's hand and exchanging pleasantries with her and Seamus and Parvati, both of them echoing the same thing that Neville had said.

Trying to scoot her way through the crowd, George sees her trying to get to him. Pushing his way through, he sweeps an arm around her pulling her in close. "You are going to be the death of me you know that." Whispering in her ear; nuzzling her ear with his nose, "Now back up and let me see you better." Pushing her back so he can look at her better, "Wow, I don't know what to say, you look outstanding." Bringing her back closer to him and lowering his head to her ear. Kissing her earlobe and causing her to shiver.

Blushing, adverting her eyes from his, "Thanks, Ginny choose my outfit and did my hair. She says I need to show off my body a little more." Suddenly becoming quite aware of how much she is showing, she crosses her arms in front of her.

"I would have to agree with her, I haven't see this side of you but I think I like it. Remember I told you, you never have to hide yourself around me." Pulling her arms down to her side, "You are beautiful, start believing it."

"Well, you know Ginny, she gets more or less whatever she wants." Laughing, "Have you ever tried telling her no. I did…. Once… Haven't tried it since." Patting him on the chest, letting her hand linger over his heart, she starts tracing small circles with her fingertips. She continues to trace patterns over his chest, running her fingers across his shoulders, down his arms, back up his arms and up his neck. They look lost in the moment between them.

The change in song causes a squeal from Ginny it is one of their favorites. "Sorry brother of mine," coming up to the couple and taking Hermione away "I am taking her with me, we are going to dance," waving at him as she takes off for a spot on the floor, several of the others from the group are already there. Lee already showing off some of his moves but who knew Neville could dance or Seamus for that matter.

Ginny and Hermione drown out everyone else. They love dancing and this song has just been one of those songs that make them feel good. Hermione starts moving her hips and putting her arms up in the air swinging them and singing along with the beat driven song. Ginny is swinging her head and hips along with the music as she spins around.

_My body needs a hero_

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling weird_

_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me._

**Georges POV**

I can hear the music and between the words and what Hermione is doing with her body. I can't believe that I have never seen this side of her before. So sexy, so completely free, I can't believe I am thinking like that about her, I have never thought about it until now.

"Hey there, you ok?" Fred eyes me, like he knows what I am thinking. "You look like you are very deep in thought, when you should just be enjoying the night. I mean, look at them, they really do like to have a good time." He turns back to the group moving on the floor. "I don't know if I have ever seen her smile that much in my life. She is radiating, you are lucky man."

I shake my head, "I know, I know, I just can't believe that she would be that sexy. I mean she is beautiful but this is so not what I expected." Downing the rest of my ale, I need a little liquid courage. I make a decision, I head out to her. I don't dance, well I had at the Yule Ball but we were just being ridiculous then. I don't know what I am going to do when I get to her but I just need to be near her.

_Make me come alive_

_Come on turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

She sees me coming towards her and she does something that is almost my undoing. She beckons me with one finger; I see a passion in her eyes. My heart is beating faster and faster, like it is going to burst. She is a passionate person, I mean, I have been on the receiving end of more than one of her angry outbursts and I have seen her duel, I would hate to be on the other end of her wand. But this passion is completely exhilarating, she dances towards me and she takes my right arm and wraps it around her waist bringing me against her back. I can't believe how I feel right now; I can't feel anything but her. She is guiding me how she wants me to dance; I have a pull in my stomach; that I have never felt. I can't touch her too much, there is no such thing, I try pulling her closer but there already is no space between us. She puts her arms up behind her and wraps her fingers around the back of my neck. I lean down and in her ear say, "You have never looked so beautiful as you do right now." I see her smile she draws her fingers down the side of my face, slowly touching where my ear once was. It makes me shiver, no one has ever really touched it, except her. She always knows what to do when no one else does. With my left hand I start to draw a line across her collarbone, up and down her neck and start to let me fingers drift. As much as I don't want to, I need to leave the dance floor. I am getting ahead of myself, unsure where I am going with any of this. "I will be back, I need some air." Kissing her on the temple, I walk out the front door and around the side, leaning against the building. I can't think straight, all I can think about is her.

**Flash back to the summer of 1997 – Continues in Georges POV**

Lying in bed, my head hurts like hell, Mum had gave me something for the pain but I don't want to take it, knowing well enough I would have a visitor soon as everyone settled in for the night. Fred had even been nice enough to excuse himself from our shared room for a bit, taking a walk so we could talk. The door opens, just a little, the floorboards creak as someone tries to shuffle across them quietly. "I have been waiting for you. I figured you would want to come in for a bit tonight," I say it quietly so that I don't scare the young witch more than she already has been tonight, extending my arm towards her. "Come here." I see her standing there, she is not sure what to do.

"I just…." Sniffling "Wanted to make sure you are ok." Settling in next to me, "I was so worried." Burying her face in my neck and chest, "I am sorry, I was just so worried. You are one of my best friends. I can't bear think of you not being here. My heart sank when I saw you on the couch. I don't want to cry anymore."

"You can cry, its ok, to be honest, I wasn't scared then but after I got home and now that I lay here, it scares me too." Holding the shaking young woman closer to me, "Hey, just think, you won't have to point out to everyone now, which one of us is which. Since it seems like you are the only one we can't trick."Trying to make her laugh, which she does, just a little, easing the tension a little.

"It's all going to change now, isn't it? I mean our world?"

"Probably, all of it but remember, you always have me, whenever you need me. I always have an ear for you. Get it an ear for you." Cheesy jokes are what I am good at.

"Stop it George, I am being serious." She tenses and squirms the harder I try to keep her to me. I just want to make her feel safe again. "I have to tell you something, you are not going to like it and you can't tell anyone else, promise?"

"Meenie, what's the matter, you sound anxious and you are squirming tonight." I lean up to look down at her.

"Promise?" she repeats, placing her hand on my chest.

"Ok, I promise." Laying back down, pulling her back into my side. "But I don't like it already."

"We, I mean, Ron, Harry and I are going to be leaving soon. Dumbledore wants us to do something. Not sure when exactly but we have things we need to do, I can't tell you anything else and I shouldn't tell you this but I don't want you to worry. If I can, I will figure out ways send you messages and let you know we are ok."

"What do you mean, stuff to do? You can't.."

Cutting me off, "You promised, I didn't have to tell you but I knew you would worry. And you could get hurt if you are worrying about us. Just promise me one thing, you will stay safe while we are gone? I don't want to come home to you missing any other parts." She sounds off, staring into space, lightly, stroking the side of my face, lingering on the spot that my ear was now missing.

"Fancying my parts?" Grabbing her hand and looking at her, "I will promise, if you promise the same thing. I want you back in one piece too."

"Of course, I will be fine, someone has to watch out for Ron and Harry, and you know they would be lost without me." Smiling as she rubs her face into my chest, "Now quiet, I want to just lay here with you for a bit."

"I would be lost without you too." Quietly, unsure why I said it and unsure if she even heard me. Both of us slowly relax and I feel her breathing even out, I watch her for a little while. Before I realize it I am asleep. Neither of us stirs until a few hours later, I wake up to find that I have been covered and that Hermione is still there. I have my arms around her and she has her leg thrown over mine. Leaning up a little, I see Fred in his bed; he must have covered us up. Knowing that I can't let anyone find her here, I gently wake her. "Meenie, I hate to wake you, but you need to go back to your room. Mum will kill me if she finds you here." Rubbing her arms and back, trying to wake her, "Come on, love, time to wake."

"I don't want to, I am comfortable." She buries further down in bed and wraps her leg tighter around me. She has always been hard to wake, when she doesn't want to wake up but tonight it is harder. Especially since I don't really want her to go, I have a bad feeling this is the last time she will be here.

I can't ever remember her being this close to me. She has always snuggled close but she has never put her leg around me. She is basically lying on top of me. It is an odd feeling. I like being this close to her but I can't let her stay. "I know, I don't want you to go, you know I sleep better with you here but Mum will be into check on me as soon as she is up. Do you want to face her?"

That gets her attention "No, not really, ok, I will go, just don't forget your promise George. I will hold you too it." Getting up, stretching and before walking away, she is leaning over me, kissing me gently on the bandage over my ear. "I like you as a whole and not holey."

My feeling was right, they were gone that night. Vanishing before my eyes, she looked at me and the look in her eyes almost made me sick, how scared she was.

End of flashback

"Why did he leave, I thought we were having a good time?" Hermione asks, "I am going to find him."

"Wait, let me Hermione," Lee says "I think I have a good idea what is going on." Lee pulls her close, "Don't worry, he will be back in soon."

Walking out of the club, "George, George, where are you?" Walking down towards an alley and looking around the corner. Lee finds George leaning against the side of the building with his head in his heads. "Hey, George, you left in a hurry, what's happening?"

"Lee, what? I think I need to be alone. Not sure what's happening. Trying to get my head on right," Leaning his back against the wall and sliding down until he is sitting on the ground. "I am so confused. I mean it's Hermione, this shouldn't be this difficult. I mean we have been friends for, what 8 years?"

Sliding down the wall next to him, Lee says, "Let me tell you what I think is going on." Bumping his should against mine Lee sighs "You and her have been friends forever, remember I know." Giving him a look, George smiles and leans his head back, "After Hogwarts, we are at war, Hermione goes off with Ron and Harry, to fight or find who knows what, she was gone all that time. Until then you have always been able to see her whenever you wanted, whenever she wanted. You were worried. Then you saw her at the Battle and realized how much you cared for her. Then when this marriage law craziness came about and you knew that most likely she would be paired up with someone. You petitioned for Hermione, without talking to her, which I have to say is crazy, even for you. Although you thought you were saving a friend" eyeing him as him as he is saying this next part "you didn't realize how much you love her. Now you have no idea what is going on."

"Yep."

"Yep, really that's all you have to say." Lee exclaims.

"You're right, I just have to figure out what's going on in my head, I ave never loved anyone, I think… I am not sure what I think ." He jumps up "Oi Hermione, she probably thinks I am a git for running out on her. I got to get back in there. Come on Lee, why you sitting around for." Grabbing him up and pulling him along.

"You are crazy, you know that right?"

"You have known us since our first year and you are just now figuring that out?"

Entering the club, he can see her on the dance floor but he can see a change in her. She is still dancing but looking a little off, she hasn't seen him yet, when he is assaulted by Ginny. "What in the bloody hell is your problem? She is worried sick about what is going on in your head." She is poking him, sharply in the chest. "She thinks you are regretting something. You better not be."

"I know, I screwed up, I am going to make it up to her. I didn't realize it would be so hard. You know… What I am saying it… I mean… I'll figure it out. Ah Ginny just let me go talk to her." Pushing past her and getting to Hermione. "Meenie, we need to talk."

"I know and I know it is going to be bad, just spit it out. I don't want to have it sugar coated. I just need to hear it, so that I can then get drunk and forget everything and get back to normal." Taking a breath "I just don't know what …" Pulling her mouth to his, kissing her, wrapping one arm around her waist and another in her hair. He is lost in her, lost in the moment of the kiss. He is trying to put everything that he is feeling into the kiss, all of the passion, desire and heart that he has for her. Pulling back from the kiss, "Wow, I mean, what was that for."

He is putting his forehead against hers and smiling, "Only way I figured I could get you to be quiet. I am sorry that I left. I just, I don't know what to say."

"I know I don't know what's going on either, all I know, is that I am glad I am going through this with you. Are you still happy with your choice?" He answers by pulling her into another kiss, this one, just as passionate but less forceful, tenderly. "I take that as a yes." She says laughing as they pull apart. She can see Ginny and Harry behind George looking less like they are going to kill him and more confused by what just happened. "Come home with me tonight."

"Um, that's not what I really meant by that. I still want to ease into this with you."

"That's not what I meant either, just come with me and we can talk and I can maybe sleep well for a change. We have a lot to talk about." She is blushing, even in the darkened club he can see it creeping up her face. Grabbing his hand, taking him off the floor "Come on, I think I need a drink after that." Guiding him over the table where the group has congregated. "What would you like? I will get it."

"I will come with you; I don't want to take the chance of anyone trying to hit on you."

"I don't think you have to worry about that, you pretty much laid your claim to me on the floor with those kisses but if you come up to the bar with me, I am going to make you take a shot with me." She smirks "If you think you can handle it."

"I can handle anything, I am on top of the world, and I am with you."

She wraps her small hand around his, pulling him so that he is close to her again, "I like it when you are close to me." Walking to the bar, the same young bartender comes up to take their drink order, leaning up and over the bar so she doesn't have to yell and so that George can't hear what she orders. The bartender gives George the same wink and wanders off to get the drinks. "I think I have some competition, she fancies you." As Hermione turns around to face George, threading two fingers through in a belt loop and rubbing her thumb across his stomach, she can feel him flinch. "Now George, what's wrong, you are not ticklish, I know that."

Before he can answer the young lady comes back, setting down 2 pints and 2 small glasses with a clear liquid inside and looks at him "Anything else honey?" completely ignoring that Hermione is the one who ordered the drinks.

"I think, my fiancée and I are fine," she answers with just a little bit of grit in her voice, handing the bartender the money "We will be sure to ask, if there is anything else we need from you." Giving her a stare that George knows better than to challenge and for her own good he hopes the young woman behind the bar understands it. Turning to George with a small glass, "Here you go, it's not as bad as Firewhisky, and it is a lot sweeter. I think you will like it." He looks incredulously at the glass and then at her, "Fine I will drink mine first. Here's to us." She tosses the drink back and smiles, "Yum, black licorice, now your turn."

Shrugging his shoulders and smiling, "Here's to us," putting the glass to his mouth and tipping his head back. "Oh, that's a lot stronger than it looks" he grimaces a little. "Mm but you are right it is good, what did you just give me?"

"Ouzo, it's Greek, one of my favorites to drink, much nicer to me than Firewhisky." She says patting her stomach. "You want to get back to the group?"

"I don't care as long as I am with you." He says putting his arm around her as they walk back to the other. Several of them are on the dance floor and others are talking about another place to go where they can play 'pool' George is not sure what that is but it is up to the girls whatever they want to do tonight is fine by him. Chatting with Fred and Angelina about day to day stuff, Ginny wanders up "So what are we going to do Hermione? You want to stay here or go to the place down the way that is quieter that has those games, pool and darts? Is that right? We can always go there, I mean since we do have a group tonight, it might be just as fun to hang out."

"I think it could be fun, the other place is normally a little less busy and I could finally teach you to play pool." Hermione agrees, as she does, there is a lighter, almost quiet song coming on and the DJ starts speaking, "It has been brought to my attention there are several newly engaged couples, I thought it would be nice to slow things down and give everyone a break. Enjoy." Holding his hand out to her, George escort Hermione to the floor. Bringing her in close, guiding her arms up to around his neck and wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her forehead; She leans in and lays her head on his chest.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

"Do you remember, that night, before you three left? When you came in to check on me?"

"Of course I do, I try to forget it, that was the night that you lost your ear. Why?"

"The song is making me think of that night, I laid there listening to you breathe. I watched you sleep for a bit." George sighs tracing her spine with his fingertips "You were so worried about me that night and I never told you but I was worried about you was well. You were so worried I wouldn't come back but I was more worried about you leaving. I wanted to be able to tell you everything was going to be ok but I wasn't going to lie to you, never had, and wasn't going to start then."

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe_

_I'd make you forget_

"You were so pale and when I came in the Burrow, you were quite bloody still. My heart stopped, I was afraid, then I heard that awful joke." She said. "Saint like? Really that is what you came up with."

_So, come on, get higher loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love _

"Now, you are stuck with me and I hope you are as happy as I am." Pulling her head up so he can look in her beautiful brown eyes, they are deep pools of emotion. He can almost always tell what she is feeling by how much her eyes shine. Right now, they are dancing and she has a sweet smile on her face. Dropping his hands back down, sliding down her sides then across the small of her back and resting on the top of her bum.

_I miss the pull of your heart_

_I taste the sparks on your tongue_

_I see angels and devils_

_And God, when you come on_

_And hold on, hold on, hold on_

"I am happy, just a little apprehensive about a few things." Pulling her in close and just enjoying the ability to hold her again, he had never really realized how much those nights they talked and he held her meant to him until she was gone. She is stretches up, to kiss him, placing a small but sweet kiss on his lips.

_So come on and get higher_

_'Cause everything works, love_

_Everything works in your arms_

Lowering back down, she sighs. "I could stay like this all night," she says "but I think we should see what the others want to do." Grabbing his hand, coming up to the group, Ginny has been discussing the other pub with a few of them, but Seamus, Neville and their girls are excusing themselves because they have wedding planning to do the next day but they all agree they will have to get back together soon. Seamus and Pavrati both wave as they walk off.

Neville stops at Hermione, "I have to say you look wonderful tonight. I look as though you are happier than I have even seen you. I hope that everything works out for you and George, you deserve to be happy." Giving her one last hug and then taking Hannah by the hand and walking off, waving at the others as they leave.

Hermione looks around for George as she is unsure where he has gone too. She sees him talking with Fred, turning to Ginny, "Well we have lost part of the party. They all have to be up early tomorrow to finish planning for their weddings. And I am not sure I like to the look of Fred and George's conversation." Fred is laughing so hard he is crying and George does not look amused by his brother's antics. "I asked George back to my flat tonight." Ginny whips her head around to look at her friend; Hermione drinks out of her glass like she just said the sky was blue.

"You did what? Are you sure? Have you had too much to drink?"

"To talk, we need to talk, I need to know what he is thinking, I haven't just been able to talk to him, like we used to for a while now. I miss it." She smiles slyly "Plus I know he isn't ready for that either, he told me."

"I guess, I will give you a pass this time." She laughs as Harry comes up to them and puts his arms around them, kissing both of them on a cheek.

"Oi keep your lips to yourself wonder boy," George walks up to the table. "I guess it is just us, Fred is leaving so he will be up for the morning to take care of the shop and Angelina is escorting him home, so I glad you said I can stay with you otherwise I wouldn't get any sleep." He smirks at Hermione. "Fred says that you must return me in the pure form you got me in." Ginny and Harry groan and roll their eyes.

"See you lot later, remember Hermione, I will know if you touch him. I will know." Fred wiggles his eyebrows at him.

"Thanks Fred, I don't know if I will ever be able to touch him now, without thinking about you. That's just creepy." She shudders and then laughs at the look she is getting from both Fred and George. "I am joking!" she says. Angelina waves and pulls Fred away, whispering in his ear something that makes him go red and pick up the pace to leave.

"Well, boys and girls, it has been fun but if it is only going to be you four, I am going to excuse myself." Lee says, "Hermione, my sweet, come here so I can get another hug from the hottest woman here." Pulling her in and quietly saying "You guys will get it all worked out, I know you will." Now for all to hear "I will be seeing you around." Waving and exiting the club.

"Wait a second, where is Ron and Luna?"

"Well" Harry says rubbing the back of his neck "Luna drug him out of here a little while ago, um, I really rather not think about it."

Ginny and Hermione throw their heads back and laugh, "Luna never does anything directly but she drug him out of here to shag, that's hilarious." Ginny is gasping for air laughing so hard, "Sorry, it is just too good to be true. She finally makes a decision and that's the decision she makes." Trying to compose herself, "Well I guess it is half midnight, I will not keep you out any longer, no staying out till dawn so no breakfast tonight Hermione." Hugging her friend tight and in her ear "Go snog my brother senseless." Looking at George "Be have yourself tonight, I don't want to Bat Bogey hex you but I will if you mistreat her." Hugging him and nodding at Harry, "You ready?"

"Night Mione, night George," giving her a quick hug and shaking his hand then taking Ginny's hand and leading her across the floor.

"Well," she says looking at him "Let's finish our drinks and we can walk towards my flat, it is a nice night out. I l don't too far from here." They both finish up there drink, relatively quickly and she takes his arm as he offers it to her. "Let's get out of here." Walking outside, they notice the air has chilled. She shivers and leans closer to him, "Let's appariate, it is too cold for me now. Especially with this lack of shirt I was conned into wearing." She says rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"I know just the place that we can go from, there is just a little corner just over here. Come here, I will appariate us to your flat." Pulling her in tight, "Ready?" He looks down, she nods and they both feel the pull and arrive just outside her door. "Sorry, all I could think about was your front door."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the characters in the story; just love 'em all. **

**Thanks to all of the new followers, it's awesome that people like this story. Makes me feel really good for my first Harry Potter story, 13 favorites and 41 followers!**

** .96780 – I know that last line was just such a George line. I thought about taking it out but when I re-read it, I couldn't it seemed just right.**

**Georges POV**

"That's ok." She says leaning against the door. "Just a second that took the wind out of me and I am just a little lightheaded." I close the gap, to help steady her, when she smiles at me, "Ginny never wanted any dinner, so I think I am hungry, how about you?"

"Of course, you remember I am a Weasley, I can always eat. I am surprised she didn't want to eat. Did you want me to go get something?"

"I was thinking of making breakfast, eggs, maybe does that sound good?" As she is opening her flat, walking through the kitchen, turning on lights as she goes. "Make yourself comfortable, I want to change into something else." She walks back down her hallway to her bedroom.

Walking around looking at more of her pictures and decorations, I notice a note on her coffee table. As it is in what I think it French, it can only be from one person. "You have a note out here on your coffee table; I think it is from Fleur." Picking in up and carrying it back into the kitchen for her as she walks in.

"Much better, more comfortable," She has changed into a pair of black sleep shorts and what looks like one of my old Quidditch sweatshirts. If it hadn't hung up on one of her hips it would have covered her shorts completely. Her hair is in a messy ponytail that adds to her appeal.

"Hey, where did you get that?" I ask pulling at the arm of the sweatshirt and leaning against the counter when she bent over to get food out of the fridge.

"You let me borrow it once at the Burrow and I might not have ever given it back." She replies with her head now in a cabinet looking for a pan, "I liked how comfy it was to sleep in." She starts making food for us to eat, she looks comfortable cooking.

"Why are you doing it that way? Why not use magic?"

"Because, this makes me think of my mom and how she use to make me breakfast." She is stirring some milk into the eggs when she stops. "I miss her, so much." Before I can react, she slumps to the floor, sobbing, she is shaking so hard with each breath. All I can do is sit down with her and wrap my arms around her and pull her into my lap. I have seen her cry before but I have never seen her so broken looking. I just let her cry and I hold her. I didn't know how long she would cry but I knew that all I would do would hold her as long as she did. Soon she has stopped shaking but is still quietly crying; she has turned in my lap and now has her face in the crook of my neck.

"I don't know what to say, Meenie, I can't begin to know what to say or do for you. But I am here and will stay here until you tell me otherwise. You just let me know." Pulling her as close to me as I can. I want her to feel that I am here for her.

"I tried to go back and restore their memories, I did. I just couldn't do it."

"You don't have to do this now, it can wait."

"I need to tell you this, I need to tell someone." She has turned and is now playing with the hair on the back of my neck. She is thinking about something, I can tell, her brow is furrowed and she is chewing on the inside of her cheek. "I am going to tell you about it but I need to be doing something while I talk." She stands up and offers her hand to me and pulls me up. Then turns to the stove and continues to cook. I lean against the counter next to the stove while she continues to talk. "I can't imagine telling anyone but you. I knew that there would be no way I could protect them and no way to hide them. If the Death Eaters thought that they had any information on me or Harry, that they would be tortured." She is looking at the pan and scrambling the eggs and she puts some bread in a machine that I have seen in dad's shop. "I wanted to protect them, the best way I knew how. I researched the spell and read everything I could on it. I knew I could do it, I had to do it, I just didn't know when I would do it. Then when I went to see them and get a few things from my room; I decided I had to do it that day. So when I came back downstairs, we sat down to have tea." She placed the eggs and now toasted bread on a plate and hands it to me and then making herself a plate and takes it to the table. Getting a glass out of the cabinet and then pouring her a glass of milk. "You want some?" Nodding my head yes confused about her demeanor but not wanting to interrupt her to ask about it. "I am sorry, I am not being cold on purpose but I have to keep thinking about what I am doing here and now, otherwise I will be a complete and total mess. Again."

"I think I can understand that."

She takes a bite of her food, chewing and thinking. "I excused myself from tea and from the foyer I cast my spell. I had this weird wave wash over me, I felt like something left my body. I watched, as their faces changed, they looked like they were in a daze. Every picture I was in I slowly faded and if I was the only one there it disappeared completely." She stabbed a piece of egg with her fork and placing it in her mouth. "I ran from the house, I ran down the street, I knew there was an apparition point about a mile from the house. I ran and ran until I reached it. Once there I apparated to just outside for the Burrow, not sure why I went there but it was the first place I thought of. Your mum saw me land and she thought I had injured myself because I of how I landed, I was able to hide being upset about my parents because I said Ianded wrong on my leg. She sent me straight away to Ginny's room and I was able to be alone for a while. After that I tried to put it all at the back of my mind, most of the time I worked. I tried not to think of them. I had nightmares almost every night while we were gone. I wasn't able to go to try and reverse the charm for a couple of weeks after the war ended. I knew if I reverse the charm, I didn't want them to see me in the condition I was after the fighting. I also needed time to heal because I knew it would take a lot out of me to do it. So when I felt strong enough, I went home, I saw my mother from the window and attempted to cast the reversal. It didn't work, I saw no change in her, attempted and second and third time. I was getting nowhere. I saw my father coming home from work, so I thought I would try reversing him. Again, two, three, four, five and I don't know how many more times I tried. I was using Harry's Invisibility Cloak and I sat down right in the yard I had grown up in and cried." Dropping her hands to her lap, "Then I realized I needed help, I thought I knew who could help me. My next stop was Hogwarts. I apparated to Hogsmeade and owled Professor McGonagall to see if I could come in, the wards were still up around the school and you needed to have permission to enter the land. Once I received approval from the Headmistress, I went straight away to Professor Flitwick. I explained what happened and everything I did. He thought that he could help; he asked that I give him the address of my parent's house and to wait for him in his office. He left and I waited and waited. It seemed like he was gone for hours." Finishing up the food on her plate, she picked up her plate and took it to the sink. Placing her hands on the counter and leaning down, without turning around "He finally returned and his face spoke volumes. He asked me to sit, I did, and he said when he looked into their minds to find where my memories hid. He couldn't find anything, he then asked me again to describe how I felt when the spell was cast. I described the wave that washed over me and how it felt like it rose from my feet and all the way through my head and out of my fingertips. Like nothing I had ever felt before or since. The look on his face changed again that is when he told me what he is sure happened. He tried to reverse my charm but he was not able to. He thinks that I had completely wiped their memories of me, instead of burying those memories below layers and layers of forgetfulness as the spell is supposed to do. I had removed everything there ever was, without there being something to awaken within them he would not be able to reverse it, he apologized profusely. But it was my fault. All my fault, I had excelled at everything I have done in the Wizarding world except this one thing." Turing around and leaning against the counter she finishes her story "If he can't reverse the charm, no one can. They have a new baby; she was born last month a little girl. They are happy now, I am happy for them. I have to come to terms with that. I have to come to term with the fact that they will never know who I am." She crosses her arms and looks at me and shrugs. "I understand if you don't want to stay any longer or if this changes how you feel."

Standing up and walking to her, I put my arms around her "There is no other place I would rather be." Kissing her on the forehead. "Let's go to bed, I can do the dishes tomorrow." Starting down the hallway, "Wait your note from Fleur, do you want to read it?"

"That's right; go ahead, I will be there in a minute. It will give you a minute to get comfortable." She turns away, squeezing my hand in hers before letting go. I continue down the hall and into her room.

I walk around her room; it is as I would have expected. Full of books and a large chair in the corner for her to curl up in. Her bed is in the middle of the room, under a large fluffy purple duvet. I had already kicked my shoes off in the living room. I pull my button down shirt off and go to her wardrobe to hang it up, since I will have to put it back on tomorrow. Opening the door, I am looking for a hanger when I come across something unexpected. A jacket in a plastic bag it's tattered, torn and bloody, I recognize it from the Battle of Hogwarts. Why does she still have it? I would have figured she would have gotten rid of it and anything that would remind her of that day.

End of POV

"She wants me to come to the house tomorrow before dinner at the Burrow. She says she misses me." Entering her room she sees him looking at the jean jacket from so long ago. "Looking for something?"

"A hanger for my shirt. I will need to wear it tomorrow and don't want it to look like you ripped it off me." Winking at her and giving her a large smile. Showing that nothing has changed between them. "How did Fleur get in your house without you here?" Knowing Hermione, she had to have wards up on her house and people being able to use the Floo without you being in your house is not normal.

"I have my Floo set up so that certain people can have access to my house when I am not here. Ginny, Harry, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and well today I added you." She finds an empty hanger and hands it to him. "You probably want to know, why I still have this. Don't you?"

"Well, that and why Bill, Fleur and Charlie have access to your house. I mean, you haven't been close to them like Ginny and Harry and then were on the list to have more or less complete access to your flat?" hanging the shirt up. He turns and she is already under the blankets, leaning against the headboard.

"I kept the jacket, so that I can remind myself that I am strong and that I can conquer anything, even when it seems like all is lost." Patting the spot next to her in bed, "Come on and get in bed and I will tell you about Bill, Fleur and Charlie." Walking around the end of the bed, he starts to get in with his jeans on. "If you want to, you can take those off, it won't bother me." Unbuttoning his pants, he slides them off and lays them across the end of the bed.

Hermione POV

"You can take those off, it won't bother me." Where in the hell, did that come from? Why did I say that? Trying not to blush as I watch George unbutton his pants and slide them down and lay them across the end of the bed. Green boxer shorts and a white t-shirt, that is all that he has one as he slides under the covers and leans against the headboard like I am.

"No taking advantage of me in the night, I can't be held accountable for what I do when I am asleep." I smack him in the stomach making him groan a little. "Fine, you can take advantage of me all you want. No need to get violent."

"George, trust me, I won't be taking advantage of you. At least not tonight." I laugh, trying to lighten the mood a little. He has never been in my bed, I have been in his bed many times, at school and at the Burrow but he has never come to mine. "They have access to my house because after the war they would check on me if they hadn't heard from me in a day or two. They worried about me. How much do you know about what happened while we were on the run?" I asked, I had made Ron and Harry swear to me that they would leave me out of any stories they told about while we were gone. I didn't know if they kept their promise or not.

"Not much, I know that you were camping for a long time while researching the Horcruxes. That you were captured at one time and taken to the Malfoy manor. That is about it. I figured you would talk to me if you needed to."

"Well, that is the very nice version of the events. The story of what happened in the Malfoy Manor is part of the reason your brothers and Fleur mean so much to me. After we had been captured by the Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix had decided I would be the one to try and get information from. While the others were locked in the basement, as I was later told, with Luna, Ollivander and Griphook. She tried to force information out of me, first by letting Scabior, get very physical with me. When I wouldn't submit to him sexually," Shuddering at the memory of the man being on top of me. "His hands were all over me. He was trying to get my pants off of me." George's hands are clenched in tight fists, I taken one in my and stroke his palm while I continue to speak "As hard as this is to say, I owe something to Lucius Malfoy, he told Scabior to stop. He said regardless of whom it was, he would not allow something like that to go on in his house. After some argument, he relented, since he would not be able to have his way with me, he took his frustration out by smacking me around, while Bellatrix would ask questions, if I didn't answer or answer fast enough, he would hit me, when that didn't work, he started kicking me. She kept asking me questions about the Sword of Gryffindor and Harry and the Order; I didn't have any answers for her. Of course we knew about it, we had it but I wasn't going to let her know that. She tired of my lack of answers and she wasn't having any fun, she said. So she had Scabior back off and she started using the Cruciatus Curse on me." Squeezing his hand mine as he gasped a little. "It hurt; I have never hurt like that before. She kept hitting me with it, again and again. I lost count after the tenth time. I had actually started to wish I would die."

"Hermione, don't…." I cut George off when I realized his eyes were tearing up.

"I didn't know how much more I could take. I would never tell any of our secrets but I didn't know if my body would be able to stand any more Curses. Then she said well if that won't work, we will try something else. She cast a spell over me to pin me to the ground. She took out a knife and started to lightly draw it over my body. Not cutting me, at least not yet. She had decided that if she couldn't get me to say what she wanted, she would cut it out of me. She started to ask questions again and each time I wouldn't or couldn't answer, she would cut me. This carried on for some a while, I knew that I was bad off. Then after some time I heard a small tussle from the other end of the room. The others had escaped and the commotion had distracted Bellatrix enough that I was able to get up and make it to Ron and Harry. I was quite out of it; I basically crawled to them, according to Harry. Before I knew what was going on, we had been transported to Shell Cottage."

"To Bill and Fleur's? Who decided that would be a good place?"

"Dobby, he was trying to help. I don't remember making it there; all I remember is feeling like I was floating. I felt someone picking me up and carrying me into the house. I could make out the red hair but I didn't really recognize the voice, it kept telling me "Breathe, Breathe sweetheart, we will help you." Later on I found out I was being carried into the house by Charlie, he and Bill had seen Ollivander, Luna and Griphook arrive by Dobby appariting them and came out as he arrived with me, Harry and Ron. I guess I was a mess. Charlie realized that Fleur needed to see me as soon as possible as she had been trained as a healer. After Charlie had laid me on the extra bed, while Fleur started taking care of me, Charlie went to tell Bill that the others needed to be kept away from me and Fleur while I was being healed."

"Who told you about all of this?" he asks while holding my hands in between his then putting his arm around and pulling me close to him.

"Charlie filled me on everything, he didn't want to but I made him. I guess I am quite convincing when I want to be. Bill and Charlie worked together to keep the others away while Fleur started with the cuts on my face, they were mostly from Scabior. She was able to close all of the cuts and decided to look me over before she dealt with the bruising. She had given me a potion to help take off the edge of the pain plus one to help me wake up a little so that I could talk with her, tell her what hurt and what happened. She asked me to sit up so she could take my coat off and then my shirt. She tried to work on me; I guess I was bleeding badly from a cut. I remember her voice, thinking about how sweet she sounded, she told me she needed Bill or Charlie to come in and help her. She asked me to just say where I was and to leave my shirt off. They would need to be able to see me, to heal me." Sighing and rubbing my face against his neck and wrapping my arms around him. "Had I been more awake, I probably would have protested the idea of anyone else seeing me in that state but I just wanted to feel better, the pain medicine she gave me wasn't helping and she said she couldn't give me anything else until I was healed. I guess both Bill and Charlie came back with her, later on, Charlie told me, and that Fleur's face when she came out of the room scared them both. She was paler and she couldn't talk, she just cried. The others had been settled in a room and Bill had given them all a potion to make them sleep for a little while. Between them all, they were able to heal the broken ribs and cuts from Scabior beating me but the knife that Bellatrix used, Bill thinks was a goblin knife with a cursed blade, they had to keep applying pressure to the wounds. Luckily Bill knew a potion hat he could mix to smear on the cuts to at least stop the bleeding. At this point in stage, I had fully woken up and was well aware of the pain. So while Bill was getting the potion completed Fleur and Charlie talked to me, asked me questions about my family, school, Muggle things, anything to keep my mind off of it. Coming back in Bill had completed the potion and he told me that it would burn when they put it on because the potion cauterizes the wound. Fleur and Charlie held me down while he smeared it on the wounds, he was right, it hurt. It hurt so much that I jerk my arm free from Fleur and punched Charlie, breaking his nose. I felt bad later on about that but in my defense I felt like they were killing me. After the bleeding stopped and Bill healed Charlie's nose, he left the room to check on the others. Fleur asked me if I anything else happened. I shook my head and she told me she would let me rest, gave me some clothes to change into and would be back in with food shortly. Charlie stayed with me, he helped me change, and he was so sweet. Like I imagine a big brother would be. After I changed and got settled back in bed, I couldn't help it but I started to cry. Charlie held me while I cried and just kept telling me over and over it would be ok. I was strong and he would help me through it. That they would help me through it. I was so exhausted and fell asleep shortly after that and didn't hear Fleur bring in food for me. Charlie stayed there the whole night with me. So if it wasn't for them, I don't know if I would be here. It could have been very bad and they are the only ones who know. Ron and Harry know that I was beaten and tortured to a point but they don't know everything. I asked them to not say anything to Ron or Harry, I didn't want them to think of me as damaged, and I was still as able as I was before. The three of them gave me their word that they wouldn't mention it to anyone as long as I checked in with them from time to time with them. I hated feeling like they thought I was weak but looking back on it, I needed the support."

"That is a lot to take in, that you could survive all of that and still be the person, you are. You are still a wonderful, sweet, thoughtful and caring person." George says kisses me on the side of the head. "Thank you for telling me that. You didn't have to but I am glad you trust me with it."

Pulling away from him and kneeling facing George, "There is one last thing, I have something I want to show you." Quietly to myself "detege furta" pulling off the sweatshirt I have on, revealing my undershirt and scars. "As you can see, the cuts have healed but I am scarred for life because of the knife she used." I don't want to look at George, I look at my arm where Mudblood had been carved into it there are a few small ones that are not as noticeable on my neck and chest but you can't help be drawn to the word on my arm. As I watch him take in the word that I know the Weasley family despises I slowly pull the front of my shirt up to expose my belly, criss crossed with scars showing more scars that have no meaning to anyone other than to the crazy woman that put them there. "I keep them glamoured to avoid questions." Pulling my shirt back down and reaching for the sweatshirt to pull back on. George stops me, slides me down under the covers and casts a spell to turn off the lights. I have never told anyone both of the stories that I have told George tonight, I knew that I had to tell him. I still have nightmares on a regular basis and if he is going to be with me, he needs to know what he is getting into.

End of POV

"Now I want to say this, I am glad you have told me this. I wish you would have come to me sooner. I would have helped you through it but I can also understand why you didn't. You never have to hide anything about yourself in front of me." George closes his eyes, opening his mouth and closing it several times, like he is unsure what to say. "I think you are beautiful, inside and out. Do you trust me? I mean do you trust me enough to close your eyes for a minute?" George sits up and asks her.

"Yes, I do. I think I do." Unsure of what he could mean that. She anxiously shifts in bed.

"Ok then close your eyes and relax. I promise you are safe with me." Reluctantly she closes her eyes and can feel him moving around. He extends the arm with the scar out so that it is flat on the bed. He traces a line over the scar, lightly with his fingertips. Tracing a line up her arm and holding her face in his hands. Kissing her cheeks and then bracing him by placing his hands on either side of her. She gasps feeling the bed dip due to his weight. Leaning over her arm, starting at her elbow he kisses each and every letter. "I" kiss "still" kiss "think" kiss "you" kiss "are" kiss "beautiful" kiss "and" kiss "always" kiss "will" kiss. She shivers as he kisses all the way to her palm, placing a kiss in her hand. "Don't forget that." Lying back down, she snuggles as close to him as she possibly can. There is not an inch between them; she has her arm around his waist grabbing some of his shirt in her fist.

"Now that I have bared my soul to you, can you answer one question for me?" her question muffled as she is speaking into his chest.

"Anything."

"What happened to you tonight, why did you leave the club?"

His posture tenses and his breathing quickens, "Well, I have always just thought of you as a friend, a very close friend. We have shared a lot over the years." She feels his heart beating quickly against her cheek that is resting on his chest. "I never thought that I would have so many emotions and thoughts running through my head and heart."

"You are having trouble thinking of me like that, now you don't know if you will be able to love me or want me." She starts to withdraw from his grasp.

"You are getting ahead of me; I almost would say the opposite. Just let me explain, since you left with Ron and Harry, you were in my thoughts, always. While you were gone, you entered my thoughts and dreams almost daily. I worried constantly about you. Afraid that your name was going to be one of those names on the lists we would receive. Fred woke me up because I was screaming from a nightmare that you were being chased through a forest. I couldn't sleep for a week after that, the look on your face, the fear in your eyes; it was like I was there with you. Then I saw you dueling at Hogwarts during the battle. You were so strong looking, so determined, I saw you rescue a group of first years. You also helped protect Fred and me, don't think I didn't see you cast that spell over us to stop part of that wall collapse. You saved me from injury and Fred from death. I have never forgotten that." He has to stop, to compose himself; he hadn't spoken of that with anyone. He never even told Fred. "I knew there was no way I could ever express what I wanted to you about that day. You saved my twin, my best friend, my other half. How could I not thank you but everything that I thought of, was too little. I hoped I would finally figure out something to tell you. Now all I can tell you is, I have started falling in love with you." He is quiet, letting what he has said sink in.

"What did you say?"

"I have started to fall in love with you, tonight I realized that over the last year, my feelings have been changing. Tonight, the difficult part of it was, well, I mean, I don't nessaccarily know how to say it." It is a good thing the room was dark, his face has flushed.

"Just say it, we have to be honest with each other. We are together now, don't need to start our relationship hiding from each other." She says matter of fact.

"I was attracted to you, very turned on actually." Almost in a whisper he admits. "I had never had feelings like that about you before and wasn't sure how to react."

"Oh." she is smiling and holding him closer. "But if we are going to need to marry, isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, but it was also unexpected. I didn't think it would smack me upside the head, I saw a different side of you tonight. You were sexy and confident. We all saw it, Fred and Lee even said something to me about me being very lucky to have you. All I could think about I was dancing with you, was how much I wanted to kiss you, hold you and feel your body next to mine. I just didn't know if I should or you would want me to."

Pushing herself up, so she can look in his eyes. She leans down and places a kiss on his lips, opening her mouth just enough to trace his bottom lip with her tongue. He opens his mouth to great her kiss with his tongue. Deepening the kiss she places a hand at his neck, cradling the back of his head. She nibbles on his bottom lip, breaking the kiss, "You mean like that?"

"Yes, like that." Rolling her over so she is on her back. Leaning in to kiss her again, he kisses her softly first and then as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in close, he deepens the kiss, taking her breath away. He guides her mouth open again, this time, they are both kissing to other with more fervor than any of the previous kisses. He traces his fingers down her neck, drifting down her back pulling her in close. "My god, I never knew I could feel this many things all at the same time." Leaning his head against hers. "You are so beautiful and you do so many things to my head. I can't think straight."

"We should get some sleep, I need to see Fleur before dinner at the Burrow. Would you want to come with me?"

"That's sounds good, just one thing, don't glamour yourself tomorrow, you don't need to cover yourself up. I want you to feel comfortable around me and you should feel comfortable around the family too." Pulling the covers up around them. "Just think about it."

"I will, you are the first person I have shown." She settles back in, wrapping one arm around his middle. "Do you feel better now that you have kissed me?" Poking him in the side and laughing.

"Yes, I do. I never want to spend another night apart." He kisses her hair, breathing in her scent. "We can talk about it tomorrow." He can tell she is already drifting off, her arm is around him and she had thrown a leg over his. She is practically laying on him but he isn't going to complain. Closing his eyes and relaxing, he is also asleep shortly.

This ended up being longer than I expected. I love the fact that they are discovering their feelings for each other. As always, review and let me know how you feel.

Detege furta – reveal your secrets.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews .96780, Miss Magic 101, nette91 and ShamelesslyObsessed. It really helps me to know people are ready and enjoying.**

**I don't own anything. **

Stretching and groaning, Hermione is waking up. She reaches for her watch to see what time it is. "Ah man, it's 7:30," She says out loud. Rolling back over to face the young man sleeping in her bed, he must have woken warm in the night. He no longer has his t-shirt on and the sheet is only covering him to the waist; she draws circles on his chest. It is not the first time she has awoken to him in bed or shirtless for that matter but today it feels different.

"We have plenty of time, come here." He mumbles pulling her closer; he buries his face in and kisses her hair. "Hmmm, I could stay here all day. What do you say?"

"As tempting as that is, I haven't seen Fleur in a really long time and I miss her. Plus do you want your mom showing up here when we don't come to dinner." She kisses his cheek, "I am going to shower, you can, either go home now or we can go once I am done." Rolling out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. "I won't be long."

Watching her walk away, he rolls over on his stomach, stretching out and groaning. "You are a wicked woman, do you know that?" He calls out to her and slowly gets out of bed and pulls on his jeans. Listens to the water running, he can hear soft and beautiful music. He knocks on the bathroom door, "Hermione, are you in the shower? Can I come in and talk to you?"

"No! You can't come in! Yes, I am in the shower!" her voice shrill.

"I won't look, I mean, I can charm your shower door so that I can't see through it. I just want to talk with you and I figured no time like the present." He doesn't hear anything from her. Knowing her like he does, she is most likely rocking back and forth from one foot to the other.

"Fine, come in. I am sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that." She sighs, "I just am not really comfortable with anyone seeing my body. I just don't like it."

"It's ok, I can understand that but I guess it is good that I like your body enough for both of us." He says as he jumps up on the counter "So we need to talk about a few things because if you think mum isn't going ask a bunch of questions, you are bonkers. So, living together, do you want to move in with me or me move in here? Then when would you like to get married? I mean what time of year do you like? We have about 8 months to pick from." With it currently being May, they have the rest of the year to marry but he knows that his mum will want to get as much settled soon as they can. Ron and Luna are getting married in June and Harry and Ginny are in July as they had already been planning their weddings before this marriage law.

"I would like it if you moved in here, at least for now. I love my flat and it has enough room for the both of us. It is a great place."

"Meenie, from what I have seen, I like it. If living here is what you want then that is all I need to hear. It is not too far from the shop." He hears the water turn off, "I can leave, do you want me to toss you a towel?"

"You said I can trust you, right?"

"Yeah, with anything" he has a confused look on his face.

"Ok, close your eyes, and stay that way until I say you can open them. Just keep talking to me." She says as she cracks the shower doors open, peeking out "Are they closed?"

"Sure thing," he lean back against the wall "now when would you like to get married? This is something that most blokes have little opinion on. This is your day; I want you to have whatever you want." He adjusts on the counter; he waits waiting for a response. After a few minutes and no response, he is getting nervous, "Meenie, you ok?"

"Yeah, I just never thought I would be planning my wedding like this." She has dressed in her jeans and has her bra on but forgot a shirt in the bedroom. "You can open your eyes. You know how you were talking about not knowing that you would feel so many emotions last night. I think that is my problem right now as well. I have a lot to think about." Looking at him he has put his jeans on but is sitting there without a shirt either with his hair mussed up. She is standing just in front of him, she has placed her hands on his knees, and she rubs her thumbs up and down on the inside of his knees. "Can I think about the wedding stuff? I promise I will have an answer for you before we go to the Burrow."

Taking her hands in his, "That's fine." He is taking in the sight of her, without her short on, taking in all of the scars but also how fit she is. She has defined muscles in her arms and her stomach is flat and firm. Her jeans hang on her hips; the curve from the top of her hip to her waist is well defined. "I don't know why you don't like your body, you have an awesome form." He places one of his hands on the bare skin of her hip, slowly curling his fingers around her waist. Pulling her in close, "I think you are too hard on yourself." Kissing her lightly on the lips, "What have you been doing to make yourself look this fit?"

Blushing and bowing her head "Muggle self defense class, I want to be able to defend myself, if I am ever wandless. I know silly right?"

"Keep your head up" taking her chin and lifting her head "And no, that is not silly. You have to figure something out to cope with everything. Just remember, now you have me."

"Ok, let's get going, I need to finish getting ready and then off to your place. I want to get to Bill and Fleur's by 10 if possible." Pulling him off the counter and into the bedroom. Going through her wardrobe, she pulls out a pretty lilac jumper and a scarf to cover her neck. "I won't glamour myself right now but you have to understand I don't know if I can show up to the Burrow like this. Bill and Fleur know about them and I can't even stand to let them see me." While she was talking and dressing, he was dressing himself.

"At your own pace, I don't want you to hide yourself. What you went through and everything you did, you should be proud of yourself. There are plenty of people who love and support you." Now that he is fully dressed, he turns her to look at him. "One step at a time, one day at a time, for everything. Let's go to my flat and I can get changed." Letting go of her long enough to Floo to his flat, she exits the Floo right behind him. "I won't be long; you can go down and bug Fred if you want."

"Actually I think I will go to Flourish & Blotts, I need to pick up a few things."

"The book store? On the weekend? I guess something's never change." He laughs and starts for the bathroom. "I will try and be quick."

Looking around the flat, she heads downstairs for shop. Entering the shop, she looks around for Fred. "Fred? Where are you?"

"Over here, by the Pigmy Puffs." She walks towards his voice and finds him bent over, playing with the small fluff balls. He turns to face her "I didn't get a chance to tell you last night, you looked beautiful. I hope you had a good time."

"Thanks Fred." She is shifting back and forth, like she does when she is uncomfortable. "Um, I just wanted to let you know, George is upstairs showering and I am going to Florish & Blotts, I need to pick up a few books, a couple for work and a couple for me."

Shaking his head "Something's…"

"Never change." She cuts him off and smiles, "George already said that." Walking out the front door, "I will be back shortly." It is a beautiful spring day; she is walking slowly looking around in at the window displays. Walking into the book shop, she knows she doesn't have a lot of time before George is done in the shower. Getting the books she needs and makes her purchase. Stopping to look in the window across the street from the Weasley's store, a smile slowly spreads across her face. Before she can get lost in her thoughts, she is jerked back to reality.

"Well isn't this unfortunate, I was enjoying my morning out until I saw you." She would know that voice anywhere, turning to face the young man behind her.

"Malfoy." a chill washes over her. She knows this is not going to end well. Malfoy and Crabbe are standing in front of her.

"How are you enjoying your present from Bellatrix?" Grabbing her arm roughly and pushing the sleeve up. "Now everyone knows exactly the scum you are. Mudblood."

"Let go of me or you will regret it." She says clenching her fist.

"You wouldn't dare hex me. Not in broad day light, you wouldn't."

"I will warn you again, let go of me."

"Or what?" sneering at her.

"This." She pulls back and punches him as hard as she can. For the second time in her life she has punched Draco Malfoy. As soon as she makes contact with his face, Crabbe has put his arms around her trying to control her. She can hear something behind her.

"Hey, let go of her now!" Fred comes running out of the shop, George is right behind him.

She has already started what she has learned, stomping on his foot, elbowing him in the gut. As he drops his arms, she turns and thrusts up with her palm into his nose and kicks him square in the groin. "How about that for a little Mudblood, I can still kick your pureblood arse."

**Fred's POV**

Hermione has been gone about 45 minutes; she should be getting back soon. Thundering down the stairs "Hey Freddie boy, is Hermione down here?"

"No, she isn't back yet. Should be soon though," turning to face my twin "how was your night?" making kissing noises at him, I know nothing happened but I can still give him a hard time about it.

"We talked a lot, she told me about her parents. I never realized what she was going through with that. I wish she had talked to me." Sliding up on the counter, he sighs, "Not to mention, everything she went through while she, Ron and Harry were gone."

"They all went through a lot, we all did." I point out; it was a rough time for everyone. Hell I was in the hospital for weeks afterwards.

"She hid a lot of things from all of us, Ron and Harry even; I still can't believe it even after she told me."

"Well, she will talk to them when she is ready to." Not sure what he is talking about, I would have thought if there was anything that happened they would have known about it.

"I told her that I missed her when she was gone, I was honest that I was confused by some of my feelings. She has always been my friend and I didn't know how many different things I would feel."

"I told you it would take time to become a couple and change how you see her."

"I know I am trying to figure it all out. Talking with her last night about everything though, made me realize a lot. That you shouldn't hide from those you love. You know when you got hurt? I said that someone had cast a protection charm over us. That I didn't see who it was that stopped the wall from completely collapsing on us."

"How could I forget? I still want to figure out who it was. I would have been killed for sure and you would have been injured. I wanted to thank them. I mean I was in the hospital for weeks but that was better than the alternative."

"Well, that person was Hermione; I saw her cast the spell over us just in time. It all happened so fast and then I saw you, under those stones. I raced to you and never got to say anything to her and she never said anything to me. I don't think she saw me, see her and after everything was said and done, I didn't know what to say to her or you about it." George was looking at his hands. "I never knew how to thank her for saving you or us. I mean how do you do that?"

Jumping up on the counter next to him, "Hmmm, I don't know what to say. I mean, why didn't she say anything? I want to thank her myself, I mean, I wouldn't be here if she hadn't done that." Looking up and out the window just in time to see Hermione punch someone, "What the hell!" Jumping down and running out of the shop, "Come on George!" Just outside the shop doors, I scream "Hey, let go of her now!" Crabbe has his arms around her and she is struggling. Then I see something spectacular, she stomps on his foot, elbows him in the side, the force of which made his drop his arms. She whips around, I thought she was going for her wand but instead she shoves her palm in to his nose and then kicks him in the balls with such force, it almost makes me hurt. She is screaming at him about him getting his arse kicked by a Mudblood. I hate that word! It is a horrible, disgusting, vile word. George is already at her side. He grabs her and spins her around. She raises her fist like she is going to hit him.

Holding up his hands "Whoa Hermione, it's me, just George."

She drops her fist and her head. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Let's get you out of the street and in to the shop, so we can check you over." Turning to Crabbe while he is on the ground, giving him one swift kick myself. "Don't ever come near my family again, you miserable piece of shit." Grabbing George and Hermione and taking them inside.

"You ok, Hermione?" as soon as we are inside George is asking her.

"Yes, he caught me by surprise. The vile, loathsome git. I can't believe I let him upset me that much." She stiffens and stands up straighter.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Pointing at the young man still trying to get up from the middle of the street. I am still unable to process it myself, he out-weighs her by at least 30 kilos.

"I took a muggle self-defense class. I wanted to be prepared if I ever didn't have my wand. I never wanted to be defenseless again." Looking around, "Bugger it is 10:30, let's get going to Bill and Fleur's." She says as she is pulling my brother from the room, he is shrugging his shoulders. "See you tonight Fred." She yells as she heads back up the stairs to our flat.

**End of POV **

Entering the flat, he stops her before they enter the Floo, "Are we going to talk about what just happened? I mean, you could have been hurt." Grabbing her hand to look at it and see if there is any damage.

"George, I am not a porcelain doll, I won't break every time someone bumps me." Yanking her hand from his, "Can we please go? I just want to forget it."

"Fine, I know better than to argue with you." Taking her hand again, kissing the knuckles where she punched Malfoy, "Just saying though I didn't get to see it but I am sure it was nice to see you knock that prat on his arse."

"I am sorry for snapping at you," she touches his arm before stepping into the Floo, she smiles weakly. "Shell Cottage." He enters right behind her and went he comes out into his brothers house, he hears a squeal. "J'ai m'as tellement manqué ! "(I have missed you so much) Both Hermione and Fleur are chattering away in French. "Je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes se marier dans la famille." (I can't believe you are marrying into the family.) "Dites-moi tout!" (Tell me everything.)

Bill is sitting on the loveseat shaking his head at his wife. "You might as well forget talking to either of them for a while. Fleur will ignore me now that she has Hermione. I didn't even get a chance to say hi to her before she grabbed her." Getting up, grabbing his brother by the hand and shaking it and walking towards the door, "Want to go for a walk? Get away from them?" As another peal of laughter comes from the kitchen.

"Sure, Hermione was in such a hurry to see Fleur, I figured I wouldn't have a chance to say much either."

"So how are things going? It must have been a shock for you. I mean, it was a surprise to me that the Ministry paired you with her." Bill asks shoving his hands in his pockets as they walk.

"I petitioned for her, I mean, so it wasn't too surprising to me. I didn't want her to end up with some miserable git or some family that wouldn't love her."

"You did what? I didn't even know you too were friends, outside of her spending time at the Burrow. What did she say? Was she surprised?" Bill is shocked to say the least. A little taken a back he is trying to let it all sink in.

"Well, we have been close friends since her first year. I am lucky mum didn't kill me when we told her. Mum was pretty pissed off at first. We had kept it under wraps, you know, one how mum can be and two how the kids at Hogwarts can be." Looking up at the sky, "Come to find out McGonagall, had known all along that she was sneaking into the boy's dorm to see me and never said anything, she sure embarrassed Hermione when we saw her The Three Broomsticks last week."

"You told mum that she was sneaking into the boy's dorm and you still have your other ear? You are lucky. I guess that explains a few things." Bill says shoving George.

"It helps Mum loves Hermione, she is already family. Wait, explains what?"

"How close you were acting after the announcement. I mean, I hadn't really seen you talking before that day but you had no problem, hugging or kissing on her. How long have you guys been together?"

"Oh no, not like that, we were just friends in school. It happened by accident actually, she and Ron had a row and she was in the common room late one night, crying and I hate seeing people cry. Especially girls, we started talking, I put my arm around her to comfort her and we fell asleep. I must have pulled her over on me, because when I woke up, she was laying on top of me. It was one of those things, that it just felt right. You know, neither of us were embarrassed about it. We decided to try and keep it our secret. The boys in the dorm knew, of course but it was Fred and Lee, after a while they liked having her around too." Smiling as he told the story of how their friendship started. "It was good for us both."

"She needs someone she can trust. You know what I mean?" Bill looks at George and tries to study his face, see if he knows what he means.

"I know, we talked about her parents last night."

"That's not really what I meant but that is part of it." Bill replies.

"Bellatrix? That whole ordeal? She showed me last night. I never knew about that either. I told her she didn't need to hide herself from me or anyone in our family."

"We have been trying to convince her of that this whole time. It is like she is ashamed of herself. I know Char tries to tell her she is beautiful whenever he is around and anyone who knows her won't think anything less of her. He has a soft spot for her, I think he wishes he would have been around more when you all were in school becoming friends. She never told Harry or Ron did she?"

Softly "Nope, I was the first person she has told." Then George's demeanor changes "I have never been so glad someone was dead. That nasty woman deserved to die. I had never seen mum duel before, she was brilliant." Rubbing his hands over his head and tearing up, "She was tortured, it makes me sick. I can't imagine her going through it; let alone dealing with it by herself." Bill puts his arm around his younger brother, trying to figure what to say to him.

"We have tried to help her as much as we could; she would come over for dinner. She and Fleur became quite close. Especially since Fleur's family is gone, she looks on Hermione like a sister, so do I." Bill looks at him, "You know when she was here, she didn't want the boys to know how hurt she was, for the most part neither of them asked too many questions. I think they were all so drained. Harry said once, that she had a hard time while they were gone, that she and Ron fought alot and she wasn't sleeping or eating well. You could tell, so we said Fleur was taking care of her, you know making sure she got rest and food. She did during the day but she had just found out she was pregnant and I wanted her to try and get some rest. So after the others went to bed, Char stayed with her the first night and I stayed with her the next night. She had some terrible nightmares; I know more happened that she told us. She talked a lot when she was sleeping, I just tried to comfort her as much as possible."

"She always talks in her sleep, normally whatever is bothering her at that time. I had to listen to her have a one way conversation about potions one night, as entertaining as it was, neither of us slept very well that time. Come to find out later that year, she was using a time turner to take too many classes." His brother looks at him with this weird smile, "Sorry, sometimes I can't help myself."

Looking at George seriously, "She was so tiny when they got here, her clothes hardly stayed on. Fleur cleaned her up and tried to heal her but she wasn't able to do it all. I remember when we walked in the room and how thin she was. So we were both just taken aback to how strong she really was. She was upset and tried to hide everything that happened to her. She showed more emotion about nailing Charlie in the face than she did about anything that happened to her."

"She still feels bad about Charlie, he better watch out. She is stronger now, she beat the crap out of Crabbe today. I am not sure what he or Malfoy said but it turned out worse for them than her." George recounted the story of him and Fred talking in the shop waiting for her and then realizing the altercation going on outside. "It was like second nature to her. Something about a muggle self-defense class; she didn't want to be defenseless without her wand."

"She had mentioned it a couple of times at dinner that she was taking a class. I was hoping it would help her relieve some tension. We should start back towards the house." Turning around and walking back up the beach. "I meant it when I said I consider her a sister. So just keep that in mind. I would hate to have to hurt you." Putting George in a head lock and pulling him along. "She is loved by more of the family than Percy." Laughing and letting George go, they are shoving and pushing each other the rest of the way to the cottage.

"You know, I want to do something special for her, I have stumped myself with trying to come up with it. So if you or Fleur have any ideas, feel free to pass it along." he grins at Bill "She needs to remember just how special she is."

Not really talking about much, just joking around. George loves his family, Bill is no exception, he is more laid back than Charlie but more responsible than he and Fred can be. He tends to be the even keel at family functions. Walking into the kitchen, the girls are red in the face and clutching their sides from laughing. "So girls what are we laughing about?"

"Rien." (Nothing) from both girls.

"That is never a good sign. Remember when mum would ask us what we were doing? If we said nothing; that meant something we shouldn't be doing." Leaning over his wife's shoulder, whispering in her ear, her face reddens. The couple talks quietly to one another. George sees Fleur pass him a look from time to time. He never really thought much of her; she is his brother's wife, quiet, sweet and hasn't done anything to upset Bill so she is ok in his book.

"Meenie, have you been having a good time?" Asking as he sits down next to her, rubbing her back.

"Yep, it has been good. I miss spending time with her. I need to make more time for my friends and family. I know that."

"I think though, we should head to the Burrow, so we can talk with mum about wedding plans. Before everyone else shows up, what do you think?" he says quietly in her ear, close enough to brush her ear with his lips. She turns her head towards him, rubbing her cheek against his.

She nods at him, "Probably should, Molly is going to have questions." Turning to look at the young blond woman next to her "Will you be at dinner tonight?"

"We should be but promise me you will visit more often? I miss you something fierce." Hermione thinks about when she first met Fleur and how she could hardly understand her English. She still has a slight French accent but her work with Healers at St. Mungo's has helped her. Now Hermione is the only one she speaks French with.

"I promise. We will need to go out with us again sometime. Ginny and I had a great time with you when you came with us."

"Oh, no, you guys get into trouble when you go out." Bill laughs, "You brought me a very giggly and drunk wife that night. She got a laughing fit in the middle of the night after you left her here and she fell asleep but I couldn't."

"Bill, you said you wouldn't tell on me." Fleur smacks him "I really wasn't that bad." She looks at Hermione, "Who knew that we could have that much fun."

"They aren't that bad Bill, all thought I figure Ginny was on her best behavior last night with 3 of her brothers along but we all had fun." George smiles as he thinks about Hermione dancing last night. He has his eyes closed and a grin on his face, he doesn't care if he looks like an idiot. He had fun and loved being close to her.

"Hey lover boy, back to earth," Bill smacks him lightly on the cheek.

"Leave them be Bill, let them enjoy falling in love." Fleur grabs Hermione out of the chair and smoothers her in a hug. "Laissez-vous etre aime" (allow yourself to be loved).

"I agree Hermione." Bill smiles at the shocked look on her face, "You forget I speak French sometimes, don't you?"

"I don't." George says, "Anyone want to fill me in?"

"Don't worry George, it is something good." Hermione blushes "I am trying, you two, really I am. See you tonight." One last hug and kiss from each of them. "Come on George, let's get going." He also get a hug from Fleur and a handshake from Bill. They are on their way, Flooing away from Shell Cottage and then into the living room at the Burrow. Instantly feeling the warmth of the house, she sighs and leans into George as he comes out in the room. "You know, I love being here. Some of my happiest memories are here."

"Same here, you know what one of the first memories I think of in this room is?" he tickles her, "I am sure you do. You were here too."

"I will tell you what I think of, if you tell me." She says sitting down on the couch, looking around the room.

"Christmas 4 years ago." With a smile.

Flashback George's POV

"Mum it is freezing! Can Hermione and I sleep in the living room?" Ginny yells down the stairs.

"Sure, bring down your blankets and pillows." Mums voice carries through the house.

Hearing Mum answer Ginny, "Freddie boy, you want to sleep in the living room with Ginny and Hermione? It will be warmer and we could play Exploding Snap." I ask.

"You just miss Hermione and know she will keep you warm." He throws his pillow at me. Walking toward the door, opening it "Mum! Can we sleep in the living room too, it is colder than a …."

"Do not finish that sentence Fredrick Weasley! Yes, you can, bring your blankets and pillows too. Tell Ron and Harry to come down as well."

Groaning as he walks back, "Great, moody boy has to be included. Harry is fine but whatever Ron's problem is, he needs to quit."

"I know, did you hear him, Ginny and Hermione go at it this afternoon? It's bad enough pissing one of them off but both, he has to have a death wish." I agree, he and Hermione were really going at each other, he was being a right git. He was he one that asked her for help with homework. "If he didn't want her to tell him what he was doing wrong, why did he ask?"

"Because he is stupid, come on grab your stuff and let's get down there."

Running down the steps behind him, "Hello ladies." Grinning at Hermione, "Can we join you?" Throwing my pillow and blanket next to her and Fred tosses his down next to me.

"Fine, maybe we won't freeze to death now." Hermione winks at me.

"You want to play some Exploding Snap?" Ginny asks. Just we are all settling in, I can hear him complaining to Harry.

"I don't want to sleep down here, why do you?" Ron grumbles, "I don't want to be near her."

"You don't have to be," Harry shoots back, coming round the corner, "See, I will sleep next to Ginny and then you can sleep on the other side of me." Plopping down next to everyone, "looks like it is Fred, George, Hermione," Ron snorts and Harry continues "Ginny, me and then you. If you don't like it, go back upstairs alone. I am staying."

"Fine, just don't talk to me, I want to be left alone." Ron lays down and turns his back to everyone.

I have to try really hard not to laugh, he sounds ridiculous, Fred on the other hand doesn't try to cover up his laughing. "Ronnikins, you sound ridiculous, if you are going to be that way, go back to your room. We all want to have a little fun and enjoy each other's company. But like always you are being nasty." Ron slowly turns over and stares at Fred and then Hermione and back to Fred. "If you didn't want her to tell you what was wrong with your homework, why did you ask her to correct it?" I can see Harry shake his head and pinch the bridge of his nose while Ginny is stifling a laugh.

"She doesn't need to be an insufferable know it all, she could be nicer about it, when she is telling me what's wrong." He spits out.

"If she did that, she wouldn't be Hermione," I say, "We all ask her questions and for help because we know it will be right when she is done." Staring back at him, I lay my hand on top of hers, she is sitting next to me and I can see she is tensing up and I as funny as it is, I don't want her to hex him. "So either apologize for saying that stuff to her earlier or Fred and I will tie you up and let Ginny practice hexing you."

His eyes go wide "You wouldn't dare…"

"Try us." Fred and I say together.

"Fine…. IamsorrryhermioneIshouldntha veyelledatyoulikethat." He strings together.

Before I can say anything to him about saying it differently, Hermione says, "Thank you Ron, I am sorry too." He smiles slightly but doesn't want to show it.

"Now, who wants to get beat at Exploding Snap?" I ask. All of us take turns playing, as it starts to get later on in the night, Ginny and Hermione both turn in. Then Ron, Harry and soon just Fred and I were awake, talking in hushed tones. "Come on, you ready for bed?" I ask. Eyeing Hermione and how comfortable she looks, she has one a Quidditch sweatshirt; that looks remarkably like mine. She is laying on her back and with Ginny to her right. Ginny has snuggled up to Harry but she still has a hold of Hermione's right hand. They have become really close that last couple of years.

"Go on mate, snuggle up to her," Fred says, "You don't get this chance often when we are home." I look at him, confused. He shrugs "You always sleep well with her at school, you always wake up like it was your best night's sleep."

"Thanks Fred." I smack his arm, "You are pretty ok. Thanks for keeping it a secret for so long." I don't hear him say anything and I am already crawling towards the sleeping girl. It is almost like she knew I was coming closer, she turns her face to me, still a hold of Ginny, she curls so that I can snake my arm around her waist. "Night Meenie," Hugging her closer to my body. "So when did you steal my sweatshirt?" As I tug on the hem, "Any no one has said anything to you about it."

"I might have snuck in there earlier while you two were gone. I told your mum I forgot my heavy sweatshirt and that you told me I could borrow one. Mmmm Goodnight George." She smiles sleepily at me. "I thought I was going to have to wait until after the holidays for this."

"Quiet before someone hears you." Jokingly I put my hand over her mouth. She doesn't react, she has already fallen back asleep, I wrap my arm around her again and breathe in deeply until I fall into slumber as well.

End of Flashback

"Well, that's good, it is one of my favorite memories too." She surprises him by kissing him on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his waist. Stretching up on her tip toes she brings a hand up to his neck, tracing her finger tips at his jawline. Shocked as he is at her boldness, he is quite enjoying this. She traces his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, with this invitation he deepens the kiss, bringing his hands to her face. After several minutes of pure pleasure, he pulls away. He leans his forehead against hers, "As much as I would love to keep doing this, we should stop. Mum and Ginny are around here somewhere and we have things to do." He smiles and pecks her on the lips, once, twice and then a third time. "You are a delicious woman."

**This is not as far in time as I wanted to go with this chapter but if I didn't stop here, it would have gotten way too long , it is already over 6000 words. I have more in the works. I hope to be able to post regularly but between two jobs and planning my own wedding, things get pushed around J I have another good chapter planned (or at least I think it is good), this one will have an angry Hermione. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I want to take this time to apologize to any French speakers, I used Google Translate for the prior chapter and I was advised, it didn't make sense I will in the future be calling on someone to help me. (Thanks to AllFredWeasley's and CooksMugooch for the offers!)**

**Thank you for the reviews .96780, AllFredWeasley's, Miss Magic 101 and CooksMugooch.**

**It has been pointed out that I have bad grammar. I understand that my grammar is poor, I apologize. I read my story several times before posting it and use spell and grammar check in word but like all computer programs they have their limitations. At this time, I am not looking to enlist the help of a beta. I enjoy writing, I do this purely for a tension release and to get the stories out of me head. I hope despite this, you enjoy my story and continue to read it.**

**Thanks and much love.**

She says, looking up to the ceiling when a loud thud comes from upstairs. "Ginny must be up there. I am going to talk to her. Go find your Mum. I might be a little while with her." With a concern looked George looks at her "I think it is time to tell my best friend what happened. If I can tell her, at least that is one more person who might get me. You made me realize, it doesn't make me weak to admit it."

"Weak is definitely something you are not." Pushing her towards the stairs, "Runaway now before I kiss you again and can't stop myself."

Walking up the stairs, "Ginny are you here?" she can hear movement in her room. Pushing the door open, she sees both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny digging something out of a closet. Clearing her throat, "Need any help?"

"Oh Hermione honey, I didn't hear you there. How are you doing?"

"Fine Molly, George is downstairs looking for you. Can I have a few minutes with Ginny?"

"Sure thing, but we need to get something's settled about your wedding, don't forget that."

"We were talking about that this morning, I will be down to talk about it all once I talk to Gin."

"Ok, that's fine dear." Walking out of the room, she hears Mrs. Weasley calling for George.

"So what is so important? Did you snog my brother?" Ginny is grinning, as she loves the chance to make her squirm. She always likes telling Hermione stories just to see how many colors her face would turn.

"Ginny! Really, can you not ask about that?" as she is turning a dark shade of crimson.

"You know, I am only teasing but you can tell me anything. You listened to enough about me and Harry, and he is like your brother." Sitting down on her bed, patting the spot next to her, "Come over here, what's going on?"

Laying on the bed and puts her head in the young woman's lap, "George and I were talking last night. I admitted something to him; that I need to tell others about as well. I just need to figure out the best way."

Ginny is playing with Hermione's hair as she always has. "Just out with it to me, nothing you say is going to upset me. You are my best friend and I love you no matter what."

Breathing deeply, "I need to tell you about what really happened when we were taken to the Malfoy Manor." Hermione tells the same story to Ginny that she had told George the night before. As she finished up, "So, I am trying to find some sort of comfort in myself again." Slowly she is lifting the sleeve of her jumper and watching Ginny's face as she does so, "But to find comfort I need, I know I need to be honest with those who love me." As Ginny is reaching out to lightly touch the scars on her best friends arm, looking at Hermione.

"Girl, why have you tried to deal with all of this by yourself?" It is sinking in what she has been told; Ginny is pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek. "I would have done anything for you."

"I know but you and Harry were trying to make things work and actually Charlie and Bill helped me a lot. I am getting better, as weird as this sounds, George may actually be the best person to help me get over my issues." Laying her head on Gin's shoulder and Gin laying her head on Hermione's head. "I will talk to Harry soon too but I don't know about talking with Ron. You know how he can be toward me. I don't understand why he is still such a prat to me about things. I tried talking to him once and he blew me off, told me I had to get over things," Hermione's voice changes slightly, you can hear the anger in it. "But until then, please don't say anything about it," her voice softens again when she realizes that Ginny is giving her a look.

"You got my word" as Ginny agrees, the door opens.

"I hate to interrupt but Mum is driving me crazy with questions I have no idea how to answer. Flowers, colors, dresses," George is winkling his nose, "Girl stuff." He sits down on the other side of Hermione, "Feel better now?" Lacing his fingers in hers and rubbing her arm with his hand.

"Much. Let's go and answer those questions for your Mum." She stands up and turns "Thanks Gin. Love you." Giving her hug and walking out the door and heading to the kitchen.

George is starting to leave and looking at his sister "Thanks Gin, she needed to tell someone else. Let's just hope Ron stays on his best behavior, she has had a rough day and I don't know if she could take any attitude from him."

"I would do anything for her, so no thanks needed. Now get downstairs and help her plan a wedding with Mum. Or at least help keep Mum from driving Hermione crazy, you know how she can be." She smiles and shrugs, "Hermione has done so much for me and I know Harry is in debt to her as well."

As she is heading down stairs, she is pulling the arm of her sweater back down, "Molly? Where are you?" Walking into the kitchen, she sees why George was overwhelmed. All over the kitchen table are pictures, swatches, flowers and god knows what else. Hermione sighs and shakes her head, might as well get this over. "Molly, let's get started."

"Yes, dear, I want this to be your special day. George has already told me, whatever you want, you get." Molly is humming happily, "I am just so happy you are going to be my daughter in law. I was so worried when you and Ron didn't work out."

"I know Molly but we are definitely better friends then in a relationship. I am glad he found Luna, I didn't know if he would ever find someone he knew how to treat well. He is definitely different than the other boys." She is thinking to herself, he was never abusive; Molly would have killed him if he was but he wasn't the kindest with his words to her, as she is sitting next to Molly and settles into work. Several hours later, every possible detail of the wedding has been worked out. It will be at the Burrow, like all of the other siblings are planning, the last Saturday of September. Ginny and Fleur will be her attendants and she wants dark blue and dark green to be the colors. She is unsure of who will give her away, since her own father can't be there. Molly only cried a couple of times; Hermione is smiling as she is walking around the lake on the Weasley's property. She needs the fresh air right now to contemplate everything. She knows she is very lucky; she is marrying into her adoptive family. She settles down on the dock on the side of the lake that is currently in the sun, she is rolling up her pant legs and taking off her shoes and dangling her feet into the water. Listening as someone is approaching and turning to greet him. "I knew you would find me sooner or later, I needed to get out of the house for a bit."

"Well, Fleur monopolized your time today; I wanted to see how you were doing." As he is sitting down, bumping her with his shoulder and smiling. "I mean, George and I talked a lot today. I didn't know how much you meant to him. You told him about everything?"

"He deserved to know. I mean, what happens if I start screaming in the middle of the night and try to hex him." Kicking her feet up, splashing water around, "I don't want him to think I am mental." Leaning against Bill, "You are too good to me, you know that, you and Fleur and even Char, but don't tell him that. His head is too big some days as it is." Both of them are laughing as they hear Molly yelling from the house. Charlie has arrived with Amanda.

Offering her his hand to get up, pulling her up from the dock; almost throwing her. "You are getting too light Hermione, you need to eat more." Grabbing her around the waist and tossing her over his shoulder, she has learned to not pitch too much of a fit otherwise he just starts to tickle her. She never had any brothers but she is glad she has found the ones she has. They can hear all of the noise coming from the house and he letting her down, "Ready to face the chaos of another family dinner?" Before they can enter the house people start filing out into the garden.

There is talk and laughter filling the yard. Weaving through the people George is trying to find Hermione; he finds her laughing with Bill and Fleur. She is beautiful, her jeans are rolled to the knees, shoes and socks are in her hand, and her hair is in a messy ponytail, the laughter is making her cheeks rosy. Tossing her head back and lets out a great big belly laugh, shaking her whole body. Sneaking up behind her, he is putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Bill smiles at Fleur, whispering in her ear, she is looking at the couple and nodding her head. "Come on, Hermione, let's go meet Amanda." George leading the way, Hermione is walking behind him. Entering the circle of people around the new couple, they can hear her speaking. She has an American accent, she is also quite pretty, long blondish hair, big green eyes, slight build but taller than Charlie by a couple of inches. Charlie has his hand on her back; she is talking wildly with her hands about something on the dragon reserve. Hermione is in awe of this woman, she has Ron, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Fred and Angelina all enraptured, which takes a lot.

Stopping in mid-sentence "You," she is smiling at Hermione, "I remember you, I saw you at the reserve." Walking over to Hermione and George, "I wanted to meet you, after you left, you were all the talk. Everyone wanted to know who the beauty was that Charlie was entertaining." Hermione blushing as Amanda goes on, "He has told me about you, I am glad to finally have met you." Before Hermione can react, Amanda is hugging her with a bone crushing hug that would rival Molly. "Now I understand why he addressed his letters "Lovely"." Turning to Charlie, "I still think I should be a little jealous." She is winking at Hermione.

"Jealous of Hermione, why would anyone be jealous of her?" Ron is laughing. Every single pair of eyes around turning and looking at him like he is Fluffy the three headed dog. "I don't think you have the right girl but she isn't anything to be jealous of."

"Ron!" Ginny, Luna and every Weasley present yell.

"It's the truth, she can be a right pain and you all know it."

"I am sorry," Amanda says looking back and forth at Ron and Hermione, "I didn't mean to start anything, I just found one of your letters as a bookmark, at first I was worried I was breaking up a relationship but then he explained."

"Hermione and Charlie! What the hell Hermione, what kind of letters were you sending my brother? You didn't even know him, what were you trying at?" Ron asks getting angrier and angrier. He has had a temper with her in the past and they fought something fierce in school but since she had been with Luna he had been much more agreeable. "Wait, she visited you at the reserve? Charlie were you trying to shag her?" He is narrowing his eyes at his brother and there was an audible gasp.

"Ron, that is completely out of line." Charlie starting towards his brother with a menacing sound to his voice and Bill grabbing him before he can get there. At the same time George is starting across to him but Hermione is grabbing him. All others are gob smacked that Ron could even say anything like that.

"You miserable little git," from Hermione's mouth is stopping both George and Charlie. "He is like my brother. I could never fancy him like that, sorry Char."

"Char? Only family calls him Char, you are not his family!"

"What the hell is your problem Ron? I can call him whatever I damn well please. Just as he can call me whatever he wants." She is clenching her fists. "He has been there for me. I can tell him anything I need too, especially if I needed to talk about the war."

"You have Harry and I for that, we were there with you."

"No you weren't" her eyes narrowing at him "Not for it all."

"She never told them?" Bill whispering to Charlie, Charlie shook his head"

"Told us what?" looking at his brothers then back at Hermione, "Yes, we were! You really are mental, you know that. Always trying to make it sound like it was worse off than it really was. Anyways if you needed to talk you should have come to me or Harry, like I said we were there."

"Right because when I finally decided to come to you and asked if I could talk to you, what did you say? That's right; I needed to just get over it."

"Well you do, we all went through hell that year. All of us have moved on but you can't." Not noticing that they were being watched by everyone that was at the party plus Sirius, Tonks and Remus had just shown up. Walking out into the yard, looking around at everyone, their smiles dropping off their faces. "You just wanted more attention, you hated that everyone wanted to ask Harry or I questions about it and you were just left to the side. You had to make Bill and Charlie feel bad for you too." Looking at them and shaking his head, "I don't know what she said to you but I can't believe you fell for it."

Stepping closer to Ron, you could hear the energy in the young woman crackle. She pokes him in the chest, "Attention, do you even know me? Now you are basically calling me a liar too. Well, how about I give you a chance to hear the whole story now. To see what you would have said if I told you? Might as well, then you can hear it from Charlie and Bill too."

Against their better judgments, Charlie, Bill and George all step forward, "Hermione..?"

Whipping her head around and pointing at them, "No, I am sick of him treating me like I am worthless or crazy. He needs to hear this. He thinks he has all of the answers to my problems; let him hear what my issues are." They all step back, looking at each other. She is alive with anger, they have never seen her this mad. She is poking him hard enough he stumbles back a little. "Now, Ronald, oh wise one, tell me what you would have told me when I told, that I owe what little dignity I had left at that point in stage when we were taken. To none other than Lucius Malfoy because even though to him I am just a Mudblood to him, he stopped Scabior from raping me on the floor of the Malfoy Manor." Ron starting to pale, "And then because he was not able to satiate that need, Bellatrix allowed him to beat and kick me when I did not answer her questions about the Order and what we were doing in the forest. That was for the first few hours but that was too tame for Bellatrix and she became bored with that."

"Hermione…." Ron squeaking out.

"Wait, I haven't gotten to the best part yet." Hermione continues her rampage, letting the pent up emotions roll out of her, "You may remember a little of this, you probably heard my screams when she started using the Cruciatus Curse on me, until then I was able to keep from screaming. I fought it; I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of hearing me scream." Holding her head up "But that is something that I don't know if anyone could withstand. Still I kept our secrets but here is the part that keeps me up at night. How someone could find such joy in carving another person alive. So while she carved this in my arm," pulling her sleeve up, "then this in my stomach." Pulling her shirt up, "As always I thought about you two and everyone else I called family. What was going to happen to you? You tell me, how you would have helped me deal with that."

He was silent and looking like he was going to be sick, she is continuing, "So I am sorry, I trusted Charlie, Bill and Fleur with my secrets and guilt. When they met me I was already bleeding and broken, I didn't have to be anything to them, prove anything. They took me like I was. They healed me and stayed with me through my nightmares. I even broke Charlie's nose you idiot, while he was trying to help because I was in so much pain." She is shaking from all of the emotion she has and had flowing through her body. She is standing inches from him. "I still have nightmares that she is coming back for me. So when you come up with something, how I should deal with all of that, you let me know." Turning around, realizing how many people were now standing there. "I am sorry; you all had to hear that. I need to leave. Get some air." Saying softly, she is making her way through the people. Tossing Bill, Charlie and Fleur as she is passing them, squeezing their arms gently. Trying to say something to her George is stopped; putting her hand on his mouth. "Please, just let me have some time." Walking down towards the pond, she is breathing hard, trying not to cry.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh goodness, thank you to all that have reviewed, I appreciate it. Also I have forgotten this in the last couple of chapters, I don't own anything, and I wish I did. Happy Reading.**

**Sbolzzz—I know, I hated how she basically let Ron treat her like crap in school in the books, I needed a way to let her unleash at him.**

**.96780 – I am very pleased you can't jinx me lol I wanted to have everyone be a little shocked at how they found out what Hermione has been going through. She makes time for everyone else but doesn't let anyone in. Harry and her will have a good talk, don't worry.**

**LeeArt – Thanks! Ron is a git and needs to be put in his place. Or at least I think so.**

**Miss Magic 101 – Thank you for the glowing review, I really like the idea of developing the relationships between everyone and I like the details. I just hope that I don't move too slow through the story and annoy anyone. **

Every person is turning and looking at Ron, who is now sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. Expecting Molly to go into one of her famous tirades, the people standing next to her take a step back but the screaming doesn't come from her but from someone completely unexpected. "You immature, miserable, great big arse you! What the hell were you thinking? Were you thinking?" Luna starts yelling and failing her hands around. Hitting him in the chest as he leans back at the shock of her yelling, "Have you lost all of your common sense, did you have any to begin with? She is your friend, one of your best friends, you need to apologize to her, hell you need to get on your stomach and crawl to her to ask her forgiveness. Get over it? So help me, I should hex you for saying that!" Slowly people start backing up, letting Luna have at Ron. No one has ever seen her angry let alone yell at someone. Moving around to the other side of the house, hear Luna yelling at Ron and this time it might stick as he listens to everything other thing Luna says.

Trying to get a semblance of normalcy back, greetings are exchanged, Molly and other girls go back in the kitchen and Arthur asks the boys, Sirius and Remus to set up the tent and tables for dinner. Looking at the pond he can see Hermione sitting by herself. "Boys, set up the tent, I will be back." Sighing and heading towards the young witch.

"Dad, are you sure?" Bill asks.

"Not sure if you want to do that." George warns.

"Boys, I must know how to talk to women when they are upset, otherwise your mum would have hexed me into oblivion by now." He smiles, "I will be fine, plus you aren't too far if I get into trouble."

She hears him coming, her chin is resting on her knees, she turns her head so he can't see her face. She is crying and is embarrassed by her outburst. "Sweetheart" he sits down on the ground by her and puts his around. At first she is resistant to his attempts to comfort her and then she breaks down and throws herself at him.

"I am so sorry, Arthur, I didn't mean to make such a scene." She sobs. "There is just so much going on, first the Ministry is making us marry, then I have to admit what happened to you about my parents and now Ron! Oh he just gets me so mad. I really tried to hold my temper, I tried but I just couldn't take it any longer." Leaning away from Arthur and still ranting, she is punching the ground in front of her, "I am just so mad, I have always tried to be so much for so many and when I needed him, he wouldn't listen." Arthur is just listening at this point in stage, knowing well enough she just needs to get it all out. "Bloody hell, it's not like I asked to be tortured, I would give anything to have not lived through that but also I wouldn't wish that on anyone and if it was between me or them, I am glad it was me."

"Hermione, that is why you are as strong as you are. You know in your heart that if could go back and put someone else in your place you wouldn't do it. You would go toe to toe with them again." Putting his arm around her, "Molly and I are proud of you; your parents would be too." Looking at him, he is shaking his head, "They wouldn't understand it all but they would know that they raised an incredible young witch and would love you still the same regardless of what happened." Standing up, "Now you take your time and when you are ready, come back to us. I will tell everyone that you don't want to talk anymore about it."

"Thank you Arthur."

While the boys are outside setting up the tent and the others are in the kitchen, giving Ron and Luna some space. She had screamed and hollered at him for quite some time after the others walked away. Soon all is quiet and slowly Luna is walking around the corner and in her normal airy voice. "I am not sure what came over me, I am sorry I yelled like that." Looking down at her feet before Molly breaks the silence, "You are quite right in my book Luna, you said exactly what everyone else wanted to say." Walking around to her and Molly is hugging her tightly, "He deserved that, don't ever apologize for that." Everyone mumbles in agreement, looking around the others in the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen Ron has his head hung. Lifting her hand before anyone else can say anything Molly states. "Now, Ron has already gotten a right ear full from Luna, I don't want to hear anyone else say anything to him. I think he needs to first apologize to Charlie and then try to apologize to Hermione. That is if she will accept it." Looking at him, with her arms crossed.

Opening and closing his mouth a few times before "I am sorry, I don't know what came over me. I am very ashamed with what I said to her. I had no idea, I am going to apologize to both of them and then I think it will be best if I go home." Walking back out, no one says anything. Each of them looking at the other with the same thought, what all did Luna say to him? Apologizing so quickly is out of character for Ron. Exiting the house, into the yard he sees all of his brother plus Sirius and Remus staring at him. Before he even gets all the way to Charlie, George punches him, hard in the gut.

"I hope you feel as bad as she does right now, having to relive all of that just because you are a prat." standing over his brother George is fuming, his hands are still balled up into fists. "She hadn't even told Gin until this morning."

Trying to speak but he can't catch his breath; he is falling to the ground. "I do, I am really sorry. I had no idea. Trust me; you can't make me feel any lower than I already do." Putting his head in his hands and running them through his hair, a trait all Weasley men share, when they are stressed. "Charlie, I feel really bad, I shouldn't have said that there was anything going on between you two. I don't know why I thought that."

"No, you shouldn't have, you had no proof to accuse someone of something like that." Charlie says, flexing his hands. "I love Hermione, as a sister. When you all appeared at the Shell Cottage, she was a mess. She hardly weighed anything and has lost a lot of blood. She needed someone to take care of her. Fleur tried to heal her but she could only do so much. She was bleeding so badly; she even tried to argue with us that she would be fine." He put one hand through his hair, "Took us time to get her convinced to let us see her wounds. She can be quite stubborn, even when she knows she needs help."

"Stubborn, doesn't even describe her," Harry says laughing just a little, bringing a smile to everyone's face, knowing that Hermione puts everyone else first but will always stand her ground.

"Once Bill figured the knife was cursed and we figured out the potion to use. We were able to heal her body not without her taking a swing at me first; I mean the potion we used more or less cauterized the cuts. Burning skin is not something you ever want to smell. You know what, she still didn't scream, I had put up a silencing charm just in case but we didn't need it until she fell asleep. Those couple of nights at the cottage the only time she really made any noise was when she slept." shrugging Charlie says, "We just did for her what we would want done for Ginny if she were in that position. After the Battle at Hogwarts, I checked in her and wrote her." Rolling his eyes at Bill's smirk "Yes, Bill, she did cause some talk when she visited me at the reserve, I had a few days off and I knew she wasn't happy, so she came and stayed with me. It gave me a chance to see how she was doing." Looking down at his brother who was still on the ground, "I accept your apology but I would tread very lightly with Hermione." Offering his hand out to Ron and pulling him to his feet. "I think you deserve to be on her bad side for a while.

"George," Ron turning to his other brother.

"Not right now Ron." George says walking away waving him off. "Another time," Fred is following George, they see their dad, "How is she Dad?"

"Pissed off, very pissed, I would let her be for a little while, let her come back up when she is ready. She really doesn't want to talk about it, so I suggest everyone leave her be, especially you Ron. Give her a day or two until you try to approach her."

Sirius approaches George, "Can I have a minute George? Just something I wanted to talk to you about, it might take your mind off everything right now."

"Sure Sirius, what's up?"

"Congrats, I just heard this morning about you and Hermione, she is a wonderful woman, you are lucky." Sirius smirks, knowing well enough that the two of them are a great fit. Hermione has put Sirius in his place more than a few times; he knows she will be fine.

"I know she is, she simply amazing." Flushing red as he realizes, he is grinning like he is crazy.

"Well, if you ever want to treat her, I have access tickets to shows in Muggle London. I know she likes theater, she mentioned it." Sirius is looking around like he is awkward, which never happens.

"That's awesome, I don't know how to thank you, I was just saying to Bill and Fleur I wanted to do something extra special for her." George is smiling, a plan is coming into place for him to treat Hermione to a night out, though Sirius' behavior is concerning. "What's the matter Sirius, you look uncomfortable? Something going on?"

"Well, I am feeling a little guilty about what Bellatrix did to Hermione, you know she was my cousin, crazy cousin but still unfortunately family." Biting his lip, "I just don't want Hermione to look at me and see her. I knew something happened at the Malfoy's that she wasn't telling anyone. She does so much for us all and none of us could help her when she needed it."

"Sirius, she won't, she cares about you. Why do you think she comes and checks on you? I know she stops by and has dinner with you and the Lupins, if all she saw was Bellatrix, she wouldn't be able to do that. Now that she is opening up it is our turn to help her."

"You are probably right; don't tell anyone I said that." Smirking and walking back to the others.

**In the kitchen**

The ladies are all talking about the upcoming nuptials, when they hear the Floo activate and then. "Mama, mama, mama!"

"Teddy's here!" Tonks says "With Mum. Hey there little man," as she picks up the toddler, he is 3 and is extremely smart and active. Kissing him and then her mother, "I hope he wasn't too much of a handful."

"He is always wonderful but he kept asking for his Auntie Mi. Very adamant he wants to see her." Andromeda is laughing, "That is all I have heard for the last hour."

"Auntie Mi, Mama. I want to see Auntie Mi." Hermione was too difficult for Teddy to say so he settled on the last part of her name, Mi, which sounded like me. He is saying with a very serious face. Tonks is trying not to laugh at him but he has such a furrow in his brow he looks like a little old man.

"Ok, Teddy, she is outside, down by the pond. We can go find her. I will be back in a few minutes." As she is being led out the door by the very determined toddler.

In the yard, Remus and Sirius see Teddy and Tonks, "Teddy! Come see your Uncle Si!"

"No Uncle Si, I want Auntie Mi," pointing a finger at the older man.

"Here Dora, let me take him, he and I will go see her." Picking up Teddy and putting him on his shoulders. "Teddy say hi to everyone else before we go."

"Hi." Hunching down, trying to hide behind Sirius' head but his hair has now turned a vibrant red. Unfortunately with him being young his metamorphic qualities come out at random times. "Now Uncle Si, let's go," Poking Sirius in the side of the head.

Laughing at the persistence that is all Dora, "He wants his Auntie Mi, we will be back, I think she could use a visit from this little guy."

The closer they get to her, the more Teddy is starting to bounce, "Auntie Mi, Auntie Mi!" waiving his hand and bouncing.

Getting up to great Teddy, she is smiling; it has been a little while since she has seen Sirius. "Hi Sirius, how are you?" Stretching her arms out to Teddy who launches himself at her and in the process knocking Hermione off her feet, "Oh Teddy what am I going to do with you?" She asks from the ground, the toddler now sitting on her stomach.

"Hi Auntie Mi, I miss you," burying his face in her neck his little fingers tickling her neck causing her to shriek with laughter.

By the house, they can hear the shriek of laughter, from the lake that causes everyone to look around. Smiling Remus says, "Well Teddy found Hermione."

Back to the laughing pair on the ground and Sirius looking around not sure what to do. "Come on Si, join us." Patting the ground next to her "I don't bite, regardless of how I acted earlier."

"I am sorry Mi, I feel horrible." Sitting down next to her and flopping on his back. "I hope you can still be my friend."

"Sirius Orion Black, do you really want to irritate me today? Not really in the mood for games. I have had enough crap…. Oooff," rubbing her stomach, "Teddy what did you do that for?"

"Auntie MI, can't be upset, she needs to be happy."

"Ok but don't push on my stomach like that, it hurt."

"I sorry," he lowers his head and his eyes turn dark brown and his hair lengths and curls to mimic Hermione's hair.

"How can I be upset at you when you do that? It's ok Teddy, just Uncle Si is being silly. He doesn't realize that he is my family not just my friend." Raising her eyes to meet Sirius', "I mean that too." Grabbing his hand, "I hold no grudge against you."

Flashback to Grimmauld Place the week after the Battle of Hogwarts

Sirius' POV

I stood there watching her from the door of the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe. It is roughly 2 in the morning and I have no idea what she is doing here and why it looks as though she is starting to cook.

"Blasted, annoying git," slamming pan down on the stove. "Leave him be, he says, get over it, he says. I need to talk with him and he won't help me. He wouldn't be here without me." Rummaging through a cabinet, looking for something, slamming the door when she doesn't find it, moving on to the next cabinet and repeating the course of events. Pushing myself out of the darkness and towards the agitated young witch before I can get two steps into the room. She is whipping around and pointing her wand at me, her normally vibrant brown eyes are red and puffy and the color is bordering on black. "Don't move," she hisses. Putting my hands in the air, showing I have no wand. I should have known better than to approach anyone so soon after the war without announcing myself but she is in my house. Lowering her wand and head when she realizes who she is threatening. "Sorry Sirius. Habits don't go away."

"It's ok. I just heard the noise and was wondering who was making it." Peeking around her at the stove, "Making something to eat?"

"Was going to, nothing sounds good but I am starving." Rubbing her stomach, "I have been so hungry since we got back; I think I went to long and too often without food when we were gone."

I guide her to a seat, "Let me make something for you. I have to ask though why you are here?" Knowing she was most likely looking for Harry my godson but wanted to hear it from her.

"Harry told me if I ever needed him to just come by and if he wasn't here to make myself comfortable." I see her tense up, "He didn't tell you, did he?" I shake my head no. "Oh my god, I will be going. I thought he told you or asked you." Standing up quickly, she is heading for the door.

"Wait Hermione, you can stay, I am up most nights anyway and it is nice to have someone else around." Walking towards her, I put an arm around her shoulder and set her back in the chair. "Rough night?"

"Been better, been worse, just needed to talk with someone and first person wouldn't talk with me and Harry's not here, then I realized I was starving." Shrugging "I guess I am just lonely for one of the boys, it had been just the three of us for so long and now I am having a hard time getting settled back into the Burrow with everyone else. Weird, lonely in a houseful of people." Smiling slightly, "Now you think I am crazy."

"Well, I have two ears if you want." I don't her very well but have heard stories from Harry and she has stood by him through everything so I can try and help her. "And no you are not crazy, just never heard one of the famous Granger rants as Harry calls them." I see a small smile on her lips. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

"Oh, can we make pancakes?" she is rubbing her hands together with a look of a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Of course," how could I say no to her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I appreciate the offer but what I need to talk to someone about, I don't know you well enough." Walking towards me and leaning against the counter. "But we can talk about anything else. Like, how is it having Harry live here?"

"It's great, except I never see him." I look at her and shrug, "He is always doing something for the Ministry or Aurors or with Ginny." Nodding her head in agreement. "Don't get me wrong, I love him, he is everything James and Lily were but it gets lonely now that the Order is not meeting here constantly."

"Trust me it could be worse, Molly has been insufferable, I can't go anywhere without her asking me 20 questions. I love the woman but Gods!" Tossing her hands up in the air "Bloody hell woman, I was on the run for close to a year, I think I can go to the loo alone." Crossing her arms across her chest, laughing, "I know, she means well."

"She does and we, the whole Order were afraid for you, all of you. She also knew that you would be the one watching out for the boys, so now she wants to watch out for you. For her, she had 3 children on the run." The young woman has taken over making food, watching her stir, I know she is thinking. "You know if it gets too much at the Burrow, you can stay here. If you want." Looking at me confused, "I just mean, if you need a break, a night or two once in a while. You can help clean out some of the rooms and have a reason to escape. Think about it." She has finished making the pancakes and has plated up food for both of us.

We ate our pancakes in the silence. Chatting here and there about everyday things. Watching her, I realized she has more going on in her mind than she lets anyone know. "I think, I could come by twice a week. I could help around the house if ever you need me too or we could just talk like this."

End of Flash back

"You really are the brightest witch of the age, you know that." Laughing, "When I first met you, all I could think about was, you bossed Harry just like Lily bossed James. I do have something I want to talk to you about." Squeezing her hand tighter, "Congrats first off, I have already told George; he is extremely lucky to have you. I hope you are happy."

"The whole thing was a shock, I didn't think they would actually pass such a law but I can see why they have. I am as happy as I can be, George is wonderful. Never figured I would be marrying a Weasley, lucky though I could have been paired with someone I don't know. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well first off we have missed you at dinner, haven't we Teddy?" The little boy nods his head, sadly, "I hope that we will see you again soon, you can bring George if you want to. I mean, I would like to get to know him better than I do since he is marrying you. You are like family to me, just like Harry, you know."

"You are sounding weird, even for you Si." Sitting up she is looking down on him now, cradling the toddler who is almost asleep.

"Well, you don't have to, if you don't want to but I know that in both Muggle and Wizarding tradition the father of the bride is involved with many things in the ceremony. I know yours can't be there. I want to, I mean, if you need, I would be honored to." Smacking himself in the face with his hand, "This is not how I meant to say it."

"Well then out with it. We have talked about too many things for you to be like this." Looking over at him, "What is the matter?"

"I would be honored if you would consider letting me help you with that role." Sighing, "You and the others are my family, since I am the last of the Blacks, I know you were probably considering asking Arthur, you have known him longer and better than me but I wanted say I would love to help. You don't have to answer now but think about it."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" sounding confused, Sirius is shaking his head.

"I would love to have you give me away."

"You can think about it if you want."

"Si, shut up."

Laying there in the silence, they are both smiling. Realizing that they both have found families they need. While they no longer had the ones they were born into for very similar reasons, both of them were defending what they believed in. "I am going to go back to the house, dinner will be ready soon," Sirius is getting up, "You want me to take Teddy with me."

"No, he can stay we will be up shortly." Laying there for a few more minutes, she can hear Molly calling everybody to dinner, getting up is a little more difficult this time; Teddy has fallen asleep. She is carrying the sleeping boy against her shoulder. Approaching the rest of the group, settling into a large chair on the end of the table, she is smiling.

"Here Hermione, I can take him, so you can eat," Remus is offering.

Waving him off, "Don't worry about it, I miss snuggling him; I don't get to do this very often anymore. Plus before long he will go through a phase that girls are gross and I won't get hugs anymore." Tonks is smiling on one side of her and George is on the other.

"He has been asking for you all day according to mum. He misses you." Slowly everyone is filing in around the table. Ron is next to Luna and his mother, no one really wanting to sit next to him, glaring at him occasionally. Between Tonks and George filling her plate up she has plenty of food, she has Teddy in one arm and is feeding herself with the other. "You know Hermione, you do that well," Tonks says smiling; Hermione is lifting her eyes from her plate.

"Well it's easy with a little one like Teddy; he is a great little one." Smiling, "Don't start with me Dora." She is shaking her finger at her and laughing "Or I won't offer to take him anymore. I can't help it that he loves me." Shifting the weight of the boy from one arm to the other. "Do you think you can take him? My arm fell asleep and I can't get it woke up."

Taking her son, Tonks is taking him into the Burrow to lay him down on the couch.

Conversation is comfortable around the table; Amanda and Charlie are on the other side of George. Everyone is having their own discussions, Amanda is leaning across the table a little and is talking quietly, "I am really sorry Hermione, I didn't mean for any of that to happen."

"Don't think about it another minute, you had no idea." Hermione is grabbing her hand and squeezing it slightly, "I hope we can get together sometime and get to know each other when I am not screaming at someone." Amanda is blushing at Hermione's comment.

"She is normally quite nice, she can even be charming when she wants to be." Pretending to whisper to Amanda. "But don't tell her I said so." George is smiling. Amanda is bumping George with her shoulder and turns back to Charlie. George is turning back to Hermione as she is yawning. "I talked with Fred; he knows I will be moving in with you, it works out great then he and Angelina can have the flat over the shop. When do you want me to start?"

"No time like the present. How about you go get a few things tonight and come over. I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

"I can do that. I will start each day by bringing a few things with me after work. We can talk about furniture and such later." Looking down the table at each of the couples, "If you want to I can take tomorrow off as well and we can just relax together."

"Sounds good but do you think we can go soon, I am worn out."

"Let me go talk with Fred for a minute about tomorrow and then we can start our good byes." Kissing her on the cheek as he gets up to go to the other end of the table.

She is watching the conversation between the twins and doesn't notice Harry at first. "Oh, Harry, sorry, I was spaced out a little." Grabbing his hand squeezing it. "How are you?"

"Better if you meet me for lunch tomorrow? I want to talk with you."

"Owl me with a time and place, I am off and George and I will just be hanging out, getting use to each other." Laughing, "Never thought I would have to get use to someone I already knew." Leaning her head back against her chair and smiling.

"I will talk to you tomorrow then," Quietly in her ear, "You mean a lot to me, don't forget that," Harry kissing her on the cheek and is gone. Closing her eyes for just a minute, waiting for George to come back, before she knows it she has dozed off.

"Come on sleepyhead, time to go." George is waking her and pulling her up out of her chair.

"Sleepyhead, I only leaned my head back just now." Hearing his laughter, opening her eyes and realizing the yard is emptier than two seconds ago.

"No, you nodded off and we didn't have the heart to wake you but Charlie and Amanda are going and then I am taking you home." Walking her in the house. "I was finally able to wake Sleeping Beauty here but not for long I am thinking." Hermione is already leaning back against him.

Feeling her weight shift and new arms around her, "Night Hermione, see you soon." Charlie kissing her on the cheek and hugging her tight. "Forget me beating George up; you let me know if Ron gives you anymore problems." Another set of arms are circling them both, Amanda has her arms around both Charlie and Hermione. "It was great to meet you."

"Sorry I dozed off you two; next time I promise I will stay awake."

"No problem, take care of yourself." Amanda says as they are leaving.

"Get her home and in bed George," Arthur is telling his son. After squeezing Hermione "Have a nice day off tomorrow, relax a little."

"Hermione, you tell me if you need anything." Getting a bone crushing hug from Molly.

"I will Molly, right now I just want my bed, sorry but I am exhausted for some reason."

"You had a busy day, now off you go." Pushing Hermione and George towards the Floo and he is taking her home.

"We are here, let me get you to bed, I will go get stuff from my flat tomorrow." Picking her up in his arms, her arms are wrapping around his neck. Walking through the flat he makes his way into the bedroom, shifting her so she is leaning lengthwise against him, with just the one arm around her waist. Pulling the covers down on her side and sitting her down, "Lift your arms Meenie, I am going to take your jumper off, so you will be more comfortable." Compliant with the request, she is lifting her arms up, pealing her jumper off, leaning her back on the bed. "I will be back; I am going to the bathroom." Kissing her temple and pulling the blankets up over her. Several minutes later, walking out of the bathroom. Looking at her in the moonlight, she is now laying in bed with the sheets thrown back. She must have woken up enough to change into her pajamas. George is smiling at her, climbing in bed next to her. Covering her back up and settling in next to her.

Groaning and shifting herself towards George, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him on the neck. "Night Georgie, sweet dreams."

**Thought it was time to bring in a few more characters, Sirius and Teddy I just couldn't resist not writing about the little guy, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. More to come soon. Now to figure out what to have George do special for Hermione, what does Harry want to talk with Hermione about and when will Ron and Hermione see each other next.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you .96780 and Miss Magic 101 for the reviews. I don't own anything, just having my way with them for a little fun J**

Waking up and stretching his arm over to pull Hermione closer as it has gotten colder during the night. George's arm is not able to find her next to him, opening his eyes; he sees that she is not there. Judging by the temperature of her side of the bed, she has been gone for some time. Pulling his jeans on and walking down the hall he can hear music softly playing from the living room. Looking around the corner not wanting to startle her, she is sitting on her couch with her legs up to her chest and her head against her knees. Listening to the music he can tell it is not a good night for her. It is slow tempo and the woman's voice is gut-wrenching, you could hear the hurt in the voice.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

"Hermione, love, what's the matter?" Coming around the corner in to the room, where she is sitting. "Why didn't you wake me?" Shrugging her shoulders, she doesn't say anything, crying a little more. "You don't want to talk do you?" She shakes her head. "Ok, then, I will just sit here with you." Sitting down at the end of the couch, far enough away that he isn't encroaching on her space but close enough if she stretched her legs out, she would have her feet on him. Sitting in there in the silence, he is watching her out of the corner of his eye. She is fidgeting, slightly rocking back and forth. Slowly she is turning her body she that can put her head in his lap. Stroking her hair, he doesn't speak at first, just lets her lay there and relax.

"There is just so much to think about right now." She says as she is playing with an invisible string on his jeans, sliding her finger up and down a two inch patch on the outside of his knee, "I just can't quiet my mind. I woke up with this horrible feeling in my stomach."

"You can tell me anything, when did you stop believing that?" Continuing to run his fingers through her hair, "I won't judge you."

"I know, but its different now but at the same time it's still the same. I am afraid."

"Not of me I hope; I would never hurt you."

"I am afraid I will hurt you."

"Ok, time for you to sit up, I need you to look at me. " Slowly lifting her into a sitting position, facing her to him, her knees are now up to her chest again. He puts a leg on either side of her and pulls her close, so that she looks into his face. "Why do you think you are going to hurt me?"

"What if I am too screwed up to love anymore? What if I can't make you happy? When we were in school we argued and he told me he didn't think I could love anyone, I only loved book and rules."

"Right now, I can only assume which prat said that, Ron?" She doesn't answer but she didn't have to, he knew he was right. "I am finding more and more reason to punch him again." Pinching the bridge of his nose, "You can't believe him."

"Punch him again? You didn't…"

"Yes I did, right in the gut, made him fall to the ground. If I hadn't Harry would have. He pissed us all off. Going after you like he did."

"Normally I would be upset at you hitting him but thank you, better you than me at that point in stage."

"Now back to the question at hand, why do you think you will hurt me?"

"Because of marrying me, you won't be able to fall in love and marry the girl you want to, then you will grow to resent me, and we will fight more and more and be miserable and I don't want to live like that." Crying harder, she leans her head against his chest.

"You think way too much, Meenie. How about you let me fall in love with you?"

"You can't choose who you fall in love with."

"You are intelligent, wonderful, caring, strong, gorgeous, hard-working, loyal, slightly mental," smirking at her, "and all mine. I want nothing more, just for you to be happy. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "I take the idea of marriage, very seriously. I believe that you marry the one who makes you happy, can make you laugh and the one that when you are apart makes your heartache. You make me very happy, we use to laugh all the time and when you were gone I was miserable. So I think, I am on my way to loving you," Whispering the last sentence, unsure how she is going to react. Not saying anything, leaning back she looks at him. Stretching her legs out and around him, she is sliding closer, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "I will make you happy for the rest of your life, if you let me."

"Thank you. For everything." Hugging him closer and wrapping her legs tighter around him. "Especially hitting Ron," Laughing and rubbing her nose on his chest. "I am sorry I woke you."

"No worries, for better or worse right? I mean, there is no nice way of saying this. You have issues; you have every right to have issues. I will help you as much as you let me, just be honest with me." Kissing her forehead, "I was honest when I told you everything in this relationship will be at your speed, as you want it. Now, let's go back to bed, we have all day tomorrow to talk." Without waiting for a response, George is standing up, "Hang on." With her arms and legs still around him; she is wiggling afraid of being dropped, laughing at her "Unless you want to be dropped I would stop wiggling." Dumping her unceremoniously on the bed and then crawling over her to his side. "Good early morning, Meenie, now get some sleep" lifting his hops to pull off his jeans; creeping under the covers and back to sleep for both of them.

Hermione POV

Waking up, with one of George's arms over my stomach; I remember how I looked forward to those days. He always made me feel comfortable. We told Molly it was only once in a while but there were a few years that it was more like at least once a month. I could get use to waking up like this every day. I need to go to the bathroom but the bed is so warm, I don't want to get up. But I can't fall back asleep because I need to go. Sighing, and inching out of bed, after relieving myself, should I get back in bed or make breakfast? Deciding on bed after seeing how comfortable George looks, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Sliding back over to him, laying down so my head is on his shoulder but facing away from him. "I was wondering which side of your brain was going to win out. The responsible side is saying time to get up or the fun side saying back in bed and snuggle with the sexy wizard laying there." I can feel his arm snake around my waist pulling me close. "Now snuggle with me and go back to sleep, it is still early."

I am just about to drift back to sleep when there is something not quite right, I feel like there is something I need to do. "George, I will be right back."

"Promise?"

"I promise," walking down the hallway into the kitchen, looking out the window, there is an owl perched on the window sill. Opening the window, handing the owl a few treats and taking the letter, it has an official Ministry seal, I wonder what it could be.

Ms. Granger,

We regret to inform you the trace you placed on Jean and Richard Granger was terminated early this morning around 3 am, when they were killed. From the reports of the Muggle police officers they were killed by a drunk driver. Please accept our condolences.

Sincerely,

Ms. Helga Rafferty

Office of Trace and Tracking

End of POV

Awaken by screaming from the kitchen, wand in hand George is running for her. She is pacing back and forth, holding a letter in her hands, sobbing and throwing a mug she grabbed from the counter. He flinches as it showers tiny pieces on the ground. "This is not fair! Is it not bad enough, I can't make them remember me but did they have to be taken away completely from me? Why? It's not fair! They didn't deserve this." Trying to hold her, she hits him in the chest, struggling against him. Taking some time before she finally wore herself out. She slides out of his arms and lands on the ground in a pile.

Standing there, George is unsure what to do, kneeling next to her trying to comfort her but at the same time pulling the letter from her hands. Reading the words before him, pulling out his wand he sends his Patronus, whispering "Please come, Hermione needs you badly." Two silver foxes run away, attempting to rouse the two people he is hoping can help her. Hoping that he will be able to comfort her until help arrives. Lying with her on the floor, he doesn't want to move her; she is shaking so hard. He can't imagine what she is feeling. Conjuring a blanket from the living room, wrapping her up in his arms he is now leaning back against the cabinet when he hears the first person enter the flat. Without saying anything, handing the letter to the witch standing in the kitchen, unaware as to why they have been summoned. The second witch is approaching, rubbing her eyes and trying to get an idea of what is going on, the letter is now being handed to her.

"Mon ange (my angel)," Kneeling to Hermione and rubbing her back; as tiny as she is Fleur can also command a room. "Please George. Put her in bed, we will help her." Taking Ginny to the side, you can see they are formulating a plan on how to do just that.

Placing her in bed, speaking softly to her "I am sorry Hermione, I know you wouldn't want anyone to know until you told them but I knew Ginny and Fleur would be able to help you better than I can." Covering her up and kissing her on the cheek, he leaves the room to find Fleur and Ginny ready with tea, warm water and washcloths.

"Why don't you go for a little while, George, we will look after her. See if you can find out anything else for her. She will want to know everything." Fleur is telling him as she finishes preparing a few items to take in the bedroom. Ginny has already gone in trying comfort her best friend. He can hear her sobs, breaking his heart as he looks down the hallway towards the sounds. "Check back in a few hours, I will help her." Patting his arm as she walks down the hallway, Fleur is so strong having only lost her family at the end of the war; she is the best to understand what Hermione needs. Not wanting to disturb the women in the bedroom, he Floos to the flat he shares with Fred, shirtless and shoeless.

Stepping out into the living room, surprising both Fred and Angelina, who were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, "Sorry guys, normally I would have sent word ahead." Surprised either is up, it is early and the shop won't open for several hours.

"What did you do to make her kick you out like that?" Fred laughing at the current state of undress his brother was in.

"Fleur did."

"What?" Both Angelina and Fred ask, looking at each other and then back at George.

"Fleur and Ginny are at Hermione's flat. She received an owl this morning from the Ministry. It seems since her parents memories couldn't be restored, she had requested a special trace be placed on them so that she would be notified if there was any trouble." Rubbing his head and the back of his neck, "Well, they were killed last night, something about a drunk driver." Sighing and slumping down into a chair next to Fred. "I sent for Ginny and Fleur, knowing that Fleur might be able to comfort her, since she just lost her parents and Ginny because she is Hermione's best friend."

"Oh my god, I can't believe it." Angelina is saying, covering her mouth with her hand, grabbing Fred's hand with the other.

"Fleur suggested I try and find out more information for Hermione, since she will want to know how it happened." Closing his eyes and rubbing them, "I just can't imagine what if, anything else can happen to the poor girl." Sighing and getting back up, "I should get dressed and head to the Ministry to see if they have more information. Can you do me a favor? When Honeyduke's opens could one of you pop up there and get me a box of Sugar Quills?" Tipping his head, Fred is looking at him, "It was something I would get her when we were in school to pick her up. It's not much but it's something." Walking down the hallway into his bedroom, sitting down on the bed he puts his head in his hands. Wiping his eyes, not realizing that he had even begun crying, hating to know she was in pain, He knows that he needs to get moving and get over to the Department of Trace and Tracking to see if they will give him any information. Dressing in a set of his better robes, wanting to portray that he is a responsible wizard. He is attempting to flatten the hair on his head but there is one lock that will just not lay down. Exiting his room, "Angelina, can you help me?" Looking around the flat for the young lady, "I can't get my hair to lay down right. I want to look presentable."

"Sure George, come here," She is walking towards him, laughing at the mess he has made on top of his head. Moving her wand across his head and down his face, "There you go, I tamed your hair and made you look a little less tired." Patting his arm, "Good luck, and let us know if you need anything."

Walking back to the Floo, George is not ready to find out any more information that will hurt Hermione. Knowing he must do this, knowing she will hurt more before she is happy again. Sadly calling out, "Ministry of Magic."

Back at Hermione's flat

Each of the young witches are lying on either side of Hermione, they each have a hold of a hand. Hermione is on her side, facing Fleur. Fleur is stroking her hair and Ginny is rubbing her back. "Hermione, hun, what can we do for you?" Ginny is asking as quietly as she can.

"Just what you are doing, please, just don't leave me." Crying softly again, "When do you think George will be back?"

"I told him to go to the Ministry and see what he could find out. Don't worry mon ange, he will find out what he can and then come home. Try and sleep, we will stay here with you until he comes back."

"Thank you both," Sobbing again, her whole body shaking with each breath. "It is just so hard, I had hoped that we may find a way to reverse the charm and get them back." Inhaling sharply, "Now I will never get to hug them again and tell them how much I love them." Rushing from the bed into the bathroom, she is puking, her stomach and heart aching. Leaning her head against her arm and hovering over toilet. Thinking she is going to be sick once more but before she is everything is spinning and then it is all black. Waking sometime later, Ginny is lying in bed with her, holding onto her hand. "What happened, Gin?"

"You passed out. You need to eat something, if I get you toast, will you eat it?" Stroking Hermione's face, "You need to try and keep your strength."

"I'll eat but you won't bring it to me. I will go to the kitchen. I have to try, they would be upset with me for acting like this. I need to be strong." Starting to get up, Hermione's knees buckle, it is mid-afternoon and she hadn't eaten since the day prior. Taking Ginny's out stretched arm she is lifting herself up again and starts for the kitchen. Hearing Fleur talking with someone, she strains to her the conversation but her head is ringing with a headache. "Hi Harry," seeing the dark haired man standing there in the living room in the midst of a conversation with Fleur.

"Mione, come here." Opening his arms to her, doing as she has many other times, and flinging herself at him. Catching her and mumbling "It's going to be ok, we are all here for you. Just let us be, ok?" Kissing her forehead and playing with her hair is he has always done when comforting her.

"I'll try, I just can't believe it. They are gone." The two friends are holding each other, not noticing that Ginny and Fleur have backed out of the room and back into the kitchen. Harry is pulling her to the couch, holding on to her as she is crying. "Everything is just so screwed up, I am screwed up." He is pulling her on his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"No, Mione, you are not screwed up, you are going to have rough times and great times. You just have to let us in with you. We are all here for you, let us help you like you have help us all." Holding on to her as she finishes crying, after about 30 minutes, "We need to get you to eat. What do you want, I will get you anything."

"I don't want to be a bother. I was just going to have some toast."

"You are not going to be a bother, I mean it anything. You need to eat a hearty meal."

"Well, I guess, lasagna sounds really good, I mean if it isn't any trouble."

"No problem. I know just the place, go take a shower and I will get food for us all and hopefully George will be back soon." Getting up off the couch and taking Hermione to Ginny and Fleur in the kitchen. "I am going to get food; I should be gone long enough for her to take a shower."

"Thanks Harry, be careful." Looking at the two women in her kitchen, "Can one or both of you at least come in the bedroom while I shower? I am still a little lightheaded." Taking her hand, Ginny is walking her down the hallway.

"Hermione, I am going to Floo home and talk Bill, I will be back," looking at the young woman, "Is that ok?"

"Fine, Fleur, thank you, I appreciate everything you have done. It's late and you have been here all day. Stay with Bill, I will be ok. I promise."

"If you are sure, I mean, Ginny is here and Harry and George should be back soon." Looking a little apprehensive, "Well, I guess, just let me know if you need anything." Kissing both of her cheeks and hugging her close.

"I may be up for a run tomorrow morning to clear my head, I will probably come to the cottage if that is ok with you. A run on the beach clears my head."

"That's fine, just be careful, make sure you eat and reset. We love you mon ange, anything, call us for anything. You too, Ginny, if you think she needs anything you can call us." Kissing the other young woman on the cheek as well, walking to the Floo and one last wave she is gone home.

"Come on Mione, a shower will make you feel a little better," Taking her hand and walking her to the bathroom. "Now I will be right here, just yell if you need anything." Listening for the water to start, Ginny looks around the bedroom. Deciding to freshen up for Hermione, she is stripping the bed and putting clean sheets on for her. Finding George's clothes on the floor on the other side of the bed, she folds them and puts them on the dresser. After changing the sheets, she casts a spell over them to have a slight scent to them, lavender and vanilla, two calming scents and two of Hermione's favorite scents. Knocking on the bathroom door, "You ok, Mione?"

"Yes, Gin, I am almost done."

Back in the kitchen, Ginny is pulling out plates and silverware. Hearing the Floo activate, Harry is walking out with food and before either of them can say anything. Another person is stepping out. George is back as well with flowers and a small box from Honeydukes. "She is in the shower," Ginny is telling them before either can ask. "She is doing as well as one can expect."

"I am going to check on her, see how she is doing. Opening the door to the bedroom, Hermione is sitting on the bed, staring off into space. Sitting next to her on the bed, she is looking over at him. "I know it isn't much but I wanted to get them for you," Handing her the bouquet of blue and pink flowers. "Plus these," Handing her the small box of Sugar Quills.

"George, you remembered," Smiling at the box of Sugar Quills. "And the flowers are beautiful. I love them." Sitting in silence for a few minutes, "I am going to be ok. Just be patient with me, I promise I will be ok." Getting up and setting the quills down and putting her arms around his neck, stepping between his legs, leaning into kiss him. Brushing her lips against his, "You are wonderful." Kissing him again, with more force this time, he is standing up, George wraps his arms around her waist. Nibbling on his bottom lip, Hermione is deepening the kiss, opening her mouth against his, their tongues swirling around each other. Dropping one of her arms from his neck and tickling the side of his neck. Dragging her fingertips down his neck then chest and stomach, stopping at his hip. Tightening her grip on his hip, George is moaning quietly as she stops kissing him. "I am sorry George; I am not sure what came over me. I… I.."

"Don't worry about it," Smiling and kissing her forehead, "You are allowed to kiss me whenever you want. Just not in front of my brothers, I would like to keep my other ear. I think Bill and Charlie might hurt me if they saw you do that." Pulling her from the bedroom, into the kitchen, Harry and Ginny are already sitting at the table.

"Good now we can eat, I am starving," Ginny says placing a piece of lasagna on every plate, "I was getting worried that you were taking advantage of her George." Both George and Hermione are blushing at the implication. "Tuck in, it looks really good."

"Thank you Harry for getting dinner," Eating in silence for a few minutes. "So, I guess, I need to know, what did you find out George?"

"We can wait and talk about it later, if you want." Looking at Harry and Ginny, who begin to shift uneasily in their chairs.

"No, I want you to tell me now, Harry and Ginny will find out sooner or later." Placing her fork on the table, "Please I need to know." Grabbing his hand and squeezing it, "I will be ok, just tell me."

"Well, I hate to say it but Ministry doesn't know much more than what they put in the letter." Turning in his chair to face he, "Your parents and the baby were out returning home from a dinner at friend's house when a drunk driver crossed the center line and hit their car head on. Your dad and Emma were killed instantly but your mom made it to the hospital. They tried to save her but she was pronounced dead around 3 this morning, when the trace was broken." Grabbing her hand and kissing it, "I wish there was more but it seems as though they were truly in the wrong place at the wrong time." Looking for a sign that anything he has said is sinking in.

"Thank you George," picking at the food in front of her, "At least, I hope they didn't suffer any." Eating a few more bites of her food. "I think I am ready for bed. I will clean up tomorrow, don't worry about it Gin." Hugging Ginny, then Harry, "I really appreciate it, both of you." Turning to George, "Will you be to bed soon?" nodding his head and kissing him on the cheek. Walking slowly down the hallway closing the door softly.

"How was she today, Gin?"

"She cried, puked, passed out, just about every emotion I think she would have had. I think she will be ok. Just give her a few days to process it."

"Thanks Gin, I think I will go and check on her. You guys can finish your dinner, we will clean up tomorrow." Hugging and kissing his sister, "Thank you for coming when you did, it mean the world to Hermione and to me." Shaking Harry's hand, "Thanks mate, you too."

Watching as George is walking away, taking Ginny's hand, Harry cleans the table and puts the leftovers in the fridge with one wand flick. "Come on Ginny, they need some time alone. It is going to be a rough night for her."

**Thank you for reading, this was a difficult chapter to write for me. I wrote it and changed it and rewrote it several times. The song mentioned is Evanescence, Bring me to life. This is the part of the story I knew I would have trouble with, I have lots of ideas for later in the story, the weddings, the stag/hen night and a few other events but some of the things in between are still a little lost to me. I hope you enjoyed as much as you can with a sad part of the story like this. I always thought of Hermione as very analytical so I see her raging some over the death of her parents but at the same time seeing they wouldn't want her to wallow. I hope to have another chapter up soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for .96780 and Miss Magic 101 for the reviews. (I am not sure why but I noticed .96780 it never puts your whole name when I type it out, sorry not intentional!)**

**Still don't own anything. **

"Love? Are you going to be ok?" Walking into the bedroom, watching her as she is pulling the sheets and blankets down on the bed.

"As well as anyone can be. I can't say that I won't cry and scream again at some point in stage." Shrugging her shoulders, she is thinking how lucky she is. "Harry reminded me that I have him and others who want to help me and I need to remember to let them."

"Ah, young Harry Potter, the great insight he has."

"George. I don't know what to say." Wrapping her arms around his middle and breathing in his scent.

"There is nothing to say right now. Get in bed and sleep or cry or whatever you need to do to get through." Pushing her towards the bathroom for her to do what she needs to.

Leaving the bedroom for the bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face, looking herself over in the mirror. She had already put on her lounge clothes when she showered, walking back into the bedroom. Sliding her shorts off, her shirt is long enough it covers her to mid-thigh, looking at George, she sees his surprised look. "It's more comfortable, does it make you uncomfortable?" Shaking his head slowly, she is sliding into next to him. Wrapping her arm around his waist, his arms stay on the bed, not making any effort to wrap around her. Sensing something was wrong, "George, what's wrong?"

"Um, ok, maybe it does make me a little uncomfortable." Rubbing his eyes with his hand, "Not sure why, it's not like I haven't seen your legs before."

Giggling, "Really, you are uncomfortable because you can see my legs even for you George that is a little weird."

"Thank you for laughing at my pain." Tickling her sides, wriggling against his side.

"I will get you!" Having done this same thing many times before, they have never had any issues with contact in the past, especially when it was just the two of them, they had tickled each other into tears many times in the past. Pressing her chest into his, trying to squish him, knowing he is almost double her weight she will not succeed it in. But she still is trying to do so. He is laughing at her attempts, she is laughing just because she needs to laugh. Throwing her off just to the side of him, he is rolling over on to his stomach.

"Leave me be witch! I thought you would want to go to bed?" Smiling into his pillow, turning his head to look at her.

Climbing on his back, tickling him, he is pleading with her to stop. He is not able to defend himself and she is using to her advantage that he had his hands under himself. "I will stop tickling you and I am going to give you a back rub. I am not tired yet and it is time I did something for you."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." Leaning against him, kissing his cheek. Lifting herself up "Now move your arms out from under you."

"Ok, but you really don't have to. I like just being next to you." Pulling his arms out from under his body.

Blowing on her hands to warm them, she starts rubbing her hands into his shoulders. "Ohhh…. That feels good." Moaning into the bed, she is rubbing harder up his spine and out across his shoulders and down the tops of his arms. Starting out, sitting on his butt, she is slowly realizing that she is too short to reach completely to his shoulders easily. Shimming up a little further on his back, her thighs are now hugging him tightly. "Meenie, that feels awesome," as she is trying to work out a kink in his shoulder, squeezing him in between her legs as she leans forward to rub his neck with her thumbs, lowering back down as rubs down his spine, digging her palms into his shoulders and pressing outward. "Bloody hell woman, if I knew you could do this, I would have asked for one a long time ago." Now turning her focus on his lower back, she shifts back down, now sitting on his legs. Using her fingertips she makes circular motions and dragging her thumbs just under the waistband of his boxers. "Whoa, what are you doing?" jumping a little at the feeling.

"Relax George, I am doing anything wrong. Am I?" Sitting back down, stopping what she was doing. "I mean I thought you were enjoying it."

"No it's really good," wrapping his long arms back around to her, with his long arms and fingers, he was able to reach her legs. Rubbing her knees, "Meenie, you just caught me off guard." Starting to knead his back again, resulting in another moan from George.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Un uh," sighing as he lays there. Rubbing the heels of her hands up his spine; stopping just below his neck, wrapping her fingers around his neck. Alternating her thumbs against his neck and then using her finger tips rubbing down and out over his shoulders and down his arms. All the way down his arms to his hands, he grabs her hands in his, pulling his arms up over his head. In the process, pulling her down close to him, her chest is now against his back. "This is good too. I like feeling you close to me." Nuzzling him with her nose, kissing the side of his cheek, she is shifting her weight, so she is a little closer to him. One leg is now on the bed and the other still somewhat draped over him. Turning a little and putting his arm around her, pulling her in close, kissing her lightly. Pulling him close her, catching him off guard she is kissing him with more force. Wrapping her arms around his neck, by doing this she ends up working her way partially under him. Breaking from the kiss, leaning up she lightly licks his neck, causing him to groan and grip her hip lightly. "Gods, don't do that."

Smiling at him with a sparkle in her eye, "Why?" nibbling down his neck.

"Cause it feels too good." Rolling over, so she is on top of him. Her hands are on his chest bracing her, so she can look down at him. Kissing her again, running the tip of his tongue across her lips. Opening her mouth to accept the kiss that he is giving her, one of her hands has now found its way down his side. Lightly stroking it, she puts her arm around him, fully lying on top of him now. Kissing down his chest, she is sucking on his collarbone, shifting her weight again, now straddling him. Rubbing his hands across her mostly bare hips, she is sitting up to catch her breath. As she does so, rubbing against him, she realizes that she has aroused him. This is nothing that either of them have felt for the other before. He can sense her surprise, now he is embarrassed, "Sorry, I can't help it. You are sitting on top of me, in just your knickers, doing all of the things I like." With her sitting up, her shirt has ridden up and he can now see her mostly bare bottom half. He has seen her in forms of undress before but this is different, he feels different. What little she is wearing and where she is sitting. She is gorgeous, flushing red, her lips a bright shade of pink from kissing, her hair a little ruffled from him running his hands through it. Not really sure that he would call what she is wearing knickers, they are sitting so low on her hips it almost looks like she is wearing none at all. Leaning over to kiss him again, rubbing her down his body as she does, "Hermione, we need to stop." Shaking her head no, she is trying to kiss him again. Kissing her again, this time on her forehead, "I mean it, we can't do this, not tonight."

"Why?" Pulling away from him, she is glaring at him, sitting as far to side of the bed as she can. "You are enjoying this, I know you are. You know you are."

"Any other night but not tonight," rolling on his side, "Trust me. I don't want you to regret something. Greif can make you do things you wouldn't normally do." Trying to take her hand in his, she won't let him, yanking it out of his grasp. "If you hear nothing else, remember, I know you, what your thoughts about certain things are. I know you would normally not do this." The expression on her face is softening and she is looking everywhere but at him now. He can see the tears forming in her eyes. She is thinking everything over, knowing he is right.

"I just wanted to feel something. I feel numb otherwise." Looking at her hands, picking at her nails, "I just thought it would make me feel better."

"Love, I know, that's why I don't want to do anything else." Sighing and rolling on his back, closing his eyes, "Trust me, otherwise, I would completely love to continue but I know you would be upset with yourself tomorrow. You have had an emotional couple of weeks. It is a lot, us, talking about things that had happened during the war, Ron – the git that he is, your parents, everything in less than 2 weeks."

She is lying down in bed, on her side, looking at him. "You do know me well, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," smirking at her, "Now, trying and sleep, we can talk tomorrow. I had already sent an owl to your boss letting him know about your parents and he said to take the rest of the week off and sort everything out."

"Thank you George."

"You're welcome." Soon both of them are relaxed and approaching sleep, lying on their backs. Reaching her hand out across the bed, he twines his fingers in hers as they meet.

Hermione POV

Waking up from a decent night's sleep, I am surprised to notice I am alone in bed. Crap, I did it now, he is mad at me. I made a complete fool out of myself last night. It is only 7 and he is not a morning person. Where would have gone to, walking down the hallway into the kitchen, there is a note from him.

_Hermione,_

_Forgot to tell you last night, I have Quidditch training today, if you want to, meet me to have lunch. We should be done by 11:00. See you then._

_Love,_

_George_

I need a run now more than ever. I need to clear my head and what is a better way than a run on the beach. Pulling my yoga style pants and a snug running top, I lace up my trainers and out of habit, strap my wand to my arm with a wand holder I picked up towards the end of the war. Putting together a small pack with a bottle of water, a sweatshirt and my Ipod, I appariate to the beach outside Shell Cottage, while stretching I watch the water lap up on the shore. There is also a small wooded area near by that I love to run in with Bill. Putting my ear buds in, putting my Ipod in the arm band that I wear and picking a list of songs to run to, I am off. Running, free feeling, like the weight of all my problems are working out. I care for George, I really do. He has been there for me through so much over the years. My parents, I miss them so much. I haven't been able to be with them for such a long time now that I think I had already grieved partially for them. Now I just have to get use to the fact it is truly permanent now. I had tried to convince myself we may still find a way to bring them back, even though I knew there was no way. I don't give up easily on anything and why would I give up on them. Now the Weasley's are truly the only family I have, plus Sirius, Harry and the Lupins. I need to remind myself, I could be so much worse off; there are a lot of people who are completely alone because of the war. I still had plenty of people who care and love me. I will be ok, I need to be ok. Running helps me clear my mind but right now, I have too much going on to have a clear mind. It will be difficult but I have so many people to fall back on if I need them. I have to work on letting people in my life. I try so hard to help others and I hate admitting that I need help. George always told me I needed to let go of a little control while we were in school. It doesn't mean I am weak, just human. That is another thing. I have to talk to George about last night. I am so embarrassed, I feel so silly. I would never throw myself at anyone like that, he was right. I knew he was right last night but I wouldn't admit it. I couldn't admit it; I hate not being in control. I am just not sure what I am feeling right now. I never thought of him, like that, ask me 6 months ago if I would have been in bed kissing George and I might have hexed you. Now, that is all I can think about at times. My stomach does flip flops thinking about it. I have to talk to him, that's all there is. Right now, I just need to run, listen to my music and maybe have a little time to relax on the beach before meeting him for lunch. Pushing myself, I decide to leave the beach and run a short trail that I found the last time I was out here. I can't run through the woods like Bill does, my legs are just not long enough but this trail is a little rockier and has more hills, it makes me work. I am approaching the end of the trail. Slowing down, I look out, there are cliffs at the end of this trail, and the view is perfect. I can see the sea and only the sea as far as I can look. After standing there and enjoying the view and the cool salty air, I turn to start back. The run back feels like it takes less time than the run there, probably because I am not thinking just running. Approaching the beach I can see someone standing out there, it's definitely not Fleur, the closer I get, and I see its Bill. He is waving me over, waving back; I start to slow down as I approach him. Panting to catch my breath, "Hi, Bill… How are… you?"

"I should be asking you that, you are pushing yourself hard today. You have been running for better than an hour and half, saw you when you first got here." Rubbing my back, helping me catch my breath, "Shouldn't you be home, resting? Or at least taking it easy?"

"I just needed to run, wanted to clear my head. Got a lot going on up there you know." Plopping down in the sand and starting to take off my shoes. "I cried my heart out yesterday, I am sure Fleur told you, I was a mess, made myself sick even. My parents would hate for me to be depressed. Don't get me wrong, I am still upset about it but…" I shrug. "I needed to be alone, to think about everything. So much has changed in such a short time." Squishing my feet down in the sand, feeling it suck my feet in, cold and warm all at the same time. Putting my pack down behind my head, lying on my back just listening to the water.

"You know you can talk to me too. I mean, if you want to." Bill tells me, looking down at me.

"I feel like an idiot, I mean yesterday, I was all over the place. Sad, happy, miserable, giddy, depressed, every emotion that you can think of, it was there."

"That is too be expected, you got engaged, blew up at your best friend and lost your parents all in one week. I do have to say, I don't think I have ever seen Ron more scared of you or George. I wish Ron would have just let it be, he has never been good at leaving things be. Although watching you put him in his place was good, you shouldn't have had to though. George was beyond pissed, we have fought growing up, all of us boys but, we never came to blows like that. He really cares for you."

"I know, he does, and he has my best interest in mind. He always has had my best interests in mind; that is why I always went to him for comfort. Now I am just confused about everything. I am not sure what to think or feel about any of this. I have too many emotions going through my body and mind. I know he deserved it but I feel horrible for yelling at Ron like I did."

"He pushed you to your breaking point, I am sorry to say but he got exactly what he deserved, he should have been there for you like you were there for him and Harry and everyone else for that matter. You help everyone else with their problems and expect nothing in return. There are some people who need to start remembering all of those times you put them first and start putting you first in their lives."

"Thanks Bill. Harry told me that I need to remember to lean on others."

"He is full of wisdom for someone so young." I laugh at him, getting an odd look back.

"George said something similar last night." Grimacing at the thought of last night, "He is good to me, even when I am being stupid." Putting my hands over my eyes, hoping Bill won't see me blush.

"You are never stupid."

"I basically threw myself at him last night. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking that is obvious. It wasn't what I meant to do. I don't know what I was doing."

"Um, well, I am not sure what to say about all that. That is something you should really discuss with him. Short of giving me too many details, I mean he is my brother and you are like a little sister to me. So what happened?" Seeing the discomfort on Bill's face with this topic, I try to keep it as non-specific as I can.

"I wasn't ready to sleep, so we were horsing around like we have so many times. I offered him a back rub. I just thought it would be something I could do for him and it relaxes me too. I don't really know what happened, one thing lead to another and he turned me down. Saying that I would regret it, you know in school when it seems like that is all anyone talked about we talked and I had always said I wanted to wait until I was married. He told me that grief makes people do things they wouldn't normally do," wiping away a single tear that ran from my eye, knowing that George was right. I wasn't ready last night. "I had just felt numb last night and hoped that would make me feel better. He was right, I would have regretted it."

"Seems my brother is smarter than I give him credit for but he is right. Greif does awful things to people, makes them think silly things. I know it hurt but I am proud of him for turning you down." He looks at me, "I am just being honest. Everything will come in time, that too. Don't rush it," leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees, picking up small rocks and tossing them.

"What Bill? You are thinking about something."

"Well please don't be offended by this but I have to ask. Have you ever really dated anyone? I mean, your years at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron were crazy. Did you find time to be a normal teenager?"

Sitting up and looking at him, "I didn't have time to be a normal teenager! Like you said the years at Hogwarts were crazy, trolls, chambers, dementors, the Tri Wizard tournament, I was a prefect, seeking Horacruxes and then the Battle! I didn't date because no one saw me as anything but an ugly goody two shoes, know it all, only Harry's friend! I tried to be everything for everyone." Snapping at him, I instantly felt worse, "I am sorry Bill. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"No apologies needed, just do one thing for me. Enjoy sometime for yourself. Go out and do something crazy, just for yourself. Isn't there something you wanted to do, something no one would have ever expected you to do. Enjoy spending time with George, let him take you out, treat you. You deserve it." Standing up and offering his had to me. "Come on, we can head inside and have some lunch, it has to be close to 11."

Jumping up, "11! Oh crap, I was supposed to meet George after Quidditch today. I am late." Using a quick cleaning charm to clear the sand from my feet, putting my socks and shoes back on, "Bill, I will talk to you later, thanks for everything." Apparating away from Shell Cottage to spot near the joke shop, I run in, "Fred, where does George train for Quidditch? I was supposed to meet him and I am running late."

"Wow, slow down Hermione, you are in luck, since George is on the team, the Floo here at the shop is hooked up to a Floo at the pitch. Just announce Puddlemere and you will be off. But you may want to straighten yourself out; you are a little disheveled looking."

"Thanks Fred, I owe you." Stepping in the Floo "Puddlemere!" I didn't even ask, where the Floo was at the pitch but when I stepped out, I walked right into a towel only clad Oliver Wood. "Fred, I am going kill you!" Covering my face and eyes I can feel my face getting redder and redder, "Um sorry, Oliver, I don't know if you know who I am but I just need to find George. Fred didn't tell me he was sending me to the locker room."

"I know who you are, especially after you said you were going to kill Fred, one second, I will get George. Oi, Weasley, you have a visitor!" Still as handsome as ever and his deep Scottish brogue voice makes anyone smile, she can almost picture the sweet smile he used to use to charm McGonagall.

"Relax man; I got to put some pants on."

"Come on George, hurry up!" My voice cracks as I try to prod him along, I know I am shifting one foot to the other like a little dance.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? I mean, what are you doing in the locker room?"

"Your brother, who will die, when I get a hold of him sent me here."

"Come on, I will show you to a place you can wait for me." Taking me by the arm turning me around, quietly in my ear "You can put your hand down now." We are walking down a hallway, "Why did you end up in the locker room?"

"Well you didn't tell me how to get here, so I asked Fred, he sent me through the Floo and well here I am."

End of POV

Shaking his head, "Fred, well, he should have at least told you to call ahead so that you didn't see more than you wanted. But by the look on your face, you did." Laughing at her glare, "Sorry, I should have been a little clearer on where to go and how to get here. I am glad you came, you can hang out in here while I finish getting ready."

"Oh, yeah, clothes would probably be good." Looking at him for the first time, he is again in his jeans only, still damp from his shower. Reaching out, she takes his hand and squeezes it. "We need to talk too; I need to apologize for last night."

"Nope, not going to accept it, nothing to apologize for, now it will only take me about 10 minutes to finish up, there is a bathroom through that door," pointing behind her, "In case you want to wash up, since it looks like you came straight from your run." Kissing her on the top of the head, gently pushing her towards it and slaps her lightly on the butt. "Looking good in those pants," running off before she can yell or hit him.

Walking into the bathroom he pointed out, washing her face and pulling a comb out of her pack she runs it through her hair. Exiting the bathroom, she is braiding her hair to try and keep it out of her face. George is waiting for her on the small couch, smiling at her, "You know, you look beautiful, as always." Blushing at him, she is dipping her gaze, "How many times do I have to tell you, head up? You are going to have to listen to me tell you are beautiful every day, over and over again. So get used to it," kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Lunch?" at the same time her stomach growled loudly. "I say that's a yes. Come on, love."

"Ok, let's get some food and take it back to the flat, so we can talk. Plus I think I need to shower, I took a long run today," wrinkling her nose, "Too long, and my legs are starting to tighten up."

Walking out of the little room she was in "Let's go back to the Floo, no one is still there and we can head back to the shop. I will get food and you can get home to take a shower." Flooing into the shop first, trying to warn Fred to get out of Hermione's line of sight. "Fred I would suggest…" Unable to finish his sentence before Hermione steps out of the Floo.

"Fredrick Weasley! I will hurt you!" walking up to the young man who is laughing at her. "Could you have warned me I was going to end up in the locker room! I ran into a barely covered Oliver Wood!" Poking him in the chest to emphasize each word, one hand on her hip and her foot tapping. Looking like she did so many times in the Gryffindor common room. "I was mortified!"

"Sorry Hermione," Laughing at her embarrassment, "You seemed to want to get to George by any means necessary and I figured this was the quickest way." Walking away from her "Not like you haven't seen a naked man before."

"Ugh, you are insufferable!"

"Love, head home, I will get lunch and be there soon." Walking up to Hermione, attempting to thwart any more yelling. Taking her arm and guiding her out of the shop. "Plus you can't deny, it was a little funny," whispering in her ear, brushing his lips against the sensitive shell of her ear.

"I might have been a little funny but it was also horrifying, what if he had been naked?" Instantly blushing at the thought. "I am heading home, I need to relax. Surprise me with whatever you want for lunch." Pushing up on her tip toes, leaning in and kissing him, running her hand down his side. "Sorry, I just.. I mean… I don't know, it felt right to do."

"Stop worrying, I enjoyed it." Pushing her in the direction of her flat, their flat, walking away from her, "See you in a bit." Walking away from her, their flat, he likes the sound of it. Not paying attention to where he was going, standing in front of the pizza place she took him, he didn't even realize walked into Muggle London. Reaching in his pocket to see if he had any Muggle money, pounds they called it, to make sure he could pay for lunch. Shortly with food in hand, he is walking back, pizza and chocolate cake, she would love it. Unlocking the door, "Meenie, I am back." Not getting a response, he first puts the food out on the table and grabs plates, silverware and glasses. Not hearing the shower going, she must be done with it, "Meenie? Are you going to eat?" walking down the hallway towards the bedroom. Then he sees her, she is lying on the floor, bursting into the room, falling to his knees next to her, picking her up. She is breathing, he can tell that, "Meenie, wake up!" rubbing his thumb across her cheek, shaking her a little, "Come on wake up." Starting to pick her up and taking her to the bed, rubbing her arms and taking her hands as she starts to stir.

"What.. happened?"

"I was hoping you would know. I came in to find you when I came back with the food." Burying his head in her neck, "You were on the floor, just lying there. I was so scared." Holding her to him, "What do you remember?"

"I was in the shower, I started getting dizzy, I think I had the water too hot. I got out and started dressing. I started out here, to lie on the bed, I wasn't feeling very well." Closing her eyes, trying to think, "I must have passed out. No food, an extra-long run, Flooing and a hot shower, probably was too much for me."

"No food? You didn't eat before going for a run? That's not good."

"I forgot, all I could think was that you were mad at me for last night, I had to get out for a run, and I needed to clear my head."

"I am not and was not mad at you. Now that is cleared up, we need to get some food in you. Am I going to have to remind you to eat? I mean we did in school but do I need to start again?" Looking at her with a very concerned look on his face, cupping her face in his hands, running a thumb across her cheek, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry, I have gotten much better about remembering to eat since school. This morning was a fluke. I actually love to eat. I eat all the time."

"That's good, let's eat then. Come on." Picking her up, "I got your favorite."

"I can walk."

"So can I." Sitting her down in her on the couch, "I will be back with food." Walking out of the living and in to the kitchen, he puts pizza on two plates and fills two glasses with ice and water. Levitating it all into the living room, following with dessert. "I told you I got your favorite. Chocolate cake." Smiling as he sits down with her and puts the cake on the table.

"So, we need to talk." Rubbing her head, "You were right," smirking at her, "Don't get used to me saying that, but after talking with Bill today, you were right?"

"You told Bill what happened?" Looking a little green, George was afraid of what his brother might do to him.

"Not details, just around the whole idea. He said I should enjoy this time, enjoy dating you and getting to know you. Also told me that I should try doing something unexpected." Eating more of her pizza, "He agreed with what you did, said he was proud of you." Laughing, "You should have seen his face though when I said I threw myself at you, I thought he was going to be sick. I imagine it is the same for him when Ginny says certain things too."

"Do something unexpected? Like what, I think it would be interesting to see what you come up with."

"Got a few ideas, not sure though, Charlie tried to get me to get a tattoo, when I visited him at the reserve."

"Tattoo?" Swallowing hard George is repeating her. The idea of Hermione getting one was quite appealing.

"That or maybe I will get something pierced like he did." Winking at George, "What do you think?"

"Um, well I would be lying if I didn't say that both are quite, um, sexy." Composing himself, "Do I want to know what my brother got done when you were there?"

"Remember his is he crazy one. Maybe sometime you should ask him about all of them." Thinking about something, "Just remember, no I haven't seen all of them and I will leave it at that."

"Ok. That makes me not really want to know. The things I learn about my brothers from you. Got any other good secrets?" Leaning in closer to Hermione. "Anything good and embarrassing I can use?"

"Not that I can think of right now." Smiling at George, "But if I think of anything, you will be the first to know."

Sitting quietly in the living room, while both are still picking at their pizza. "I just hoped you would realize I was stopping you for you, not because I didn't want you or anything like that."

"I know, I guess I don't know how to act." Whispering, "I never really even dated anyone before."

"What was that?"

"Bloody hell, I never dated anyone!" Wrapping her arms around her middle, "No one ever asked me out. Viktor only asked me because he wanted to throw Harry off his game during the tournament. No one ever wanted me." Turning her head away from his gaze.

"I am sorry Hermione. I really am sorry you felt that way but part of the reason no one ever asked you out, was most of the guys thought you were out of their league. You were. No one could ever be smart enough, kind enough, loving enough or anything enough to stack up to you. You deserve the world. You were intimidating even for me at times." Laughing at the shocked look on her face. "Come finish your pizza so you can have cake."

Splitting the cake into two pieces, placing a piece on each plate. "So have you had sex?" Nonchalantly taking her first bite of cake.

"What?" Choking on the food in his mouth, his eyes widening at the question.

"Well at this point, you obviously know I am still a virgin, hardly been touched. I want to know what you have done."

"Well," wiping his hands and mouth, "I have had sex, with Alicia Spinnet, she turned out to be bloody crazy if you ask me. Got upset with me because afterwards I decided that I would rather wait until I found someone I completely loved. I thought I loved her but the next day I felt horrible, like I had used her. It didn't take her long to get over it though, she was trying to get with Lee the next week." Sliding closer to her on the couch, "Contrary to popular belief at Hogwarts, Fred and I weren't as lucky with the ladies as everyone thought but being teenage boys we weren't going to say anything." Taking her hand in his, leaning into her ear, "That doesn't mean, I want you to do anything you aren't ready for. I have ideas of what I want to do to you." Kissing her ear, "All in good time, I think right now I just want to kiss you." Bringing her hand to his mouth, kissing it, then her palm and each of her fingertips.

"I think I would like that too." Taking his face in her hands, kissing him hard. Both exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, licking his lips, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth. Groaning at the feeling he has buried a hand in her hair and the other has landed on her hip. Gripping her hip and pulling her closer to him, he bends his head to kiss her neck, right below her ear. Licking her earlobe and nuzzling her neck. "We go from nothing to over the top in no time at all," breaking away from George. There is a tapping from her kitchen window, breaks her concentration. "I will be right back." Walking away from George with a slightly more defined swing in her step. Coming back from the kitchen reading a letter, with a half-smile. Not really a good smile but not a bad one either.

_Ms. Granger,_

_I write to you today with extreme pride, I have the great honor to offer you a job at Hogwarts. I would like to offer you the position of Defense Against the Dark At professor. We have unsuccessfully been able to fill the position for more than one year at a time for the last 5 or more years. Where you lack classroom experience you make up for it with real life knowledge. I know that you currently work at the Ministry and that you enjoy your work there. I also know that at one time you contemplated teaching. I hope that you consider this offer and I will await your response._

_Also I would like to again extend my congratulations on your upcoming nuptials to George Weasley._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to .96780 and Miss Magic 101 for great reviews, I am glad that you are enjoying the story. I really like this chapter, there is a little fluff and a lot of heart, so I think but I might be bias J There will be some mature content within this chapter, this is your forewarning.**

"What is it Hermione?" Getting up from the couch and walking towards her.

"I have been offered a job at Hogwarts, teaching Defense against the Dark Arts." Shaking her head in disbelief, "I can't believe it, I had thought about teaching but didn't really think I would ever be able too."

"That's awesome, I mean if you want to."

"I do, I will see if the Headmistress has time to meet later today or tomorrow and go over what would be expected and everything." Putting her arms around him, "It just adds one more thing to the list of things I need to think about." Kissing him, pulling him close, "Come on, I still have cake to eat." Laughing as she pulls him back to the couch. "After we are done, we can head to your place and get some of your stuff if you want to." Finishing lunch in a comfortable silence, "What do you think about me being a professor?"

"I think you would be great at it. You helped Harry, Ron and I, for sure. I am sure you helped others as well." Thinking about it more, "Not to mention you would be the best looking Professor the school has ever had." Laughing at her glare. "I would have the hots for you if you were my professor." Kissing her on the cheek, "Just think about it, let's clean up and get over to the flat for some of my stuff." Grabbing the empty plates and glasses he is walking into the kitchen. "You know, you can work wherever you want to, as long as you enjoy it, it will be ok with me."

Flooing to the flat that is now inhabited by Angelina and Fred, George heads down the hallway to his bedroom. "For right now, I will leave the bed and the wardrobe since you already have both in the bedroom at your flat. Plus you bed is a lot more comfortable." Watching as Hermione climbs up on the bed and stretches out, looking at her with a small smile on his face.

"What? I had to see if you were right, I never slept in this bed." Putting her arms behind her head, "I think you are right my bed is more comfortable, this bed isn't very comfortable at all. I like the one at the Burrow better."

"Come on you are supposed to be the one encouraging me to work, not tempting me to laze about." Looking down at the witch stretched out on his bed, "You feeling ok? You still look a little pale."

"You can pack; I am just going to lay here for a few minutes. Have a slight headache still." Watching George as he starts putting clothes in his trunk, shrinking it all so it will fit, then pulls another trunk from the closet for some of his other items. Books, potion items, extra Quidditch stuff, "When is your next Quidditch match? I haven't seen you play since Hogwarts, I would like to."

"That would be awesome, Oli's wife Katie is always there, you remember Katie Bell now Wood. They got married a week after the Battle. Decided they couldn't live without each other. So you would know someone." Smiling at the Hermione, it really touched him that she would come to a match, "Next week is the next one, we don't have many matches, there are still some teams who are trying to pull it together from the war. Some don't have enough players to put together a team or their pitch was destroyed and they are trying to reconstruct it."

"Well, hopefully they will all be able to come back next year; I know Ginny is looking forward to playing against you. She can be so competitive you know that, she is almost as bad as Ron." Smiling at the idea of watching Ginny play against her big brother, "If her team wins, you will never hear the end of it, you know that, right?"

"I know it," rolling his eyes, "She already gives me crap whenever she can." Standing next to the bed, "Well Miss Granger, you didn't help me at all with packing, I think I deserve a treat for that." Leaning over and kissing her soundly, "Hmm, you taste like chocolate." Pulling back, "All I have left to pack is my bathroom stuff, so do you want to levitate one of the trunks to the Floo? I will get the other once I have packed the last few things." Offering his hand out to her, to pull her up, "Come on, we can head back to the flat, I will unpack and you can relax."

Flicking her wand at the trunk with all of his clothes in it, "Locomotor Trunk," watching as it slowly rises in the air and walking it towards the Floo.

"Go on home, I will be there in a bit, going to go down and check on Fred and see how he is. I should be there shortly." Walking over to her, "Don't unpack my clothes, just lie down and relax." Kissing her on the tip of her nose, "You need to relax after that fainting spell this afternoon."

"I will try, see you soon."

Packing the last few things he heads down to the shop, "Hey, Fred?" Looking around the store, it is a quiet afternoon, not many people around. Poking his head in the backroom, "Fred? Where are you?" Walking around the counter, towards the opposite end of the store, he finds Lee and Fred, stocking the shelves. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Hey George, good to see you" Lee is smiling at him "So how is Hermione after her jaunt into the locker room this afternoon?"

"Still annoyed but I am just glad Oli had a towel on," groaning at the memory, "He has a tendency to walk around naked. He has no shame what so ever." Turning to Fred, "That was funny you should have seen her face but next time at least warn her. You could have hollered it at her after she threw her Floo powder."

"Ah Georgie are you getting soft in your old age?" Poking his brother in the side, Fred jokes, "You liked pranking Granger as much as I did."

"I still do but I also sleep next to her every night now, in school we at least had separate dorms if she was peeved at me. Now I would like to keep all of the important bits. Already lost an ear, I can afford to lose much more. If she takes the job offer she got today, she will be annoyed with both of us more often than not." Grinning at the confused look on Fred and Lee's face, "I probably shouldn't say but they offered her the Defense against the Dark Arts professor position."

"Blimey, she would be great but she would be the youngest professor that I have ever heard of." Lee says smiling, "Brightest witch of her age for sure."

"You think she will take it?"

"She is thinking about it, I know that, she is going to meet with McGonagall and see what it would all be about."

"How's she doing with her parent's death? I didn't want to ask her earlier how she was doing because she was in such a hurry and I didn't want to upset her." Shrugging his shoulders, "I mean it had to be hard with not seeing them since obliviating their memories but now they are gone, for good."

"Whoa, whoa, what do you mean, her parents death and obliviating their memories?"

"Oh Lee, that's right, you wouldn't have known." Shaking his head, "I don't know how she dealt with it for so long, before all hell broke loose with the Deatheaters and such, she wanted to protect her parents. She obliviated their memories so that hopefully they wouldn't be in danger and hoped to reverse the charm after the war. I guess you could say she did the charm too well, erased all memory of her. Flitwick couldn't even reverse it." Sighing George goes on, "She only told us one the day the letters all came out. Then early yesterday morning, really early, she got an owl from the Ministry that they were killed in a car accident. She had requested a special tracking charm be placed on them, so that she would be notified if anything happened."

"Man, that's rough. She didn't tell anyone about her parents, not even Harry or Ron."

Shaking his head no, "She said she didn't want anyone to think she did it because she was heartless." Thinking about it for a minute, "To me that just shows how much she loved them. She is doing really good considering, between the marriage law, her parents and Ron being Ron. Fleur and Ginny were with her most of the day yesterday and Harry of course came by."

"What the hell has Ron done now; I never understood why she put up with his crap." Grimacing Lee says, "It can't be good when it involves him and her having a row."

"Let's just say, after hearing everything she went through while on the run with Harry and Ron and then being captured by those snatchers, we are very lucky to have her as happy and Hermione like as she is." Sticking his hands in his pockets and standing there in silence for a minute. Changing the subject, "So Fred, does Angelina still work at that jewelry shop around the corner?"

"Yes, she does, why?"

"Well I know that it isn't the traditional way to get engaged but I want to get Hermione a ring, she deserves something special. I know if I ask her, she will say she doesn't need one but I want to get it." Blushing under the scrutiny of his brother "Come on man, leave me alone."

"You have got it so bad for her, it is unbelievable. She is working for another hour; you can probably have her help you if you get going."

"Thanks Fred, see you later Lee," Rushing out the door, so he can get to Gringotts and then the jewelry shop.

"He is so in love with her it isn't even funny," Looking at Lee, "How long do you think it has been that way?"

"I never understood why they just didn't date at school." Shrugging his shoulders, Lee continues, "He tried to hide it but you could tell he loved her at least the last year or so." Laughing, "But then again we knew about them from the beginning. She has to love him some otherwise why would she have put up with all of our crap?"

About 15 minutes later, George is walking into the jewelry shop; Angelina sees him and is waving him over to the counter she is standing behind. "Hey George, what are you doing here."

"I want to buy Hermione an engagement ring as a surprise; I want to make her feel special."

"That's sweet George, how is she doing?"

"Better than I expected but we will just have to wait and see," Cracking his knuckles and peering into the glass case in front of him, "What do you think she would like?"

"Well, it all depends on what you want. Look around and see what there is and then let me know what makes you think of her when you see it."

Walking around the store, looking in each glass case, seeing everything there is to see. Diamonds, rubies, gold, white gold, round, square, shaking his head, he is starting to think he is in over his head. He approaches the last case and instantly is drawn to one ring, there were others that were ok but this one was truly Hermione in his mind. "Angie, I have found it, this is the one for her. I just don't know if it is ok for an engagement ring."

"If it makes you think of her, then it is. This has to be something special to you and her. No other opinion matters. So which one is it?" Pointing to the ring in the case, her eyes follow his finger, "Oh George, she is going to love it. You did a great job; I can already see her loving it." Pulling it out of the case and handing it to him, "Here you want to look at it closer?"

Taking a closer look at it, smiling "It is gorgeous, I just hope she likes it."

"George if you smile anymore, your face is going to break."

"I just can't wait to see her face when I give this to her." Shifting back and forth from foot to foot, "She is very special to me. I just never realized it."

"Are you going to be ok? You look like you are going to explode or something."

"I am fine, can you put it just in a ring box, I want to be able to flip it open like all those Muggle movies show guys doing." Smiling at her, "She will think I am crazy but that is what I will be bringing to this relationship. The laughter and craziness."

"Do you know what you are going to say?"

"Say? What do you mean, well, I guess, I didn't really think about that."

"You know Fred told me that you guys have been friends since her first year, why didn't you ever take her out, on a date?"

"Never really thought about it, plus as much grief as we gave her our last year, we probably wouldn't still be friends. If we had tried to date." Giggling thinking about some of the pranks they pulled, "I was surprised one night, we had given a few first years some new puking pastels and she ripped into both of us in the common room. Then she came to the dorm to see me. I figured I was going to get an earful all night long but all she did was snuggle up and we talked about everything else."

"I thought he was joking about her sneaking into the dorm but I guess not." Handing him a small black box, "Here you go George."

He is handing over the money to Angelina, tucking the small box in his pocket. "You know, you and Fred should come over for dinner some night. I mean, since Fred and I can be inseparable I want you and Hermione to like each other too."

"Don't worry, I already like Hermione, she is a wonderful young woman. She puts up with you and since I put up with Fred, I think we will get along just fine." Smiling as she looks at the clock, "If you wait just a minute, I will walk back to the shop with you." Heading into the back of the shop, returning with her coat and purse. "Let's go." Turning around, "See you tomorrow girls."

Walking back to the shop, they are chatting about nothing in general. Opening the door for Angelina and letting her enter first. "Hey Fred, we are back," calling out. Walking over to him, she kisses him on the cheek. "You should see the ring he bought Hermione, it's gorgeous."

"Thanks George, now you got Angie thinking," smirking as he ducks around her smack that was aimed at his head.

"As much as I would love to stand here and watch you love birds fight," smiling at them, "I have a girl to propose to."

"Bye George," calling after him.

He is taking the steps to the flat two at a time. Levitating the trunk, going through the Floo, hearing music coming from the bedroom. Rolling his eyes, he can tell by the volume of the music, she is not relaxing like she should be. Walking down the hallway, he sees her swinging her hips and she is moving clothes around without magic. She has changed into a simple blue t shirt and a pair of short black shorts, showing off her well defined legs, her hair is pulled up in a high pony tail that swings as she is dancing. Drifting between the wardrobe and the trunk and then over to a chest of drawers. Leaning against the doorframe, watching her, her face has a healthy glow to her she is smiling and humming. The song changes and it is the song from the club that night, _So come on, get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips. _That is slowing becoming his favorite new song. "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to ask me to dance?" Turning around smiling at him "I heard you come in."

Taking a few steps towards her, holding his hand out to her, "May I have this dance?" Accepting his hand, he pulls her close, wrapping her arms around him and leaning into his chest. Taking a deep breath and smiling, snuggling into him. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?"

"Very. Are you?"

"Yes. So I have something to tell you. You mean so much to me Hermione, I know that I told you, I wasn't sure what all I was feeling. That I was confused but I have figured out a few things. When I first met you, I thought you were just a nice girl who I could talk with and enjoy being around. Over the years our friendship grew, I just thought that I cared for you like any other friend would. I know we talked about it but I hope you realize how much you mean to me. I have never worried so much as I did when you were gone." Kissing her forehead, looking into her eyes, "Then how relieved I was when I saw you. I love you," watching her eyes widen, "I have for a while now. It just took me time to figure it out. I am so happy for the chance to say this, Hermione Jean Granger," shaking a little as he is pulling the box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee, "Will you grow old with me?" Opening the box, she is looking at the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. It is a deep blue sapphire in the shape of a heart and 3 square cut diamonds on each side of the heart.

Shaking her head, tears in her eyes. For the first time in as long as she can remember, she is at a loss for words. Squeaking out, "Of course George." Hugging him tightly, as close as she can get to him. He pulls away long enough to take the ring out of the box and slide it on her dainty finger, lacing his fingers through hers. Turning her hand to be able to kiss the back of her hand.

"Wow, it's not every day, someone can make you speechless. I meant every word that I said and also when I said I want to make you happy for the rest of your life."

"That was the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me. I just never thought I would be.. That anyone… That someone could… Would ever think that of me. I never considered myself special enough."

"Well I think you are special, those words don't even begin to explain all of the things I am feeling right now. I hope I can make you happy."

"You already have." Still on one knee, he is closer to her height, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Kissing her, he is running his fingertips up and down her back lightly. Opening his mouth on hers, their tongues are battling each other. Kissing down her neck, ghosting his lips over her collarbone. Nipping and kissing her as she runs her hands through his hair. Lowering her mouth on George, kissing the spot just in front of his missing ear, has always been sensitive, as her warm breath hits it, he draws a sharp intake of breath. "That feel good?" His answer is a crashing kiss on her mouth, pulling her down to sit on his knee, running his hands down the back of her bare legs. With one arm around her waist, the other coaxes her leg around him and the other follows. Feeling his arms tighten around her, she is relaxing against him. Feeling him slowly moving his knee from under her. She is tightening her legs around his waist, groaning at the friction, he is kissing her neck again. Lowering her to the floor. Hovering over her, she is relaxing her grip on him with her legs. Planting her feet on the ground, her knees bent, he is rubbing his hand up her leg, over her hip and across her stomach. Kissing his neck and biting him lightly where his neck and shoulder meet, causing him to grab her hips tightly and moaning into her hair. Putting her hands under the t-shirt he was wearing, pulling it up over his head.

"Oh gods Hermione."

"Shut up and keep kissing me." Rolling over and taking her with him, pulling her on top of him. As she is kissing his chest, he is pulling her hair band out of her hair, falling all around her. Slowly she drags her tongue around one of his nipples, sucking then a quick nip, makes him buck his hips into hers. Digging his hands into the chestnut brown curls, pulling her up to get another kiss. Laughing against his lips, he deepens the kiss. Kissing her hard and aggressively. His hands roaming down her back, grabbing her ass and pulling her hard against him. Moaning and grinding against his growing erection. He can feel her stiffen up at the sensation. Rolling to his side, sliding her off him.

"You are so gorgeous," Kissing her neck, pushing a strand of hair out of her face, her eyes are closed, enjoying what they are doing to each other. Whispering in her ear, "Now, if you are uncomfortable with any of this, you say so and I will stop." Snapping her eyes open, "No, don't worry, not think about that but I am going to make you feel really good." Laughing huskily, nosing her check, licking her ear and his hand is caressing her stomach. Making fluttering touches around her belly button. Kissing her jaw, creeping his hand higher, resting it just below her left breast. Giving her a minute to get used to the position of his hand, leaning up so he can kiss her chin. Kissing her on the lips as his hand is grazing her breast, moaning into her mouth as he lightly squeezes. Tracing the outline of her slightly hardening nipple. He is enjoying this as much as he is trying to think about everything he would like to do to her. She is running her hand up his chest and around his neck. Playing with the hair on his neck line, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling his head back enough to give her access to his neck. Moving his hand from under her shirt to the inside of her thigh, just above the knee. Rubbing his hand up and down her leg, slowly and lightly, each stroke a little higher on her thigh. Feeling her wiggling, "Are you ok?" looking at her, wanting to make sure she is enjoying this. Shaking her head, her hair splaying around her head, like a halo. Her delicious lips, plump and red from the kissing.

"I feel good, just never felt like this before." Breathing deeply and feeling her heart pound. "I will let you know if that changes." Taking her shirt by the hem and pulling it up over her head, "I can't let you be shirtless alone." Smirking as she lays back down, kissing her across her chest. He hand has started drifting up and down her leg again, this time getting closer and closer to the apex of her legs. Travelling up and up on her leg, a sharp intake of breath as he ghosts over her heated core. He smiles hearing her groan at the lack of contact where she wanted it, tracing his hand up her thigh and up her stomach, to the waist of her shorts. Lingering his hand there as he is kissing her breast, lightly biting her nipple though her bra. Arching her back at the sensation. Slipping his hand into her shorts, surprised as he is realizing that she is not wearing any panties. Cupping her mound with his hand, not doing anything but just resting his hand there. Her breathing is starting to grow more erratic. Purring in her ear, "Relax love." Taking a deep breath she smiles at him, looking at him with lust in her eyes. Rubbing his fingers on the outside of her lips, groaning against her mouth as he kisses her when he feels she is clean shaven. Agonizingly slow, dipping one finger between her damp folds. Sensing the wetness, "Still doing ok?"

Barely shaking her head, struggling to speak "That feels bloody fantastic."

Clicking his tongue at her, "Such language." Rolling his finger around the little bundle of nerves while another slowly circles her opening. Bucking her hips off the ground against his hand. Inserting a finger into her, shuddering she whimpers. The upturned corners of her mouth he knows this is a good sign. Moving the finger from her clit, he inserts a second one inside her and starting to move it in and out as he is rubbing small circles with his thumb. Lowering head to lay it next to hers, "Just relax and enjoy what I am doing." She is tightening up, he can feel it around his fingers, putting more pressure on her clit as he rubs around and around while quickening his strokes in and out of her.

"G-g-george, yes!"

"Just let go, come for me love. I want you to feel good."

Just as he says that, he can feel her walls tightening around his fingers. As her orgasm is starting to wash over her, lowering his mouth to her breast, sucking on her nipple, thrusting her hips up and down against his hand. "George!" Screaming his name, tumbling over her edge. Shuddering and whimpering as she is coming down from her high. Panting and putting her hand up to her face, covering her smile. "That was, oh my god, I can't.."

"Then don't, just feel enjoy the feeling." Laying in silence next to each other, their breathing slowing back down to a normal pace. Burying her head in his chest, rubbing her face across his chest. Slowly moving her hand down his stomach inching her way to his waist, grabbing it and bringing it up to his mouth. "This was all about you. You don't need to do anything. Just laying here with me."

"George?"

"Hmm"

"As much as I want to continue to lay here, we should probably get up."

"I know." Laying there for a few more minutes before his stomach is growling.

"You Weasley men, always hungry." Before she can finish her sentence, her stomach is growling as well.

"You were saying?"

"Shut it." Sitting up, slowly getting up, holding her head. "Wow, light headed," smiling at him, looking for her shirt, finding it on the bed, seeing his a little bit way from where he is still laying. Grabbing it and throwing it at him. "Come on sexy, time to get up and get some food." Pulling him to his feet and out to the kitchen, "After that, the least I can do is feed you." Kissing him as he sits in the kitchen chair.

**Haven't written much for sexy scenes yet. I hope it was good. J Still trying to figure it all out. Thanks for reading**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything, thank you to all of the followers and let me know what you think, there is going to be some definate out of characterness for Hermione in this chapter but I like it... HAHAHA. Enjoy.**

Sleep came very easily for Hermione that night, when she woke up the next morning she felt relaxed and ready for the day. Getting out of bed, she needs to get ready to see the Headmistress about the teaching position she was offered. It is early she is trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake George up. In the shower, she is thinking about the night before, he had given her the most amazing ring she had ever seen and said things to her she only dreamed of hearing. She didn't consider herself anything extraordinary but here was an amazing man telling her she meant the world to him. Shivering at the sensation of feeling loved. Washing her hair, her mind wanders to other events of the evening. She has never felt like that before, he had touched her and made her feel things that she has never felt before. Not one to like letting control go, she couldn't help but let him have his way. Blushing at the memory of his lips, hands and fingers on her body, slightly trembling at the thought of how she lost control at the end of it, calling out his name. Being left breathless and feeling like she was glowing. Finishing up and drying off, walking out into the bedroom in her towel, pulling clothes out of the wardrobe, she already knew Professor McGonagall well, no first impressions needed but she still wants to look professional. Dressing in black slacks and pulling out very Gryffindor top, deep red with flecks of gold throughout, she will wait to put it on after she finishes with her hair and make-up. For now settling on a black camisole, yawning, _Coffee time_, she is thinking. Once in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to brew, she is thinking about the teaching position. She always thought it would be great to work at Hogwarts and she would be able to ask Remus for help in lesson plans if needed. Her mind was more or less already made up, she wanted the position. The meeting with Professor McGonagall is just a formality at this point. Remus and Sirius, thinking about them, she should owl them and let them know the good news. Thinking about it a minute longer, she realized that they might be having dinner that night. Taking out parchment and a quill from the corner cabinet; scribbling a quick note to Sirius to see if they would be around for dinner and if she and George could come over as well. After sending her owl away with the note, taking her cup of coffee and heading back through the bedroom into the bathroom she is drying her hair and pulling it back into a barrette, to keep it out of her face but leaving it down. Settling on simple make-up and earrings, she is finishing up when she hears George in the doorway. "One could get used to looking at you in the morning. How are you doll face?"

"Doll face?" looking at him, "that is the best you can come up with?"

"Well, I think that it is time to move on from Meenie, since that is what I called you as kids. I am trying out new names. How about Pet? Sweetums? Sweet cheeks?" Grinning at her with ever name, she grimaces a little more. "Well, I have time to come up with something good. When is your meeting with McGonagall?"

"In about 30 minutes, have enough time to finish getting ready and appariate to the gate with time to walk to her office." Pausing before she leaves the bathroom, kissing him, "So far doll face is the winner." Pulling her shirt on, buttoning it up and watching George get ready for the day, he is washing his face and shaving. "Ok, got to get going, will see you later. I sent Sirius an owl to see if they were still having dinner as a family tonight, we may go over to tell them the good news about me teaching."

"Sounds good, I told Fred I would come to the shop today and help out. I should be home by around 5."

Appariating to the gates of Hogwarts, walking up the long walk she is smiling at the idea of being here every day for work. Taking in the sight of the grounds which were still healing since the battle, she could see the progress that had happened. Entering the castle, she walks up to the Headmistress' office, looking at the gargoyle realizing she doesn't know the password. Thinking to herself, Dumbledore always used candy references for passwords but that didn't seem like what Professor McGonagall would use. Not hearing someone approach from behind. "Hey lovely, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Charlie, you surprised me. I am meeting with the Headmistress about become a teacher."

"You too?" Charlie is smirking, "You think Hogwarts can handle the two of us being Professors?"

"What subject does she want you to take on? I didn't think you would ever leave Romania."

"I never really thought about leaving but now with getting married to Amanda and everything with the family. I realized how much I missed all of you and when McGonagall offered me the Potions position, I figured what the hell, why not. Amanda is a healer and she can get a job almost anywhere. Plus she really took a shine to all of you and wants to be able to spend some time with her new family. She is a Muggle born as well, only her parents made her choose magic or them. She was ecstatic when I told her how big the family was, and then you throw in you and Harry, the Lupins and Sirius as well. I thought she was going to faint. So what did George say about you teaching?"

"That I would be one of the hottest professors Hogwarts has ever seen." Smiling at Charlie, "That I didn't have to work unless I wanted to, he could take care of us both comfortably with what he makes from Quidditch and the shop." Leaning against the wall next to the gargoyle, "I took the position at the Ministry so I would have better access to track and watch over my parents but now with them gone. I don't need it now."

"What do you mean with them gone? What happened?"

"They were killed in a car accident. All three of them, I am doing ok before you ask. I had a chance to mourn the loss of them once, now it is just…. Well mourning them again." Looking at her watch, "They are being laid to rest now, in a private service, I knew I couldn't attend without drawing attention to myself." Feeling Charlie's arms around her, she leans into his chest. "Thanks Charlie."

"I always said I would be there for you. Now you have George too." Next to them the gargoyle starts spinning; the motion means that someone is leaving the office.

"Ah, Mister Weasley and Ms. Granger, I hoped I would find you here, I realized that I forgot to give either of you the password to my office. Shall we?" Headmistress McGonagall is motioning to head up the stairs to her office. "I can meet with you separately or at the same time. It is up to you."

"I don't mind if Charlie is there."

"Same here. She is family, so she will most likely hear sooner or later about it all. Plus it saves you from having to repeat yourself Professor."

"Thank you, now that both of you are going to be teaching here, please call me Minerva." Leading the way to her office, it hasn't changed much since when Dumbledore had the space but there are a few changes. "Please have a seat." Motioning to two chairs directly in front of her desk, "I have contracts for both of you; all of the specifics of pay are in there. Since both of you are tops in your fields, we are offering you the equivalent of what you are already making at your current positions, with a little bonus. We want to make Hogwarts an enjoyable experience for the students again. By doing so, we are offering positions to several members of the Order. People who worked hard to make our world safe again, you two are going to be a big part of making Hogwarts safe and sound again. How does that sound?"

"I had already made up my mind before I came, that I wanted this job. Knowing that Charlie is going to be here too, makes it that much better."

"I agree with Hermione, I had decided to come back to England and this will just make it that much easier."

"Well, a few of the finer details, we would want both of you to start as soon as possible, we have some rebuilding left to do and you would need to get started on your lessons soon too. Normally we request that Professors stay on campus during the school year but since the Marriage law has been passed, we are going to make some exceptions to the rule. Your rooms here, the Floo will be allow to have access to two points off site, so that you will have access to your spouse and such. The only requirement is that two weekends a month and at least 3 nights during the week you be here, for students to be able to work with you if needed. We also have an offer for the two of you, because of some of retirements of other teachers this year and next. Charlie, if it ok with you we would like to offer Amanda the chance to work with Madame Pomfrey to see if she would like to become the school healer. Poppy would like to look at retiring sometime in the next couple of years and it might not seem like much but it can be taxing to be a healer at a school."

"Brilliant, she was wondering where she would want to work; I think she would love the idea. I can talk with her and have her owl you soon."

"As for you Hermione, we wanted to know if you would object to George being offered a position here as well. I absolutely wanted you to come here and work and wanted you to be on board and then ask you to think about this as well. We want to see if he would like to take over for Madame Hooch, she also would like to retire this summer and since he is a Quidditch pro, who would be better to be our Flying instructor and Quidditch Referee."

"I have no problem with that, but Minerva, are you sure you want one of the Weasley twins back in school? I mean, they were awful sometimes."

"I know," Smiling at Hermione, "But they were also some of my favorite students, right behind the Marauders." Taking a more serious look, "I would appreciate if you didn't repeat that."

"No problem," laughing at the older woman across the desk from her. "Your secret is safe with me, no need to give any of them a bigger ego."

"So it's settled, if the two of you could have your significant others contact me with their decisions. If they are to work here as well, you would be placed in a larger living quarter to house both of you. We have had a few couples on staff here at Hogwarts but not many." Looking quite pleased with herself, "So now, on personal notes, have you set wedding dates?"

"Ours is going to be the last Saturday in September," Hermione is playing with her ring, unaware that she is doing so.

"Hold on, Hermione, let me see that," grabbing her hand, Charlie is inspecting the ring, "Wow, when did he give you that? Did he pick it out all on his own?"

"Yesterday and I think so. I know he went to the shop where Angelina works but I think it was all his doing." Blushing at the attention, Minerva is motioning to have her come closer so she can see the ring as well. "Fine job, Mr. Weasley always did have a good eye for detail. That is your birthstone, is it not?"

"It is."

"Any for you Charlie, when is your wedding date?"

"I didn't realize it until now, but the weekend after Hermione and George's, the first weekend in October."

"Good, good, is there anything else I should know."

"Well, it isn't good new but I think I should tell you as well, since you tried to help me with their memories as well. My parents were killed this week in a car accident, someone hit them and that was it." Looking at her hands, trying to concentrate on not crying, "That is part of why I need to leave the Ministry, I took that job to watch over them. This offer was perfectly timed."

"Oh, child, I am so sorry for your loss, please if there is anything I can do. Do not hesitate to call."

"Thank you Minerva."

"Now I hate to rush you off but I am expecting another visitor soon. Still working on getting the grounds returned to their former glory before the next school year. Please let me know what Amanda and George say and then we can work on getting each of you offices, classrooms and personal space." Standing up and walking both Charlie and Hermione to the doorway. "Please any questions just let me know."

Entering the hallway again, walking towards the front hall, "That was not really what I was expecting, how about you Lovely?"

"Nope, I can't believe they really want to allow George back in the building and let him have access to children." Shaking her head and laughing, "He is going to be happy with it, I think, why not, he gets to fly on his broom and get paid for it. Plus we will still be able to live together."

"So things are going good with you two?"

"We have had a few awkward patches but talking with him had been good. Plus I talked with Bill one day after a run. He told me I need to learn to relax, I think his words were, let George spoil me and just enjoy dating him." Blushing, "He also said I needed to do something unexpected." Suddenly her face changed, "Hey do you have to go home right away? Just thought of what I wanted to do and since I went with you went you did it, you can come with me."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie is asking with a confused look on his face.

"Remember, when I visited you at the reserve, you took me with to the tattoo shop."

"Oh yeah, I remember that but Hermione, do you really think a tattoo is the way to go with a spontaneous decision."

"I wasn't thinking a tattoo." Winking at him, "I decided, I want to get something I can remove if I don't like it."

"Have I been a bad influence on the Gryffindor Princess?" Linking his arm through hers, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"One, don't call me that, you know I hate it and two, why not, like I said if I don't like it, I will just take them out."

"Them?" Thinking for a minute, "That's what you want to get done. Now I know I have been a bad influence."

"I told George about going with you when I was at the reserve, you should have seen his face. Especially when I told him, I only knew about all of yours, I hadn't seen them, just knew about them."

"You are evil, you know Mum would have kittens if she knew."

"Come on Charlie, let's go."

"You should probably go home and change if we are going to a tattoo and piercing shop. You look too dressed up."

"Good point, let's swing by the house." Letting go of his arm, they have made it to the apparition point outside of the gates, "Meet you at my place." After the moment of travel she is walking down the hallway when she hears the small pop of Charlie arriving. "Be right out Charlie." Changing quickly, so that she doesn't have time to think about it too much, she remembers when Charlie told her what he wanted to do when she went to visit him. She couldn't believe it, he then proceeded to show her most of his tattoos and tell her about his collection of piercings. That was part of why she loved Charlie so much, no matter what she did or said he would understand. "Ok, you ready?" Looking around for Charlie, she finds him in the living room, looking at some of her pictures.

"You should really get some pictures of you and George up here." Pointing at the wall, "I mean you have a picture of almost everyone else but him."

"I know, we just never got in picture together, hold on." Running back in her room, he can hear her rummaging through a box. "Here Lee took this in during my fourth year. I always hid it because it looked back to anyone who didn't know us." Placing a sticking charm on the wall, she puts the picture of them next to one of her and Harry.

"Really, he took a picture of you two sleeping?" Laughing and watching it as the short memory is playing on the picture. George is lying on his back and has his arms around Hermione and her face is nestled in the crook of his neck, he shifts to his side never letting go of her, nuzzling her face with his. "And you two never figured out you were in love with each other?" Rolling his eyes, "For the brightest witch of your age you could be dense."

"Shut up and let's go." Grabbing his arm, "You want to side along, since I know where I want to go?"

"Sure, lead the way, literally." The feeling of being sucked through a tube with another person, it never a great feeling, it is more uncomfortable that apparition alone but since Charlie is not familiar with Muggle London she figured this would be easier. They are right outside the Leaky Cauldron, putting his arm back through hers. "So where is this shop that you want to go to?"

"Just around the corner from the Leaky, come on, let's do this before I have a chance to talk myself out of it."

Walking out of the Leaky and around the corner, to anyone else passing them, they probably looked like any normal couple. "You want to do this at a Muggle shop," Charlie is asking quietly, "Why not go to a wizarding shop?"

"I guess cause I am a Muggleborn, I want to do it this way." Stepping into the shop, Sticks and Stones is the name and it looks like most any tattoo shop anywhere else. Walking up to the counter, looking at all of the metal pieces in the case below her, there were so many options.

"Can I help you?" Coming from the back, a pretty dark haired girl with several visible tattoos and snug clothing comes up to Hermione.

"I have decided I want to get some piercing done. I heard this is the place to come."

"Definitely darling, what do you want to get done? Right now we have a special, any two and we will give you a third for free." Smiling at Hermione, "You would be surprised how many people don't take us up on the offer."

"Well, that makes my decision even easier, I was torn between what I wanted to get done, now I will just do it all." Looking over at Charlie, smiling, "I want to get my nipples and tongue pierced."

"Awesome, I think that it suits you. You look like you are good girl but have some fight to you."

"You have no idea," Charlie interjects.

"This your boyfriend?"

"No, just a good friend, actually I am engaged to his brother."

"Well, if you want to come on back, we can get you set up, do you want him to come with?"

"Char, you want to come back or wait here?"

"Considering, I think I will just wait here."

"Ok, don't worry cutie, I will have her back out to you soon." Taking Hermione by the hand, she is leading her to a room that is sterilized and has a door that can be shut to keep others out when clients are in there. Charlie wanders around the shop, looking at pictures and drawings on the walls. A little while later, he can hear the girls coming back, "So now just remember what I said, keep clean and dry and if anything happens or if you have any questions, give me a call." Hermione is paying for her items, looks like she has some cleansing solution and a few extra rings.

"Thanks Rowena." Hermione is shaking her hand and Charlie is looking at the girl a little closer.

"No problem, Hermione, like I said, any questions just call." Winking at her and smirking "I mean any questions."

"So let me see it, stick your tongue out."

"See," sticking her tongue out so he can see the barbell, "Didn't even hurt, none of it did." Laughing and shaking her head, "All though it was weird being hit on by that girl. She asked me if I wanted to go on a date sometime."

"You said you were engaged."

"She also said if he looked like you I could bring him along," bursting out laughing and the shocked look on Charlie's face. "Of course I said no thank you. It did give me a slight confidence boost though." Walking back through the Leaky Cauldron, "You want to walk to the shop with me, so you can say hi to the boys?"

"Sure, why not then I can use their Floo to head home and talk with Amanda."

"Charlie? Don't say anything about the additional piercings, I want those to be a surprise."

"Ah god, Hermione, I didn't need that visual."

"Well, don't think or say anything about it." Pulling the door to the shop open, "George? Fred? I have a surprise for you two."

"What?" from both twins as they round the corner. "Charlie! What are you doing here?"

"Ran into Hermione at Hogwarts and we decided to spend some time together. You are looking at the new Potions Professor." Smiling as he told the twins about his and Amanda's offer, "Just don't say anything to anyone yet, I want to surprise Mum with us moving back."

Pulling George off to the side, "George so Professor McGonagall wants to offer you a position at Hogwarts as well, Madame Hooch wants to retire. So they want to know if you would want to be the flying instructor and Quidditch referee?"

"Really? They want to let a Weasley twin back in?"

"I asked her the same thing." Smiling up at him, "Just thinking about it, we can talk more after work, now kiss me." Pulling him down to her mouth and kissing him, surprising him by taking the lead and kissing him like that in public. She has her eyes looking at him, his eyes are closed, running her tongue around his, his eyes pop open.

Pulling back a little shocked, "What was that?"

"You mean this?" Sticking her tongue out at him, "I decided to do a little something that no one would expect from me. Do you like it?"

"Umm hmm," Pulling her back to him and kissing her again, feeling the new sensation on his tongue. Smiling as he backs up, "You know just because I own the place doesn't mean I should snog you out here like this." Wrapping his arm around her waist and walking back towards the others, whispering in her ear "We can continue that, when I get home."

"What's that look for George?"

"McGonagall is offering me a job as well. Madame Hooch is retiring, think about that, she is letting two Weasley's teach at the same time. She has to be going a little crazy in her old age."

"Two Weasley's and their spouses, who knows if the school will survive the year," Laughing out loud Hermione is continuing, "Charlie in Potions, George in Flying, me as DADA and Amanda in the hospital wing. This will be an interesting year."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always let me know if you like where it is going. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to all of those who are now following the story, also for all of the wonderful reviews. I appreciate it, they help me stay motivated. Sorry this update took so long, **

Charlie and Hermione decided to use the Floo in the flat above the shop to go their separate ways. Hermione had told Charlie that Amanda could owl her anytime, they could get together and hang out if she wanted to. Entering the flat she is thinking about everything that has changed in such a short time. Even with her parents' death, she is feeling very content. George has always been a wonderful friend and he is proving himself time and time again about how much he does care for her, loves her even. Smiling at the memory of him telling her how he felt. She had really only taken the position at the Ministry to have access to the tracking on her parents and maybe have access if anything came to light about reversing a memory charm. Looking forward to teach at Hogwarts had really always been her dream job. She had some of her best memories there and to top it off DADA was her favorite subject. She would have to talk to Remus and see if he would be able to help her through the first year jitters. Entering the kitchen, she notices a letter on the table, recognizing Sirius' beautiful handwriting, ripping open the envelope.

_H-_

_Of course dinner is on for tonight, please come. Teddy misses you…. We all do… Come early if you want, bring George too. _

_Love,_

_S_

Smiling to her, George still has a few hours at work deciding first she needs to go to work and discuss her resignation with her boss. Putting on a jumper over her t-shirt not changing her jeans, it will be a quick visit anyways. Before stepping into the Floo she remembers that she needs to leave George a note where she is going to.

_George-_

_Went to talk with my boss about my resignation and then over to Sirius' for dinner. Come over with you are done with work._

_Love,_

_Meenie_

Entering the Floo and getting out at the Ministry walking through the corridors and nodding at those she recognizes as she is passing them. Entering her office, Mr. Bell is not there, starting to pack her belongings, she is caught up in her own thoughts and does not hear him come in.

"I was wondering when this time would come."

"Mr. Bell, I didn't hear you coming," Blushing under his scrutiny, "I wanted to talk to you. Please don't be upset with me."

"Hermione dear, I know you weren't satisfied with here and that you would only be here until you got a better offer. So who is luring you away?" Taking a seat and motioning for her to do the same, "I couldn't be mad at you for getting a job you enjoy and that challenges you."

"Hogwarts," smiling at the kind man, "Defense against the dark arts, it was my favorite subject."

"Professor Granger, that has a ring to it."

"Professor Weasley, actually."

"Ah marrying one of Arthur's boys, which one?"

"George, he is part owner of the joke shop with his twin and plays for Puddlemore."

"That's nice, they are good people." Sighing and leaning forward, "So how are you doing since your parents' death?"

"One day at a time but doing well."

"That's good. So I will cut to the chase, it has slowed down around here. I think you can be done today, if you want to be. We will pay out all of your sick and vacation time but you wouldn't have to come back."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you in a lurch?"

"My dear, you are always so organized and always ahead on all of your projects. So I think anyone will be able to pick up after you and be fine. Plus you will only be an owl away if completely necessary."

"I guess that makes sense, this is just a lot easier than I expected. Do I need to sign anything?"

"I will send you the proper paper work for your signatures. Also if you want to box up your belongings, I can have them delivered to your flat as well." Standing up and holding his hand out to her, "It has been a pleasure Hermione. May you enjoy your new life and be happy."

Shaking his hand, "Thank you Mr. Bell, I appreciate it, you have been great to work for." Watching him leave her office she finishes packing and places a note on the boxes as to where they need to be sent. Looking around one last time at the office and pulling the door close behind her. She is smiling as she walks down the hall to the public Floo once inside announcing her destination. Tripping over the step of Floo as she exits and landing in a heap on the floor, saying to her, "Still not very graceful are we."

"Not really but we still love you regardless," coming from behind her Sirius' smooth baritone voice is laughing at her. Extending his hand to help her up, "Come on pet, up you get. Now give me a hug." Wrapping his long arms around her, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug and picking her up off the floor slightly.

"Anyone else here? I have news tonight."

"Remus and Tonks are in the kitchen with Teddy but before we find them, I have something for you. Wait right here," exiting the cozy sitting room, she can hear him taking the stairs two at a time up to his master bedroom. Looking around the quiet room, she and Sirius have spent many of a night here, keeping each other company. Becoming like a family to each other. At times of her life she was never so happy to have a row with Ron as the night that ended her up in Sirius' kitchen. Knowing then what she knew now about him, she would have set straight away to him to talk. He is so much more than the playboy aristocrat that everyone pegged him for. Her heart will always have a place for him. Settling in on the couch, she picks up the book that Sirius has been reading. _Through the looking Glass._ For a pureblood wizard, he embraces the Muggle way of life in many ways, looking up as he is entering the room. Sitting down next to her, removing the book from her hands and replacing it with a small silver box with a silver bow. "Since I intend to give you away as a member of my family, if only in our hearts" winking at her "I wanted to give you a gift. I would have loved to give you a family heirloom but unfortunately most of them have curses put on them so that only purebloods may hold them." Shaking his head at the idea of blood status, "So I had this made for you."

Looking at the box in her hands, "Sirius you didn't have to."

"No I didn't but I wanted to. You are family Hermione. You and Harry mean the world to me. Now open it."

Slowly pulling the loose end of the bow, watching it unravel prying the box open. Gasping at the piece of jewelry in front of her, "Sirius it is beautiful, I can't accept this. It is too much." On a soft satin pillow is a delicate platinum bracelet with sapphires and emeralds, she fingers the edge of piece. Slowly closing the box and trying to hand it back to Sirius.

"No, it is yours" Shaking his head, "Many wizards receive a watch as a coming of age gift. In the Black family a witch would receive a bracelet, normally it would be made with her and her betrothed's birthstones but since I couldn't it good faith completely comply with tradition, I just went with what I thought would look beautiful on you," opening the box and removing the bracelet and wrapping it around her wrist. Closing her hand and holding it between both of his, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing her knuckles, "See pet, beautiful, and now tell me about this ring." Looking at it closer as she blushes and smiles.

"George bought it for me; he wanted me to have an engagement ring." Looking at both pieces together, they look like they were made for each other, the color of the sapphires match perfectly, both pieces are exquisite. Her eyes are filling up with tears; his honesty about her being family and that he will be giving her away is almost too much for her to bear. She is thinking of her parents, how they are truly gone and never coming back. Spilling over and down her cheeks, wiping them away roughly.

"Hey, hey, no tears, it is going to be a happy day. I thought you were happy with George." Pulling her into a hug, "What is the matter? I didn't mean to upset you."

"My parents are gone," sobbing into his chest, "They were killed in a car accident just a few days ago. I can't believe they are actually gone and never coming back. I had hoped that I would figure out something to reverse the spell. Now they are gone and it is all my fault. It all stems from me messing with their memories," letting the young girl sob into his chest he can hear Remus coming up the steps both of them with the extra acute hearing. Remus most likely heard her sobs in the kitchen and came to find out what was wrong. Motioning for Remus to come in and join them on the couch, Tonks and Teddy are not too far behind him. "I just wish I could take it all back." Wrapping his arms around Hermione and Sirius, Remus is also trying to comfort the small witch, who is so important to all of them.

"Auntie Mi? Don't cry." Laying his head in her lap and wrapping his little arms around her legs. "I love you."

Sniffing, "Oh Teddy, I love you too. Come here," pulling him up into her lap now sitting in between Remus and Sirius and getting kisses from the adorable toddler, whose mum is sitting on the floor with him, looking at Hermione with sympathy. "Thank you sweetheart, I needed that." Looking at the two men sitting on the couch with her, "I am sorry; it has been an emotional couple of weeks for me." Looking at the fireplace, "Before you say it, I know that it isn't my fault. I just can't help but feel that way sometimes." Blowing her nose and wiping her eyes. "My emotions have been all over the bloody place."

"We are sorry about everything Hermione," saying as she is enclosing her hands around the young woman's hand in front of her, "Anything we can do to help you with anything. You let us know, okay? We will be here for you as well."

"Thank you, all of you." Smothering Teddy with more kisses and tickling him to make him laugh, breaking the last of the tension in the room. "So, now that I have broken down and you all know the worst news, anyone want to hear my good news?"

"Of course we do," Sirius is standing and offering his hand out, "But let's move this to the kitchen, where we can get some tea and I think I have chocolate chip cookies and considering there are two chocoholics in the room."

"Sounds good to me, how about you Teddy?" The little boy is nodding his head and smiling. Walking down the stairs as a group and settling in as Remus starts the kettle and Sirius pulls out the cookies. "I have resigned my position at the Ministry." All three heads whipping around to look at her with a look of surprise on their faces. "I already have a new job and I think that it will suit me well."

"You had us going there for a minute, pet," Setting a plate of cookies in front of her.

"You are looking at the new Defense Against the Darks Arts professor for Hogwarts." Smiling as she is watching the faces in front of her go from surprise to happy from Tonks and ecstatic from Sirius and Remus.

"That's wonderful!" Remus exclaims grabbing her and crushing her with a hug, "I will help you in any way I can."

"I was hoping you would say that, I am terrified about the prospect but at the same time I can't wait for it. The best part is Charlie and George had also been offered a position. Minerva asked them to be on the staff as well."

"Wow, Professor Granger or Weasley, whatever you are going to go by, you will be wonderful."

"That could get confusing with 3 Professor Weasley's there," a voice from the doorway interrupts, "I don't know if I can stand being called Professor, maybe I will just be George." Kissing Hermione on the cheek as he sets down next to her, "She on the other hand, will be amazing at it. Basically taught Ron and Harry everything they know. Hi Sirius, Remus, Tonks" looking at the toddler in Hermione's lap who has buried his face in her shirt, "Teddy are you trying to steal Auntie Mi?"

Nodding his head, "She is my Auntie MI."

"He loves her, you may have some competition for her affection from him," smiling Tonks comes to the side of the table and holds her hands out to Teddy, who willingly goes to his mother.

"Sorry George, my heart belongs to a 3 year old," putting her hands in his, "I hope you can forgive me."

"I guess, I will try to move on," hanging his head and pouting. Noticing the bracelet on her wrist, fingering the detail, "Where did this come from? You didn't have it on earlier?"

"It is a present from Sirius." Looking at the older man across the room, "I asked him to give me away and he wanted to give me a little something."

"Very nice. It matches your ring wonderfully, I guess we pranksters we on the same wavelength." Kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear, "I hate to ask but did you tell them about your parents?"

Seeing both men watching the interaction, most likely having heard George ask her. Nodding her head and looking back around the kitchen, "So what's for dinner? Can I do anything?"

"Nope," shaking her head Tonks replies, "I have it covered. We are having chicken parmesan and salad tonight." Pulling out a bottle of wine and smirking at the young witch, "Plus we are celebrating you. Your new job and adventure well at least that is what I would call being married to George."

"Hey, I like to think I am a catch." Straightening up and pretending to pout, "I am smart, talented, loving and quite good looking."

"You sounded just like Percy doing that." Hiding her smiling behind her hand, "Just like when he reminded you his was head boy and could give you detention if he wanted to."

"Oi witch! That is going to cost you." Tickling her as she slides away from him, right into Remus who grabs her and with a glint in his eye holds on to her, "Why thank you Remus, see you are not getting away from me. Come here Teddy, you want to tickle Auntie Mi?"

Laughing and running to the side of the table where Hermione is laughing and shaking her head, "Stop, stop" wiggling on the bench and trying to get away but George grabs her ankles to stop her.

"There you go Teddy, get her."

"Auntie Mi," laughing and tickling her with his little fingers, "I got you." The apparent glee in his face is making everyone else laugh as well. Remus is laughing so hard he loosens his grip just enough that Hermione topples off the bench into a heap on the floor.

"Ow! Gee thanks Remus!" Lying on the floor with her head back, grabbing her stomach from laughing so hard, "Now my bum hurts too."

"Auntie Mi!" Teddy is hugging on to her neck and snuggling in, "I sorry, I will make you feel better."

"Thank you Teddy, let me up please." Getting up, Teddy is taking Remus out of the room to go play. Tonks is finishing up dinner and setting the table.

Settling back on to the bench next to George, "So how was the rest of your day at the shop?" Hoping that he had some time to think about the job offer at Hogwarts, it would be wonderful if it wanted to be there but she would understand if he didn't.

"Mostly ok, it was nice to see you and Charlie." He is nodding his head, thanking Sirius for the bottle of Butterbeer he handed him. "I had an unexpected visitor though, not really someone I ever wanted to see."

"Who?"

"Alicia, stopped by, I guess some people are not as lucky in the match they were given." Kissing Hermione on the cheek, "She was paired with Marcus Flint. He was a few years older than you in Slytherin."

"Ex girl-friend of yours George?" Sirius is sitting at the table with them, wanting to get to know George a little more than just his pranking ability.

"Sort of, she was in my year, we played Quidditch together," looking at Hermione as he said this, "She and slept together once and she got a little possessive. She was pretty pissed when I didn't want to do it again." Sirius was smirking at him, "What Sirius?"

"What teenage boy turns down sex?"

"I did," blushing at the scrutiny of one of his idols, "I mean, I liked it, don't get me wrong but I just decided I wanted to wait til I was older to do it again and well she tried to hex me. So I thought, she is a whole lot of crazy that I didn't want to deal with."

"So what did she want?" Hermione is crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Um, love, well she is asking anyone and everyone she can think of to try and help her get out of it."

"So what does that have to do with you?"

**Flashback to earlier at the shop **

"Watch out George! Crazy is coming in the shop, make yourself scarce." Lee calls from the front.

"Ah shite, ok will be in the back." Trying to get away from the display he was working on in the corner. Tripping up over the box of trick wands he had at his feet and landing unceremoniously in a heap just inside the front door as she walked in.

"Ah, just the man I wanted to see." Purring at George and looking around at Lee and Fred watching from the other side of the shop, "Georgie, can we talk? Somewhere more private maybe?"

"Sure Alicia, why don't we go this way," Guiding her towards the office, looking back at the boys, mouthing _Help Me. _Walking into the small room and leaving the door open, "What do you want?"

"Now is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" Gliding towards him and trying to put her arms around his waist.

"Hey, none of that, I am engaged," pushing her away and taking a step.

"I heard, to that goody two shoes know it all Granger." Crossing her arms and spitting out "Why do you care? I want you to drop her and petition for me." Coming closer to him again and her voice softening "We always had fun together, think of all the fun we can have now."

"I asked for Hermione, I am happy, I got the girl I wanted." Not realizing how close he was to his desk, his legs make contact with the object, knowing that he is in a precarious position as she stalks closer.

"You mean, you petitioned for that little…"

"I would be very careful as to how you address her. I can't be held responsible for my actions if you insult her."

"You can't expect me to believe that you want a prude for a wife? I mean, Merlin, she never even dated in Hogwarts. Why the hell would you want her?"

"Alicia, why do you care so much, we barely went out in school. Yes, we slept together but that is in the past now and I don't care to relive it."

"Oh but you forget what you are missing," crossing the distance between them and pulling George into a kiss.

Pushing her away, "You are a crazy woman, you know that? Coming in here, insulting my fiancée! Trying to convince me to dump her for you!" His voice steadily raising to the point that Fred runs in to see what is the matter. "Then you kiss me? God you are nuttier than you were in school. You need to leave, now." Pointing towards the door and pacing "Fred can you show her out?"

"You will come around, sooner or later. You know you would rather be with me than her. Hopefully you figure it out before it's too late."

Grabbing her by the elbow and taking her towards the door Fred can be heard telling her "Don't come back, you mess with George or Hermione and you mess with us all. You had your chance a long time ago." Hearing the bell on the door chime and his brother walking back towards the office, "You ok George? Merlin's pants she has a lost it. She really wanted you to drop Hermione and try to get her? The Ministry is not changing the pairs regardless of who they are. She needs to just deal with it."

"Yeah, I guess she is matched to Marcus Flint. Not sure I would wish that on anyone but I haven't talked to her in years, what made her think I would even consider it?"

**Back in the kitchen**

"She kissed you!" Screeching and flinging her arms "I am going to have to have a talk with that… that… slag! How dare she!" Pacing back and forth in the kitchen you can hear the magic crackle off of Hermione, Sirius and George look back and forth at each other, "She better watch out. If I get a hold of her…." Mumbling as she is walking to and fro, walking up behind her, George is taking hold of her.

"Hey, don't worry, you are the only one I want and the only one I care about."

"I know that and I trust you but I don't trust her. I never did in school because of how she bounced around from guy to guy but this is low for anyone. No wonder she was matched up with a Slytherin, she deserves it."

Rubbing his hands up and down her arms, "Calm down love, I told you because I didn't want to hide from you but I also don't want you pissed off about it." Kissing her soundly on the lips before she can say anything else about it, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close and feeling her relax.

Clearing his throat behind them and breaking them apart, "You know that tells you a lot about him pet. That he was honest and told you. I think you should listen to him and let it go."

"Fine, as long as she stays clear, if I see her near you or the shop I will not be persuaded so easily."

"Never seen you quite like that Hermione," speaking up from across the room Tonks is putting plates on the table, "You normally don't let people get you going like that."

"Only ones who provoked her like that were Harry and Ron in school, you should have seen some of the dress downs they got in the common room. Both of them would sit there on the couch, slouching as low as they could get without actually being under the couch. She would pace and yell and point, it was always quite entertaining."

"Hey, you and Fred got a couple too. Although I had a hard time yelling at you sometimes," Shaking her head, "I try not to let people get under my skin. There are a few things that absolutely get me going and going after someone's significant other is one of them. I have no tolerance for cheating."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with me. I am a one witch wizard."

"Good to hear George, now let's all sit down, dinner is done." Tonks is placing the last dish on the table as Remus and Teddy are returning to the kitchen.

Eating and talking with the Lupins and Sirius until it was time for Teddy to go to bed. Excusing themselves Remus and Tonks take the sleeping toddler home. Spending a few more hours in the kitchen with George and Sirius, her family, Hermione realizes there is nothing she can't do. She will get through all of this, whatever life throws at her.

**I hope to have another update up soon, as long as life doesn't get in the way again. Thank you to all of the followers and reviewers. I can't thank you enough for the support. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own anything Harry Potter or any other type of media mentioned in the chapter. Thank you for the reviews and follows. I hope you like this chapter.**

Twitching on the floor, I can hardly breathe. There isn't a spot on my body that doesn't hurt. Trying to gather my senses, looking across the room I can see Lucius Malfoy staring at me, his face is frozen with a mixture of awe and horror. He had saved part of me, I can at least say that. My boys are being held in the basement I hope that they can't hear what is going on. Answers, answers, answers, that's all they are asking for. Answers I won't give, knowing that there are so many people out there that the answers could affect. Closing my eyes, squeezing out the tears forming as I can feeling the breath of that awful woman on my neck and face. _I won't do it, I can't do it. I will die first. _

"Come on Mudblood, tell us what we want to know and this will all be over with." Leaning down, pressing her hands into my shoulders, pushing me harder against the floor, "I can make the pain stop."

"Fuck off. You are not getting anything from me." I look into her eyes, I won't tell them anything. I won't tell them, holding my head as high as one can who is lying on the floor.

"You will pay for that! Crucio!"

My mind is on fire, every nerve ending is exploding, my back arches against the floor and I grind my teeth. Then a release, she won't kill me, she will just slowly drive me insane. My boys, my family, true and adopted, as long as they know I tried. As long as they know I didn't break. Looking above me, I must be seeing things. I see the chandelier swaying just a little too and fro. At first I think that my eye site is being affected by the torture then I see the most beautiful site ever. Dobby, he means well and is dedicated to Harry even more so than I am. He is working on something, he sees my face and is gesturing for me to look behind me as I hear a small explosion and then the sweetest noise ever, my boys are there. Turning and trying to crawl to their voices, I am hit one more time with the blinding light and searing feeling, luckily I had moved enough to be out of the way for when the chandelier came crashing down. Sobbing and trying to move I hear it, "Come on Mione. You can do it." I see Harry reaching his hand out for me. Beckoning me to come, I put my head down trying to get some traction but my trainers keep slipping. Lifting my head I am determined to make it, shaking and moving to stand but I can't get my feet to work, looking up I see George, "Come on Meeine. Come back to me Hermione."

"Wake up Hermione," her eyes flip open, dripping in sweat and being held onto by George. "Meenie, it's ok, you are home." Stroking her hair that is now plastered to her face and neck. "Come on love, I am here." Shaking and breaking down, clinging on to George.

"I am so sorry George." Burying her face into his chest, pulling him closer to her side, "It was horrible, it was her again." Crying and hanging on to him, "I haven't had one like that in a long time. I could feel it and her. It was awful."

"Love, I tried waking you up as fast as I could." Rubbing small comforting circles on her back, "You went rigid and I couldn't get your attention. I felt so lost, I hated not being able to help you." Kissing her head and holding on to her.

"You were there too. You were the one I was trying to get to." Laying her head against his chest, "I saw Harry at first and then put my head down and when I looked up again, you were there, you were the one I wanted to get to."

"It over, I am here for you now." Stroking her hair and kissing her forehead, "Anything I can do for you love?"

Her breathing has slowed back down to a regular pattern, lying together in silence for some time. Sighing, "I feel gross, sweaty; I think I want a shower. I don't think I will be able to settle completely unless I do." Throwing the sheet back and looking at her pants that are now sticking to her legs. "Ugh, I am sorry, I won't be long. Could you change the sheets as well? There are some clean ones in the wardrobe." Walking across the bedroom to the bathroom door, "George?" wanting his attention, "Thank you." Nodding his head that he heard her, she is turning the shower on and stripping down to bare skin, stepping into cool water. Leaning her head back and letting the water run down her body, trying to get the memory of that night out of her mind, starting to scrub her body. Scrubbing herself until her body is red and raw, not wanting to remember the feeling of that woman on her. Finally clean enough for the moment, placing both hands on the wall in front of her, hanging her head and letting the water wash through her hair. Crying silently and shaking slightly. Not realizing how long she has been in the shower, George is knocking on the door.

"Hermione," Cracking the door, "Are you ok?" Waiting for a response and getting none, "Meenie, are you ok?" The silence is deafening, "Love, please just say something, I will leave you alone just say something to me." Hearing the water shut off, picking up her towel off the counter. "Crack the door and I will hand your towel to you." Cracking the door, putting her arm through and taking the towel from him, "Well, I guess, I will be in the bedroom when you want to talk."

"George," her voice cracking, "Please wait." Wrapping the towel around her and exiting the shower. Dripping and standing there unsure what to do next, rubbing her hands on her arms which are still a bright red from the vigorous scrubbing she had given them. Taking another towel from the counter and walking towards her, he slowly starts drying her hair by squeezing and patting the locks that are hanging over her shoulder. Turning her around and doing the same thing with the rest of her hair. Turning herself, she looks at him, "I am sorry, it has been so long since anyone has been around when I have had a nightmare I forget how to act."

"I am here for whatever you need," wrapping the towel around her shoulders and pulling her into him, "Just don't shut me out. That is all I ask."

"I will try."

"That's all I can ask." Kissing her cheek, "Now there are clean sheets on the bed and you need sleep. We can talk more tomorrow. I will leave you so you can dress," Closing the door behind him.

Rubbing her face and pulling on the clothes she had brought in with her, hopeful that she will be able to fall back asleep. Checking her hair, he had dried it pretty well but to help tame it more, she braided it in two long braids. Exiting the bathroom, seeing George leaning against the headboard with a book in his hands, smiling at him, she knows he won't go back to sleep until she does. She is climbing back into bed, kissing him on the lips, "Thank you again."

"No thanks needed, I am here for you." Putting his arm around her and pulling her in close, "Want to read a little to me?" Showing her the book in his hands, "I would love to hear you read some of it."

"Sure," settling in next to him, "Let me have the book."

"Scoot down for a minute," pulling her in between his legs settling her back against his chest, "That's better; I can see the pictures too."

"There aren't any pictures."

"I know that" laughing and nuzzling her neck, "Now I can have two of my favorite things, hearing your voice and having my arms around you."

Sighing and leaning back against him, "As long as you are sure you want to listen to me, this is a love story and tragedy all in one."

"I just want to hear your voice. I know you love this story; you told me so in school."

"Fine, I warned you," Clearing her throat, "Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene." Reading to him for the next hour or better until she heard his breathing slow and his arms loosen their grasp on her. Setting the book down next to them, too comfortable to move, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep as well.

Slowly opening her eyes, she is lying on her side and George is still asleep with his arms around her. Groaning and wiggling away from him besides needing to use the bathroom she is starving. After finishing in the bathroom, walking down the hallway into the kitchen she is starting to pull food from the fridge and pans from the cabinet. Looking at the clock, 8 am, starting to work on breakfast, frying bacon and mixing pancake batter. _At least I can do, he was up with me and will be hungry when he wakes up. _Smiling to herself, _Chocolate chip pancakes, _that will be even better. She is taking her time, wanting this to be good, finishing the pancakes, putting them on a plate with bacon and eggs. At last, taking a tray with the food and juice into the bedroom, George is sitting up on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, love," Looking at the tray she is carrying and smiling, "Breakfast in bed, sounds great? Thank you, I will be right back." He is walking into the bathroom; she is settling down in bed and waiting for him to return. Returning to bed and settling down next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than last night," leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, "Thank you again," leaning back against the headboard after stealing a piece of bacon and thinking about last night. He is watching her as he takes a bite out of the chocolate chip pancakes "They have gotten better over the last year. I don't have them near as often as I had been having them. At first I had them every night that was the first one in a month." Sighing and taking another piece of bacon "I just hate that you have to see me like that."

"Everyone has something they fear and we have all had to face those fears at some point in stage over the last several years." Eating more of the breakfast before him, "We just have to work together to get through them. Like I said last night, just don't shut me out. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I know, I hate burdening others with my problems."

"We are going to be married soon and not to mention," Lacing his fingers through hers "you were my friend before anything else." Sitting together in comfortable silence as George is continuing to eat the breakfast she fixed for him. "Did you eat anything more than those two pieces of bacon?"

"My stomach bothers me after a nightmare," shaking her head, "I will eat later after it settles a bit more." Pulling his hand into her lap and stroking the top of his hand, "Have you thought about the offer at Hogwarts?"

"I am going to owl McGonagall today before she changes her mind about letting me back in the castle." Setting the tray that held his breakfast on the floor and then turning to look at her "Are ok with me taking the job? I would understand if you didn't want me to. I mean, not wanting to work and live together, it would be a lot."

"It is a big castle, you can't annoy me more than you did when we were there. I have my ways of ignoring you." Smiling at him, "I think you would be good with kids especially those who don't like to fly. You got me on a broom."

**Flashback**

"Where do you think you are going George?"

"Merlin's pants!" Whipping around towards the voice from the corner, "God Meenie you scared me. What are you still doing up?"

"Homework, I have been helping Ron and Harry all night and I now need to get me own done." Looking at the young wizard standing before her, walking towards him placing her hands on her hips, "I ask again, where are you going?"

Swallowing hard, looking at the woman in front of him, the only one that scares him almost as much as his mum. "Umm, nothing."

"George, just out with it I am not going to take any house points." Sitting on the couch in front of the fire, "You are going out without Fred and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sitting down next to her and pulling a small object out of his pocket, "I wanted to go and fly for a bit." Showing her his shrunken broomstick slumping lower and she can see the hurt on his face, "I miss flying and I just wanted a little time." It has been several weeks since his Quidditch ban was put in place and she can tell he is hurting.

"I am sorry that happen." Shrugging his shoulders, he knew she was sincere. She always is. "Just be careful, please?"

"Come with me?"

"You know I don't fly."

"I know you don't like heights. I won't take you up high."

"I don't know." Picking at her finger tips like she does when she is nervous.

"Who would you trust more on a broom? Harry?"

Shaking her head and looking at him, "You are the only one I would trust."

"Then come with me."

"Ok." Standing up and smoothing out her jumper and repositioning her jeans.

"What?"

"You better not drop me."

"Never Meenie," Taking her hand, "Let's go before you change your mind." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her. "You can trust me."

**End of Flashback**

"I trusted you enough to get on a broom with you, even after Ron dumped me off at the Burrow that summer. I would like it if you taught, we would have quarters at Hogwarts for us to share and we would have Floo access back here."

"Charlie and I could torture you and Amanda," Pulling her into his lap speaking quietly in her ear, "Plus then I can do this whenever I want to." Kissing her softly and moving his lips against hers. Leaning into him, wrapping her arm around his neck and deepening the kiss. Breaking the kiss, kissing his cheek then his jaw, turning her attention to his ear she begins to nuzzle it with her nose. He is rubbing the outside of her thigh, "I like it when you do that." Taking his encouragement, she takes his ear lobe between her lips, tugging just a little with her teeth, making him moan and grab her hip. Licking the shell of his ear lightly, sending shivers down his spine. "I won't complain if you do that either." Placing a hand on her neck, cupping her face, kissing her soundly again. Leaning his head against her, "Let's spend the day inside, we can sit in the living room and watch movies and I can snog you senseless all day."

"I think that sounds like fun." Nestling her face in the crook of his neck, "I love spending time with you," pecking his lips, "Kissing you isn't bad either."

"Isn't bad? I like to think my kisses are quite wonderful." Pulling her into a deep kiss, caressing her lips with his tongue, getting her to open up to him, lacing his fingers into her hair and rubbing the back of her head with his fingertips. "Still not bad?"

"That's better but we can work on it today." Smiling at him, she gets off his lap and crawls out of bed, "Come on lazy, get up and want to watch a sappy movie or a comedy?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" Throwing the covers back and grabbing the duvet off the bed and wrapping it around her. "Take this with you, I will grab the breakfast stuff and bring it out."

She is walking down the hallway into the living room, looking at her couch and chair and shaking her head. Taking a cushion off the couch and transfiguring it into a large bean bag, big enough for two people to comfortably to snuggle down in. Grabbing a movie from her cabinet of movies, most muggleborns she knew didn't keep muggle items such as TV's or radios around but she needed the distraction at time to help take her mind off things. Putting the movie in and settling down "You coming in here George?"

"Just a minute, getting us something to drink. What did you decide on watching?"

"I picked a comedy that is all I am going to tell you."

"Ok, I am ready." Handing her a glass of pumpkin juice and sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her. Snuggling in as the opening music, _who you going to call? Ghostbusters! _Looking over at her and laughing, "A movie about ghosts? Nearly Headless Nick would be so upset that they didn't ask him to be in it."

"Shush and just watch it. You will like it. If not you can pick the next one." Together they settle in and quiet down to watch the campy movie. Leaning her head against his shoulder Hermione is smiling softly about the man she is snuggling. Who would have ever thought that George Weasley, prince of pranks, would have been so caring and wonderful? She knew he was good person in school but there is a difference between being a friend in school and being an understanding young man who loves someone with such emotional baggage. Tipping her head enough to look at him, she is surprised that he is looking back at her, "Everything ok George?"

"Perfect," kissing her on the lips, placing his hand on her face, caressing her cheek, "Absolutely perfect," then kissing her on the forehead and sinking further down in the chair pulling her closer.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Groaning as she gets up, "I am sick of bloody owls. I want a day of peace and quiet just to be with you."

"It's one owl Hermione, it will be fine." Laughing at her as she stalks into the kitchen to open the window, calling to her "Who is it from?"

"Fleur," reading as she is walking back in the living room, "She is inviting the girls to her parents' home for a weekend. Like a get to know each other get away," handing him the invitation in her hand and giggling, "It would be nice to get to know the girls."

_Weasley Women Weekend _

_For all current and future Weasley women let us get together and get to know one another better. We all will need each other to deal with the stubborn Weasley (and Potter – might as well be Weasley) men in our lives. Come to my family home in Versailles and we will spend the time learning about each other. _

_Each of us should bring wine, chocolate, your swimsuit and your favorite pajamas._

_And for those of you who know the boys, any embarrassing stories you can remember._

"Oi! Stubborn Weasley men? Maybe the boys should all get together and talk about you girls?"

"Hey, you all can be quite stubborn, I think it is a ginger thing." Settling back in next to him, whispering in his ear, "But I wouldn't have you any other way." Taking the paper from him and placing it on the coffee table, "Let me know what your brothers say when you suggest you all have a sleep over." Giggling into his shoulder at his grunt of disapproval, "Now shush again and let's watch the movie."

"Fine," wrapping his arm around her and mumbling, "I am not stubborn." She knew he wasn't upset just playing with her, taking his hand in hers and kissing his knuckles. Laying there through the end of that movie and allowing George to pick the next one. "I am not picking anything romantic, just so you know, I want to see some action!" calling out to her as she is fixing them lunch.

"Fine, whatever you want to watch." Bringing two plates in with sandwiches and crisps in with her, he is already in his seat and the movie is in. "So what did you decide on?"

"It is going to be a surprise. Let me have a sandwich Meenie." Taking a plate from her and then a big bite out of the sandwich conjuring a lower table to sit directly in front of them while they eat. "Here we go," pressing play on the remote.

Watching as the screen changed, smiling as she recognizes the movie, "George do you even know what movie this is?"

"No, I just liked the cover."

Shaking her head and laughing, "You will like this movie, a lot but it isn't quite an action movie but it is fun. It has one of my favorite lines ever." Closing her eyes and thinking about it.

"What is it?"

"It makes me think of something Ginny said about being your sister, that growing up with you and Fred make her believe anything is possible." Looking at the confused look on his face, "My favorite line is _The only way to achieve the impossible, is to believe it's possible, _Ginny always looked up to you two, both of you are brilliant with what you can do with charms and transfiguration for the shop. I happen to agree with her." Instead of saying anything further, George is showing his appreciation for what she said but pulling her in closer and kissing the top of her head and sighing contentedly. Settling in and watching the movie, she is enjoying the site of George watching the movie rather than watching the actual movie. He is laughing, smiling, wrinkling his nose, quirking one side of his mouth, in general making so many different faces and probably not even realizing that he is. They continue the day by spending the afternoon watching movies and munching on food just enjoying each other. Approaching dinner time, sighing and stretching "Do you want to get out of the flat and get some food? Or are you up for more of my cooking?"

"I quite enjoy your cooking but I think let's go out, we can head out into Muggle London if you want and get something." George is standing up and holding out his hand to Hermione, "Let's get changed and we can head out." Walking through down the hallway and pulling clothes out of their respective wardrobes. Tugging her shirt up and over her head with her back to George is completely surprised and is standing there with a slightly awed look on his face as she is buttoning up the shirt is pulled on.

"What?" Looking at his face "Does seeing me undressed make you nervous," Walking slowly towards George, running her hand up his chest and wrapping around his neck.

Putting his arms around her waist, "Nervous, no, I was surprised to see you like that and you are so bloody gorgeous. It makes me think all sorts of things about you." Kissing her neck and teasing her stomach with his fingers, playing with the hem of her shirt. Listening to her hum as he is kissing down her neck and licking her collarbone. "What are you thinking about love?" Giggling at him and shaking her head no, "Come on, I just want to know what is going through that head of yours." Dropping to his knees and placing small kisses around her waist, lifting her short just enough to see bare skin to place a couple of kisses. Running her fingers through his hair, she is laughing at the feeling. "So are you going to tell me now what you are thinking about?" Shaking her head again, "Well then, I will have to get it out of you one way or another." Picking her up and tossing her on the bed, he climbs up and straddles her legs and brings her hands above her head, "I think I could tickle it out of you," using one hand to hold hers and dropping the other down to her side. Leaning down close to her ear, "But if you tell me, I won't tickle you." Mumbling something and turning red as a tomato turning her head so she doesn't have to look at his face. "Sorry, I didn't get that, what did you say?"

Sighing and opening her mouth to speak then closing it again. "It's embarrassing."

"Really, I have known you since you were eleven, it can't be that embarrassing." Kissing her on the neck and inching his fingers up her side over her shirt, "Start talking before my fingers start moving." Pushing his fingertips against her side and slowly starting to move them back and forth. Closing her eyes and arching her back against the bed and therefore against George, he is groaning in response. Pressing himself against her, putting his lips against her ear, "Now you sexy witch are you going to tell me what you are thinking about. Nothing you can say will be that bad."

"Fine," licking her lips and biting her lip, speaking as quietly as she can, "I was thinking about how I felt when you had your hands on me the other night." Turning bright red, figuring she might as well just say it all, "I get this weird feeling in my stomach when you kiss me like that. All warm and I feel like all I want to do is keep kissing you."

Kissing her with everything he has, letting her hands drop from his grasp bringing that hand down to her face. Caressing her face and next with his hand as he licks her lips, requesting entrance to her mouth. Opening her mouth stroking his tongue with hers, she is rubbing her hands down his back and slipping them under his shirt. Lightly scratching his back with her nails, "Gods Hermione, I like it when you do that. I also liked putting my hands on you that night." Kissing her lips, "I would do it again if you wanted me too," kissing her neck, nuzzling her ear, "Right now if you wanted to."

"Let's just keep doing what we are doing and we can see where it goes," Kissing him deeply before he can answer. She is pulling his shirt up and over his head, dragging her nails down his chest on her way back down to his waist around his sides and coming to rest on his back. Moaning and grinding himself against her, rolling over and pulling her up on top of him, bringing both of his hands up and slowly unbuttoning her shirt. As more of her skin is being uncovered his is stroking her skin dragging his thumbs over the swell of her breast then back down towards the valley between them, "Gods you are amazing looking. I could just stare at you all day."

"George?"

"Yes, love?" Nibbling on her ear lobe and running a hand across her bare back.

"I am not sure what to do."

"Whatever you feel comfortable with, touch me," stroking her back, "Kiss me," kissing her neck, "Grab me," grabbing her bum with his hands. "This is all about figuring out what you like and about feeling good."

"Ok," kissing down his neck and licking his collarbone eliciting a groan from him. "So can you feel my tongue ring on you?" She is dropping her head to lick his nipple, flattening her tongue against his sensitive skin.

"Sweet Circe!" grabbing her arse and pulling her against him, "Yes I can, when you do that and when I kiss you. Gods it is a turn on." With that admission, she flattened her tongue against the opposite nipple and then as he was moaning in approval, she bit down lightly sending shivers across his whole body. Wrapping his arms around her and finding the closure on her bra, taking it off of her and throwing it across the room and flipping her on her back. "Time for a little pay back," bringing his hand up to caress her breast running his thumb over her nipple. "What the…"

"Surprise!" Smirking at him, "Like it?"

A low growl came from the back of George's throat before his lips crashed down on hers. Licking and sucking down her neck and latching onto her nipple, swirling his tongue around it and taking it between his teeth. Letting go, she whimpered at the loss of contact, "You are going to kill me. Any other surprises I need to know about?" Kissing and licking down her stomach as she shakes her head no, sucking on the spot directly above her bellybutton. "I am so turned on right now, I can't even think straight." Licking a circle around her bellybutton, "Anything in particular you want right now?" He is kissing her hip, biting down just hard enough to make her gasp; grabbing his head with her hands she jerks her hips.

"Just keep touching me," panting and scratching his scalp and threading his hair through his fingers, "I don't know what to say."

Inching her shorts down a little more, baring more of her hips and her flat tummy. Kissing it and licking the bare skin, "If you don't like something, say so, I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Coming back up and kissing her on the lips, dipping his tongue in her mouth, tracing the inside of her upper lip with his tongue. Grabbing his hips, she is tracing small circles around his hip bones and dropping just below his pant line causing him to moaning and grind. Rolling over on his side, off the bed, Hermione is looking at him, confused. Pulling her over towards him, "Love, I have never done this but I want to, for you." Kneeling between her legs with his butt on his feet, kissing her knee, running his hands up the outside of her thigh. He is sliding her shorts up her leg, exposing more of her to him, kissing and licking her leg, running his hands up her calves. Raising up off his feet and hovering over her stomach, slowly inching her shorts down. Kissing her stomach and hips as he lowers them, her breathing is quickening. "Are you ok, Meenie?" looking up at her, she is up on her elbows, looking down at him with a look of surprise on her face, slowly shaking her head yes. "Then lay back and relax." He is pulling her shorts the rest of the way down her legs, slowly sliding her feet out of them and tossing them to the side, kissing her knee. "You are beautiful, I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life looking at your body," slowly kissing the inside of her thigh, inch by inch, slowly working his way to his ultimate goal. Kissing the junction of her thigh and hip, inhaling her scent, _God she smells exquisite _looking at the sight before him. She is shaved bare; he has never been in this position before and places a light kiss right above her sex. Dropping lower, slowly dipping his tongue within her, licking her from bottom to top causing her to jerk up. "Oh George! That's… Aagghh." She is moving and twitching, pulling one leg over his shoulder and wrapping his hand around her thigh, then wrapping his other arm over her other thigh to attempt to hold her in place. Licking her he is enjoying this as much as she is. She is groaning and arching her back into him. Taking one of his hands from her thigh using his fingers to help spread her lips to open her up to him. Smiling before leaning in and running his tongue over her tight little bundle of nerves making her grasp his head pulling him in further against her core. Running his tongue around her in a tight circle, sucking it into his mouth, he is inserting a finger into her. He can feel her starting to tighten around his finger, wanting to send her over the edge, he inserts a second finger and starts to curling it back and forth like his is telling her to come here, he is running his tongue over and around her clit. "Oh George! I am so close!" Wanting to feel her come undone under him, he nips at her sending her over the edge, causing her to squeeze her legs together around his head. "Oh my… Yes! Holy bloody hell!" Writhing and wiggling under him as he licks her lightly wanting to taste her after her release, licking her one last time completely before raising up to see her up on her elbows again, holding her gaze he is licking each of his fingers clean the look of lust in her eyes was indescribable. "Get up here." Not needing to be told twice, he is up on the bed and kissing her in a flash. Rolling him on his back continuing to kiss him, she is reaching for the bulge in his pants. Rubbing him through his pants, she has never been this forward with him before but is not going to stop her this time. Thrusting his hips towards her hand "My turn," she says. Looking at him, pulling his pants down enough for her to finally see him, he is huge. Long, straight, thick, she has never seen a man in this context.

"Don't do anything you don't want to." Taking her hand, "I wanted to do that, you don't have to reciprocate."

"I want to try something, I haven't done anything like this and I want to try." Pushing him back on the bed and running her hand across his stomach and grabbing his hip as she is kissing him hard and fast. Dragging her fingers down towards his thigh then across his cock, just touching him with her fingertips, "You will tell me what you like, right?" Nodding his head, she leans over to kiss his chest and slowly wrapping her hand around him causing him to hiss. Moaning as she slowly strokes him up and down, feeling the resistance. Watching her from his elbows, right now he is just enjoying what she is doing, after a few strokes, realizing she needs something to help the motion. Removing her hand from him dipping her fingers between her legs and he groans at the sight, as she is gripping her hand around him he can feel the slick moisture from her center, hissing at the feeling and the sight of her using her own juices to stroke him. Slowly sliding her hand up and down, applying more pressure as he moans. Kissing his chest and stomach as she is twisting her hand around him, dropping her fingers down to feel his balls, he jerks up off the bed. Cupping her hand around them and pulling ever so slightly causing him to sigh, "Merlin, I love your hands." Encircling his shaft as she is stroking him faster and stronger, twisting her hand up and around over the top of his head, squeezing tighter as she is stroking down, "That's it, I am going to come!" Arching his back up of the bed and thrusting him into her hand and shuddering as he spills out over her hand and his stomach. Removing her hand from him as he continues to lie on his back, looking over at her. She is keeping his gaze as he did to her, lowering her tongue to his stomach she licks up his seed. Looking up at him as she is licking his stomach he is stroking her hair, "God you are amazing." Pulling her up to him and wrapping his arms around her and sighing, "How are you doing?"

"Outstanding," snuggling into his side, "Although I think I should put some clothes on. I am laying here completely naked where as you still have your pants on, well sort of." Giggling to herself at the sight of them.

"I like you naked," Kissing her forehead, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just being you. And letting me experience that with you." Pulling her in for a kiss, "Let's get dressed and get that dinner you promised me." Slowly pulling his pants up over his hips watching her as she is walking into the bathroom, naked, gliding across the floor. Grabbing his clothes off the floor that he dropped also grabbing her clothes for her and knocking on the door and cracking it open to set her clean clothes on the counter. "Here you go Meenie."

"Thank you, I am almost done if you want to get in here." Taking a few more minutes to get cleaned up and dressed. Walking out of the bedroom, George is standing there in his boxers, waiting to get in the bathroom to clean up as well. "I will wait for you in the kitchen." While waiting for him to get ready, deciding to pen a response to Fleur, accepting the offer for a weekend away with the girls. Also cleaning up some of the dishes from the day, thinking about the day, she doesn't notice George creeping up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her while she is washing the dishes, kissing her neck, "Now don't start that again."

"I can't help it you are so delectable. I love being able to touch and kiss you."

"You my dear are a big romantic, just don't want to admit it," drying her hands off on the towel next to the kitchen sink, "Let's get going, I am starving." She is putting her arm through his, the exit her complex and walk towards a small deli in the neighborhood for food, soup and a sandwich for Hermione and fish and chips for George. Settling in for dinner, they are content as they discuss their plans for Hogwarts and the coming months with all of the weddings. Both counting their blessings that they have the other person in their lives, they have been through so much together.

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own anything, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. I makes my day.**

Waking up to an empty bed after spending all day with George was disappointing for Hermione. He is working at the shop with Fred and Lee, trying to get everything in order before the summer takes off and they are trying to keep up with weddings and preparing for him to be at Hogwarts. Stretching across the bed, burying her nose into his pillow and breathing deep his scent, he smells like cut grass, gummy bears and leather. An odd combination and it took her forever to figure out what he smelled like but they all make sense. But the grass and leather make her think of Quidditch and gummy bears make her think of his goofy side, sweet and tender. Owling McGonagall after dinner last night, George had accepted the offer for his teaching position and both of them advising that they would be starting at the school in approximately a week and a half. At dinner last night George spent most of the evening trying to convince Hermione she needed to take some time off of work, relax a little and take time for her.

**Last night**

"Meenie, you have been on the go for the last 10 years basically, take some time and enjoy yourself. Go over and see Mum, spend girlie time with Fleur or Ginny. Hang out with Sirius. Plus you will see the girls this weekend. The school is not going anywhere and you need to be good to yourself, this summer is going to be a long one."

"I just don't like feeling like a bump on a log."

"I know you, you will still pack a ton of stuff into your week but at least you won't worry about work."

"Fine, just means I get a chance to cook a little more as well."

"That's fine by me," rubbing his belly and laughing, "I won't complain about food."

**Back to present time**

Walking into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. Easing through her morning routine and deciding that after food, she is going to see Molly. Feeling a little guilty as she hasn't seen her since the get together when she blew up at Ron she deemed the Burrow should be her first visit. She is eating a small breakfast knowing well enough that Molly is going to make her eat while she is there. Constantly telling Hermione that she needs to eat more and that she is wasting away. Finishing up the toast and placing her dishes in the sink, checking herself in the mirror one last time before stepping into the Floo and stepping out at the Burrow. "Molly? Are you here?"

"In here, is that you Hermione?"

"Yes, I thought I would pop by for a visit. Haven't had much time lately."

"Oh sweetie," engulfing the young witch and a crushing hug, "Ginny told me about your parents but said you needed your space. I wanted to check on you but she said George had you taken care of. Did he?"

"George has been wonderful." Bowing her head and blushing at the thought of him, he has been wonderful and so caring.

"No need to be embarrassed about loving him Hermione. I am glad you found someone, it's even better that it is one of my sons."

"I know you always wanted me to think of Ron that way, I was always so sorry Molly that I couldn't. He and Harry are like brothers with everything we have been through." Shaking her head, trying to find the words, "I hated disappointing you."

"Hermione, look at me," taking her chin in her palm, tilting her face upwards, "I was never disappointed in you, just confused, I couldn't see anything outside of how comfortable you were around each other. I assumed it was because you loved him in that way." Shrugging her shoulders and removing her hand from Hermione's face, "We love you Hermione and although it was a surprise. We see how good you are for George and he is for you." Standing up and walking back over to the stove, "How about I fix you something to eat? You are far too thin."

"I would love that Molly." Taking a deep breath and smiling, "I have some good news. Actually good news for both George and I do. I resigned from my position at the Ministry."

"Hermione…" Turning around to look at her.

"It's for a good reason, I have been asked to teach at Hogwarts."

"That's wonderful, what subject?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts and I haven't even told you the best part yet." Smirking at the confused look on Molly's face, "George will be teaching as well, Madam Hooch is retiring, he will be overseeing Flying and Quidditch."

"Wow. Minerva is letting him back into the castle after everything he and Fred did?" Nodding her head while letting it all sink in, "That is not exactly the news I had expected to hear but I am glad that you are both going to be doing what you love."

"It will be an adventure that I know. Minerva really wanted me to teach and wasn't going to offer it to George if I didn't want her to. She was concerned I would object to him being in the castle."

"Do you mind him being there?"

"No, I am ecstatic that he took the job, we will have shared quarters at the school with Floo access to the flat." Shaking her head, "He is a wonderful young man, I mean that Molly, I couldn't ask for anyone better. I never knew how much he actually paid attention to me in school until recently; I took a lot of his friendship for granted."

"Well, all of my boys are very attentive to the ones they love or I like to think they are."

"I don't think I have ever met a family quite like yours. It took me a few years to get used to you all when I would come over. All of you are so much alike but then so different at the same time. You took me in, when I needed it most when my parents couldn't understand what I was going through with becoming a witch." Taking a deep breath, "I mean look at Charlie, I had never met him truly before I showed up at Shell Cottage and just based off of what he knew of me from your stories he took great care of me." Clearing her throat, "Bill and Fleur were wonderful and helped me but without Charlie, let's just say, I wouldn't be where I am today."

"I wish you would have told someone about when happened Hermione, I mean we could have helped you as well."

"Sometimes it is hard to admit you need help," Wiping her eyes, "You all had so much going on especially with Fred at St Mungo's and Percy just coming back into the family, you were trying to rebuild your family. He was able to pull me out of the funk I had sunk into and he would just talk to me." Smiling at Molly," Once you get him started talking, sometimes it is hard to get a work in edgewise."

"You were and are part of our family." Sighing and looking at the young woman before her, "Hermione, I am going to ask you something and I hope you will answer it truthfully."

"O-o-ok ay," cringing at what the question might be.

"How long were you under the Cruciatus Curse?"

"A long time." Shaking her head, "I truly have no idea how long but she had me alone for several hours. Why?"

"I know that there can be lasting side effects to exposure to the curse. Is that why you are so thin?"

"My Medi-Witch thinks that is part of it but I also like to run to clear my head." Looking over and out the window, "I have been seeing her regularly since the war. I have had some issues with my weight and nightmares since then." Tearing her eyes away from the window, glancing at Molly's face and back at the table. "Since you know about the side effects. I guess you know, that there can be issues with having children?"

"Yes dear." Taking her hand again and squeezing it, "We, I mean Arthur and I, know we always talk about the grandchildren we want to have but are ok if that doesn't happen. Have you told George about any of this?"

"Not about the side effects, I imagine he has some idea though. I mean he has been on the receiving end of a few beatings while trying to wake me from nightmares. I haven't figured out a good way to get it into a conversation." Grimacing at the thought, "There aren't any stipulations about having children in the new law. They imposed the new law hoping that there would be children but they haven't reached the point of requiring couples to have children. I know I need to tell him but I was hoping that I would get good news at my monthly visit to St. Mungo's but unfortunately I am the only witch that has been under the influence of that particular curse for that long. So I am sort of a trial case."

"We will get through all of this together, that is what family does." Setting a plate of eggs, bacon and potatoes down in front of Hermione, "Now eat some of this, this is going to be a very busy summer and you need your strength."

"Thanks Molly," Nodding her head, "I really appreciate everything. I mean it. Everything, from that first year until now, I know we had some rough patches but I wouldn't trade any of it." Stabbing a potato and putting it in her mouth, thinking while chewing, "I have had so many wonderful memories in this house, more than at my own parent's home," tears welling up in her eyes, "Did you know in the seven years at Hogwarts, I spent maybe 6 months at home with them? I abandoned them for this world."

"They understood more than you give them credit for." Wiping her hands on her apron and taking a seat across from Hermione. "I am going to tell you a secret, one that I told Arthur I would never tell you but I think you need to know. We, Arthur and I went and spoke with your parents while you kids were at school. We went in your fifth year; we wanted to let them know how extraordinary you were. We knew that there was no way they would understand without us telling them. Being Muggles and all, they wouldn't understand a lot of it but they still needed to know. We told them how you helped Harry and Ron all those years and how the rest of our family loved you. We wanted them to know that while you weren't with them, you were loved."

"I don't know what to say, I mean, thank you." Smiling at Molly, "That makes a little more sense, that is around the time I noticed a little change in my mum's letters, before she seemed distant almost cut off at times but in our fifth year her letters became warmer, more loving again."

"We knew that you were going to become a very strong and powerful witch and that you would be a big part of Harry's plan to defeat Voldemort. They needed to know that."

"I always wished they understood what magic meant to me and I think, looking back now I think that they did." Finishing the food on her plate, "That was wonderful Molly. I can't thank you enough. For everything, please let Arthur know." Placing her hands in her lap, "None of us want to get married like this but I haven't ever been happier. George is a huge part of that."

"I am happy to hear that. Have you spoken with Ron? I mean since you two, um… had it out?"

"No, I am not sure that I am quite ready to talk to him yet, I mean he was my best friend but there were a lot of times, even in school that he made me feel less than adequate, I don't think I will get comfortable with him again. I am sorry Molly, I mean he is still my friend but I can't believe he thought that I would lie or be jealous of him and Harry." Groaning in frustration, "I have never wanted to be in the spotlight but being friends with Harry has that effect. And as much as I love him, we know that Harry doesn't think things through, I knew after first year that I had to stay with him, he would need me." Shaking her head and smiling, "In the same respect I needed him, he felt like a brother since the troll accident. Until that first summer I didn't know how much you could miss someone. But he couldn't remember to do his homework let alone plan and execute half of what we did. Don't get me wrong, I would go through it all again to be where we are today but some days I just wish they would have fought me a little less."

"They were teenage boys and I am sorry to hear that Ron made you feel that way. We all know how much you did to help the two of them, George too by the sounds of it." Getting up from her place at the table, "How about I make a nice lunch and you take it to the twins and Lee? They are probably trying to get ready for the upcoming year between weddings and then George being away at Hogwarts."

"Yep they are trying to get ahead on a few of their more popular items. I told them I would help with potion brewing on the weekends when I can while we are at Hogwarts and up until we go. I have a lot of planning to do though with taking on Defense, Remus has agreed to help me get a handle on things."

"You will be fine Hermione, you have never needed help with organization before plus was DADA one of your favorite classes? And one you always passed with flying colors, right?" As she is bustling around the kitchen sending spells at different pots and pans, pulling items from cabinets and putting them in a basket for Hermione.

"Yes, but being a student and being the professor are two different things. I am just nervous. I know I will be fine but I will still worry for a little while."

"How are you otherwise, I mean, are you still having nightmares?"

"I did just the other night, it was a bad one. Luckily I don't think I hit George but I know I scared him." Wrinkling her nose and frowning, "It can be difficult to get me awake if I get too far gone into the nightmare. Once he finally got me awake, I talked about it and showered. He had me read to him, from my favorite book to get me to relax."

"And did it help?"

"I was able to fall back asleep without taking a potion, so yes it worked."

"Good, I will sleep a little easier knowing he can help you with them." Looking at the young woman with a loving smile on her face, placing the last of the items for the lunch in the basket and placing it on the table, "There is a warming charm on the food so it will stay warm until you take it to them. They will love you for it, they love home cooked meals."

"Thank you Molly, I will let them know it is from you." Getting up from her spot on the bench, "I am glad we were able to talk today, it helps. I will try and make it over more often than I have lately. I am not sure about this Sunday; Fleur has invited all of the girls to her parent's place for the weekend. Something like a bonding weekend," laughing at the invitation "she said since all of the Weasley men are so stubborn we will need each other."

"Well they are stubborn that is for sure. That was nice of her to do, I was wrong about her when I first met her, she is definitely perfect for Bill." Pushing the basket across the table, "Go on, take this to the boys, surprise George, I am sure he is thinking of you just as much as you are thinking of him." Looking at Molly with a confused look, "Mother's intuition, I can see it on your face." Hugging her and motioning for her to go.

"Bye Molly, tell Arthur I said hi and thank you too, see you soon." Flooing to the boys flat above the shop, leaving the basket on the table and walking down to the shop, seeing George with his back turned to him in a conversation with Lee. Putting her finger to her lips to keep Lee quiet she sneaks up behind George and grabs is bum with both hands.

"Bloody hell," whipping around, "Who is there?" Looking at a laughing Hermione and now Lee as well, "Gods Hermione don't scare me like that. What are you doing here?"

"Your mum sent lunch for the three of you. I left it upstairs on the table. Why don't you take Fred up and I will stay down here with Lee and help with the shop. It is not too busy right now."

"Oi Freddie, want some lunch? Mum sent it with Hermione." Leaning back down to her ear, "You are a wicked woman, I was only able to stop thinking about you, and now all I can think about is your hands on me." Kissing her check and sliding his hand down her back and grabbing her "Now we are even." Starting to turn for the stairs and coming back "Meenie, just watch out. Alicia was in again today and more persistent than the last time. I told her to get lost but I don't know how much she listened."

"If I see her, I may need to have a conversation with her, I told you. I would let it go as long as she left you alone but she hasn't. So maybe she needs a little girl talk to clarify that you are not on the market anymore."

"Just be careful, I don't know what her problem is. She is crazier than she was ever in school." Putting his arm around her shoulders, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"What did you do to him Hermione; he wasn't able to focus at all this morning?" Fred asks raising his eyebrows at her "I mean, Merlin I thought he was going to blow us up at one point. Couldn't let him work on potions, had to make him do inventory instead, not sure if he even did that right."

"I don't know what you are talking about," blushing at the scrutiny that she is now facing, "I mean why don't you just ask him yourself. He doesn't keep secrets from you."

"But it is fun to make you squirm." Throwing his arm around her shoulders, "Don't you worry; I will get it out of him at lunch. Come on dear brother, let's eat and talk." Fred is dragging George out of the shop with a mad genius like smile.

"Oh great," looking at Lee, "Do you really think George will tell Fred about, well us?"

"Well you said it yourself, they don't keep secrets but it could be worse," Bumping her with his hip, "It could be Molly asking questions about your sex life."

Groaning at that thought, "How have you been Lee? Haven't seen you much lately."

"Oh ok, just trying to get ready to be alone at the shop with Fred. Congrats by the way on your job and somehow getting McGonagall to let him back in the school."

"It was her idea. I really couldn't think of a logical answer against it so why should I tell her no." Walking around the shop looking at some of the new displays, "So Lee, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Hermione, you know you can."

"Why weren't you matched with anyone? I think I have an idea but I wasn't sure."

"The twins know and so do a few others, I am gay. Luckily the ministry isn't desperate enough yet to try and pair up gay wizards with witches in hopes of something happening. Was that what you figured?"

"Yes, I had a few ideas of that our last year all together at Hogwarts but it wasn't my place to ask then. Now that you are going to be even more like family now that I am marrying George I figured what the hell."

"You can always ask me anything Hermione. I won't get offended. I have known you just as long as the twins." Smirking and getting a little closer to her ear, "So now what did you and George do that made him so out of it."

"Um," turning a fierce shade of Gryffindor red, "Well it's not that. I just, well, see…"

"I am joking Hermione, you don't have to tell me, I just wanted to make you uncomfortable for a minute." Smiling at her, "I know you guys are probably taking it slow anyways. He loves you and won't pressure you into anything."

"I know."

Upstairs in the flat that they once shared, Fred is trying to get information out of George, portioning out the Shepard's pie that their mum had sent them, "Come on, and just tell me what's been going on. You never had issues sharing in the past."

"I know but that was just about kissing girls plus normally by the time I got around telling you, it had made it around Hogwarts as to who and where it was."

"I am just kidding; I know you really wouldn't tell me. I just want to know one thing." Chewing on the mouthful of pie he had just shoved in, "Are you happy?"

"Wow, Freddie boy that is almost deep, especially for you." Chewing along with him, "Very, I really couldn't ask for anyone better. Looking back on it all, I just wished I would have figured out that I loved her sooner." Shaking his head, "Not that it would have changed much, she would have still scared the crap out of me and left with Harry and Ron but maybe she would have told me sooner about the Manor or her parents or any of it. Maybe she would have let me help her instead of her suffering."

"How is she doing with it all?" Asking between bites, "I mean it has been a lot to take in all at once."

"She is doing well, as well as one can be." Stretching and groaning, "She had a pretty nasty nightmare the other night though. Mostly, it is like living with Hermione, I mean she is what you see is what you get. I really am lucky and I know it." Picking up his plate and taking it to the sink, "I just want to do right by her."

"You will Georgie, you will." Frowning, "Did you tell her about Spinnet?"

"Yes, I did and let's just hope she never runs into her, otherwise we may be visiting her in Azkaban. Hermione is kind of a jealous person. She went off, almost like watching her in the Common Room again." Laughing at the memory, "Sirius was even a little afraid I think," finishing up and getting ready to head down to the shop to let Lee and Hermione come up and eat.

Hermione is looking at the street outside, "Hey Lee I will be right back, I need to run outside for a minute."

"Ok Mione," walking around the shop straightening things, taking a look out the window to see where Hermione went and his stomach sinks. "Oh blimey this is going to be bad." He is running to the bottom of the steps "Oi boys you may want to get down here!" Lee is yelling up the steps.

Thundering down the steps, Fred is questioning, "What is the matter Lee?" Pointing out the window, "That." Looking out the window they see Hermione talking with Alicia Spinnet.

"This is not going to end well," walking towards the door George is shaking his head.

"Hey George, let Hermione handle it. She is very capable." Fred says grabbing his brother by the arm. "We can watch from the window and if it gets out of hand then you can intervene." Luckily the shop wasn't very busy; all three men stand there with varying shades of uneasiness while watching the scene outside. Hermione has her hand on Alicia's arm and she isn't letting go.

**Outside the shop**

"Hey Alicia, Can I talk with you?" Leaving the shop and jogging after the young woman that just passed by the window. Looking her up and down as she strides towards her, Alicia was a dark skinned athletic girl, taller than Hermione and slender large dark eyes and dark curly hair to her shoulders. "It will just take a minute."

"What do you want Granger, I got places to be."

"And other people's fiancés to harass?" Coming up next to the girl, "George told me about you stopping by the shop."

"So what, did he tell you that I was his first?" Sticking her nose up in the air like she had one over on Hermione, "You know what they say about your first, don't you?"

"We have no secrets Alicia, he told me." Taking her by the arm, "Here is some news for you and you are going to listen." Pulling the girl over towards the side of a building rather than having this conversation in the middle of the street. "He and I are getting married; you are not going to lure him away. Go play your games somewhere else."

"You don't scare me, you are still the swotty know it all from school, he doesn't love you and he won't. He is just being nice to you because you are a family friend."

"Just a family friend huh? How about this Alicia, he and I have had a very good friendship since my first year, he knows more about me than anyone except Harry of course." Shaking her head for getting off subject, "My point is, he is mine and if I were you I would leave it be."

"What are you going to do about it? I am not going to marry Marcus Flint. There is no way that is happening."

"That's not my problem but if you bother George again. I will be your problem." Getting closer to her and lowering her voice, "Do you really think I will have any issue taking you down?" Straightening up and glaring at the woman in front of her, "I took down death eaters and helped destroy Voldemort. Do you think I can't take you on?" Watching the color drain from her face, "Not to mention, I am the Gryffindor Princess, you think the ministry would be happy to hear my engagement is less that happy because of you or how about a story from Rita Skeeter? She owes me a favor you think she can dig up any skeletons in your closet?"

"You wouldn't?" Looking at Hermione and trying to decide if she would or not.

"Try me." Removing her hand from Alicia's arm, "I love him and he loves me. I will do anything I need to protect those I love. This isn't Hogwarts anymore; you can't play games with other people's lives. If I find out you have come near George again, my first move will be to find you and then to call will be to Rita Skeeter. So my question now is, are you going to leave him alone or am I going to have to prove it to you?"

"I guess I will be going," swallowing hard, "Tell George, bye." Blanching at Hermione's stare, "I am sorry for everything." Turning to walk away, "I hope you guys are really happy."

Walking back into the store and being stared at by all three of them, "What? I kept my temper in check and she is going to be leaving you alone."

"What did you say to her, she looked like she was going to puke?" Lee is asking, looking at Hermione with a look of awe.

"I just reminded her of who I was and what I was capable of." Nodding her head at them, "That is all I am going to say." Taking George's hand, "Now walk me upstairs so I can Floo home and take a nice long bath." Turning back to Lee and Fred, "Bye boys, see you later." Walking towards the stairs hand in hand with George, "I will tell you more later if you want, I just didn't want to get into it here and now." Once inside and away from the other, George is kissing her with all of his might. Pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her waist, running his tongue passed her lips, tracing around hers in a passionate dance. Cradling her head in his hand, breaking away to kiss her on the tip of her nose.

"I just couldn't help myself, seeing you stand up for yourself, for me, I don't care what you said, I just know you put her in her place." Hugging her to his body, breathing in her scent and nuzzling her neck.

"I stand up for those I love," Kissing him on the cheek, "Now after all morning with your mum and this afternoon here, I want to go home and have a nice, long, hot bath with lots of bubble." Rubbing her hands up and down his arms, "Plus I think a glass of wine sounds good. Be home for dinner?"

"Sooner if I can," winking at her, "The thought of you in the tub, it going to drive me crazy."

"You need to not think about things like that when you are working. Fred is going to get mad if you keep day dreaming." Laughing at him, "Have you always been so easily distracted?"

"I don't know why I am like this all of a sudden. You just have this effect on me." Pushing her towards the Floo, "If you don't go now, I don't know what I am going to do." Walking towards the door back to the shop, "Bye Meenie." Heading back downstairs, "So do you think she actually drove Alicia off?"

"By the look on her face as she walked away, I would say so." Grinning at Fred and George, Lee is continuing "I know I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her wand, especially if it is something she truly cares about and for whatever reason it is, she loves you."

"Why don't you go home George, it has been a slow day plus she just drove your stalker off. Just whatever you do, make sure you come back tomorrow with a clear head. You are going to be of no use to us for the rest of the day, you are just going to be thinking about her in the tub."

"What makes you say that?"

"You haven't been able to concentrate all day and then she says she is going to go home and take a bath. Remember I am your twin, I know all you are thinking about is her in a bubble bath so you are going to be useless."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Grinning like the cat that ate the canary, walking towards the stairs "See you two tomorrow."

"Oi George," waiting for him to turn around, Fred beaming at his twin "Tell Hermione whatever she said to Alicia if it keeps her away, she is bloody brilliant."

"Trust me, I don't think I have to worry about her again but I will pass it along to her." Striding out before anyone else can stop him taking the stairs two at a time and jogging into the Floo. Stepping out at home, he can hear the water running in the tub, walking through the flat and down the hallway, he sees her clothes for the day thrown in the laundry and the door to the bathroom is opened. Walking into the bathroom and leaning against the door frame, watching her as she is quietly leaned back and relaxing in the tub.

"I know you are back there George."

"Well I was just wondering if there was room in the tub for me." Walking into the bathroom and looking down at her, "We can relax together and talk."

"Talking? That's not what you have been thinking about all day. Not from the way you talked earlier."

"I know but I also just like spending time with you, you know that, I will just sit out here and talk with you." Taking her hand, "I know we have gotten more intimate with our relationship recently but I will not pressure you for anything and plus I want to wait til we are married as well before we have sex. But that doesn't mean I won't think about you and your body. So yes, I was day dreaming about you earlier. Does that make you feel better?"

"It does and you can get in, I just sometime feel awkward around you still. It is hard to figure out all of these feelings." Closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the tub, "Come on get it but first fill up my wine glass please, I have to get over my awkwardness."

Dropping a kiss on her forehead before walking to fill up her glass, "Be right back." Walking to the kitchen and filling up her glass, grabbing ale for himself. She started keeping this specific one for him, he mentioned that he really enjoyed it and that it would be nice to have around and that same day she went out and got it for him. After entering the bathroom he hands her the glass and sets his down on the ledge on the opposite end of the tub. "Is there a seat on both ends of the tub?"

"Yes, I like it because then I can prop my legs up when in the tub and reading. This way I can stay completely submerged but not slide down."

Stripping his shirt and jeans off, looking at her while she is studying him, hooking his fingers in the waist of his boxers and lower then as well. Sitting up some to make sure he can get in, blushing as she watches him enter the tub. Settling into a comfortable position, sliding a little lower into the water, he is coverage to below is pectoral muscles, leaving his toned upper body to be admired. Raising her feet to his lap, she places one foot flat on his thigh and the other on the edge of the tub, resting her ankle on the edge. Taking the foot from his thigh, starting to rub a circular pattern across the sole of her foot, he is asking very quietly "Are you happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just wanted to know, did you have a good chat with mum?"

"Yes, I always do. She told me a story I never knew. Did you know, you mum and dad went and visited mine?" Shaking his head no, "They went one year shortly after we left, they wanted to explain to them, me and how much magic meant to mean and what kind of witch I was." Sighing at his ministrations on her sore foot, "She said that they explained to them what I was doing by helping Harry and Ron. How much you all loved me." Smiling contentedly, "Shortly after their visit my mum's letters changed, they became almost understanding, almost loving again. Like she understood a little more, I never questioned it; I didn't want to break whatever had been fixed."

"I am glad. I know that it always bothered you how it seemed like they didn't want to know."

"I am just glad maybe they understood a little more than I gave them credit for. My only regret was that I couldn't tell them about the end, I mean, I think they would have been proud of me."

"You can't hang on to any regrets babe," putting her foot back in the water and taking the other off the side of the tub, "it is in the past and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Thanks love," humming at the feeling of his fingers working on her foot, "That feels great," stretching out her other leg pressing her foot against his stomach then pulling it back and putting it back on his thigh. "So how was your day at the shop?"

"Good, we were slow enough that we were able to get inventory done, regardless of what Fred said. He was able to get a decent amount of potions done and Lee reorganized the shop, moving some faster moving products in to larger display areas." Rolling his eyes, "And you know about Alicia. So, I have to ask, what did you say to her? I mean she looked like she wanted to bolt."

"I basically told her you were mine that she needed to back off." Smuggly smiling at him, "I also reminded her that if she continued to give you problems that I took down death eaters and helped destroy Voldemort and that I would have no problem taking her down."

Barking out a laugh at her, "No wonder she looked like you were going to hex her, she probably thought you were going to. At least you didn't remind her you were the Gryffindor Princess too."

"Well, I might have implied that I would go to the ministry and since I was the Gryffindor Princess they might not like hearing that my fiancé was getting a hard time from someone." Dropping her voice to a whisper, "I also might have threatened to have Rita Skeeter look into her."

Throwing his head back and laughing, dropping her foot into the water. "You have got to be kidding. You didn't? You amaze me every day."

"I did what I had to," shaking her head at him, "You know I would never actually do that, but she doesn't. I love you and I wanted to get across to her that I didn't like it when people messed with my family." Looking at him so tenderly, "I do love you and I don't want you to forget that."

Moving towards her, kissing her softly, "I know babe, don't ever question how much I love you." Kissing her again then kissing her nose, her cheek left and the right, then lastly her forehead. Slowly moving back from her, leaning back against the tub, "So let's talk about something a little happier."

"Well, how long have you known about Lee? I asked him today why he wasn't paired with a witch. I had thoughts your last year at Hogwarts but I didn't want to say anything."

"You read everyone better than you think, he told us that year, towards the end of the year. As long as he is happy we could care less." Blushing "That night when we all went out, I even got jealous of him, because when you two were dancing I didn't like how low his hands were. Even though I knew he wasn't interested in you."

"What to hear something funny," leaning over to grab her wine glass, "Fourth year, I had a small crush on him, if Viktor hadn't asked me when he did to go to the Yule Ball I was going to ask Lee." Shrugging her shoulders at his laughing, "There were worse guys to have a crush on."

"Ohhhh, that's funny! I always figured you for liking Seamus or even Dean."

"I wanted someone who could keep up with me; Seamus was sweet but a horrible student. Dean was a great student and really sweet but after Ginny dated him I didn't want to even think about it."

"I guess I can understand that," screwing his face up, like he had just bitten into a lemon, "I can't believe I am going to ask this but I have to know."

"No I never fancied Ron." Locking his gaze, "You don't have to worry about that. Although he fancied me, I always thought of him as my brother. I spent so much time with him and Harry there was never a chance for me to like either of them. I saw all of their flaws."

"How did you know I was going to ask?"

"I figured it would come up sooner or later. I mean with all of the gossip around the school and also with how much your mum wanted us together. She and I talked about that too. I talked about a lot with her today."

"Well she considers you a daughter, even if you weren't marrying into the family." Drinking a sip from his glass, "She is concerned about you though. She did voice that too me. She is worried you are not eating and that you aren't taking care of yourself." Leaning over to set his glass on the floor, "She has been concerned about that since the end of the war, you three came home so thin and the boys have put some weight on but you haven't. I know you like to run and that you work out but she worries, it is in mum's nature."

"She and I talked about that too." Taking a big gulp of her wine, "I guess this is as good of a time as any." She is holding up her hand to stop the question that was forming on his lips, "I told you about the Manor, well I have been seeing a Medi-Witch since the end of the war, due to over exposure to the Cruciatus curse, I will have a hard time ever gaining weight. Your mum confronted me today about it, she said she knew what some of the side effects can be and that is one of them. But since the war, I have put on almost a stone. For me that is extraordinary, I get a potion every month when I see her that is supposed to help me gain weight and increase my appetite."

"There are worse things, babe, just means, I will have to make sure you always eat your dessert." Winking at her, noticing her grimace, "But that isn't all of it, is it? I can tell by your face. What is it?"

"Children." Looking anywhere but at George, knowing how much family means to him, "They don't know if I will be able to have children. Most witches or wizards that Bellatrix had tortured have not survived their sanity intact. In fact, they think I have had the most exposure of anyone to survive." Taking another drink and starting to pick at her fingers, "I am kind of like a test case. Still after everything I am a freak."

"Don't talk like that," pulling her to him, "Come here." Turning her, so she is leaning against his chest, "If we are meant to have kids, we will have kids when we are ready, if not, we will spoil all of our nieces and nephews absolutely rotten." Kissing her neck, "As long as we are together, we can face anything," Stretching his legs out so she is lying back to his chest, her legs against his legs "You are not a freak. You are the brightest witch of our age and one hell of a fighter too." Lacing his fingers through hers and wrapping his arms around her, holding her with his and her arms.

"I am sorry."

"Nothing for you to be sorry about, we all have scars. We have talked about this, nothing you can say will change the way I feel about you and about us getting married and having a life together."

"Thank you. That means the world to me," Snuggling back into him, "Are you comfortable? I am not squashing you?"

"I am quite comfortable, do you dare move." Nuzzling her neck, "So what do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

"Might drop in and Sirius, he sent an owl that he wanted to talk to me about some of the wedding stuff. I am so glad he agreed to walk me down the aisle and more or less playing the role of my dad."

"He loves you, just like he loves Harry." Lacing his fingers in hers and lying their arms on the edge of the tub, "I forgot to tell you, I got an owl from Oli, the matches for the season have been cancelled. The few remaining teams have decided that they do not really have enough people to field teams and such."

"Sorry to hear that, I know you love playing, I wish I could see you play."

"Guess you will have to just wait for school, you will have to come and cheer the teams on."

"Never missed a match while in school probably won't now that I am a professor." Sighing with a smile, "Told your mum about you getting a job at Hogwarts, she was shocked to say the least but very happy for you."

"So burning question, been thinking about this. Completely off subject." Taking his hand and running his finger around her perky little nipple, fingering the barbell, "What possessed you to do this?"

"I had thought about it at one time but it was so unlike me and then I decided why not I could always take them out. Then when I ran into Charlie at Hogwarts I knew I could convince him to go with me."

"Please tell me he didn't watch."

"No he didn't, why would that matter?

"Well, not to sound horribly controlling but I don't want anyone else seeing how wonderful you look without your clothes on." Stroking her and kissing her neck, "I may not be as jealous as you," laughing at her snort, "But I can be a little jealous."

"Well, then you would love that the girl who helped me did ask me out. Wanted me to meet her to get a drink sometime and was quite disappointed when I told her I was engaged."

"Well, that is kind of hot. I mean, that is a big compliment to you. Don't you think?"

"Made my day, that's for sure, Charlie thought it was hilarious," Sitting up turning around to capture his lips for a quick kiss, "I am ready to get out, I am getting hungry. How about you?"

"Of course, I can always eat." Kissing her again, "But don't mind me if I watch the view as you get out." Standing in front of him, he is stroking her stomach, "Gods you are so beautiful."

Rubbing her hands over his head and through his hair, "You are too sweet, I know I am not all that great to look at but thank you." Stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around herself, seeing the look of confusion on his face. "What?"

"You are really balmy some days, you know that right?" Stepping out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist, coming up behind her, turning her to look in the mirror, "I will make you believe this if I have to tell you this every day. Look at your face," stroking his fingertips down the side of her face, "Big expressionful chocolate eyes, soft lush lips, high cheekbones and that is just your face. You have a small waist that my arms wrap so easily around," hugging her to him "perky gorgeous breasts and hmm finally my favorite part of you, your legs and bum. For your height, your legs seem to go on forever and your bum is nice and round," turning her around and sliding his hands down her back, grabbing her bum, "fits in my palms so wonderfully. I love every inch of you and don't you forget it." Kissing her neck, nipping at her shoulder, "I love your body and I will love every inch of it."

"George.."

"Shush, just enjoy the moment, I won't listen to you disparage yourself. So get dried off and let's make dinner together. Clothes are completely optional in my mind." Smiling at him, her happiness doesn't quite reach to her eyes, he can tell she wants to fight him on it but she decided against it.

"Thank you." Rubbing her hand up his chest and caressing his face, turning his head into her palm to kiss it. After dressing, they spend the evening eating the dinner that they fixed together. Watching a movie cuddled up on the couch, slowly she is falling asleep until he hears her quiet snore. Lifting her quietly from the couch and taking her to bed, tucking her in and undressing and getting in bed with her. Pulling her to him and kissing her head, "Night my beautiful witch."

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I figure I will have one more chapter before the girls weekend. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own anything the characters or the song mentioned. Just liking to play. **

**Sorry it has been so long since I have written, I have gotten caught up with two new pairings for Hermione. Severus and Viktor. Both have some awesome stories out there. I can't help it; I like all of her stories as long as Ron is not a romantic interest for her. Not to mention real life has gotten crazy. **

After sending George off to work with leftovers from last night's dinner, Hermione is settling on clothes to wear. She is planning on visiting Sirius and just spending time with him. Deciding on skinny jeans, a muggle rock t-shirt and a pair of ankle high heeled boots, mentally excepting she may want to start wearing heels on occasion or George will always tower over her. Pulling her hair back into a messy bun and putting on a little makeup, cocking her head while looking in the mirror. Trying to think about what George said about her. _I guess I do have pretty eyes, I just don't think of myself that way._ She is grabbing her bag and Flooing over the Grimmauld Place. "Sirius? Are you around?" Not finding him in the library, heading down to the kitchen, still no Sirius. Wondering where he maybe, she hears a loud thud from one of the upstairs bedrooms, taking off towards the sound, as she is reaching the third floor landing, she can hear a string of obscenities and finds Sirius on the floor under a pile of boxes, looking down at him with her hands on her hips, "What in the world are you doing?"

"Oh hey kitten, glad to see you." Standing up and moving around the boxes to hug her. "I thought I would finally go through this closet and so far all I have found are boxes of crap." As she is bending over to pick something up, grabbing her hands "Oh no, don't touch. Not sure if it is safe for you."

"That's right, pureblood curses, I forgot." Straightening up and looking around "You wanted to talk about the wedding stuff. Want to go to another room? Preferable a room with a comfy couch?"

"Madame?" Offering his arm out to her, "Let us be gone from here," Turning and flicking his wand and all of the offending boxes are now neatly stacked.

"Why didn't you use magic to get them out of the closet?"

"Didn't think about it, plus got to do something to keep my trim figure."

"So staying out of trouble?"

"Really? That hurts my feelings." Shaking his head and pouting, "As well as I can, you know me." Shrugging his shoulders, "How much trouble can I get in watching Teddy?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Removing her hand from his arm and settling in on the couch in front of the fireplace while Sirius is pouring himself a drink, shaking her head to his offer of one. "He is a toddler and you have the attention span of one."

"We get along just fine, I guess if I am not going to work I can at least help out my best friend." Sitting at the opposite end of the couch from her, "Plus I am seeing all of the things I missed with Harry." Taking a drink, "Getting practice for when all of you and Harry have kids for me to watch." Noticing a change in her demeanor, "What's up pussy cat? Molly pressuring all of you for grandkids already?"

"No it's not her," Standing up, "I think I can use that drink now." Crossing the room and pouring a glass for her of some of the same whiskey as Sirius is drinking, she is pacing back and forth.

"Ok Hermione, what is wrong?" Getting up and walking to where she is standing, "Something is really wrong, you are not normally like this."

"It's just…." is shaking her head, "I don't know…." taking a drink "I mean…" pinching the bridge of her nose, "I am just so confused."

"Well that's what this old man is here for you just need to tell me what you are thinking about." Pulling her into a hug, "You can talk to me about anything."

Leaning her head against his chest, "Molly and I did talk about kids. She said she didn't care if George and I have kids, it will happen if it happens. That the problem, she has always pushed for grandchildren." Dragging in a deep breath, "What if I can't have kids," shaking as she sobs into his chest, "I mean, they aren't sure if I will."

"What are you talking about?" asking while stroking her back trying to calm her, "You are young, there is still plenty of time for you to have children."

"No," Shaking her head, "The Medi-Witch is pretty sure I won't. If I do it will be difficult."

"Ok, I think you need to start at the beginning for me to understand." Guiding her back to the couch, "So, how about it, let's take it from the top."

"Well," dropping her glamour, "It all stems from the Malfoy Manor," showing him her arm. He was there and heard the row between Ron and her but most of the others didn't see the scars.

"That miserable bitch." Reaching out to take her arm, pulling back after a thought before touching it, "I am sorry Hermione." Offering her arm back to him, running his thumb over it, "I heard you telling the story."

"Well then you know she tortured me. Somehow not killing me, since that seems to be her forte, her only other survivors are Frank and Alice Longbottom and you know how they are." Gulping a drink from her tumbler, "She screwed up so much more than my skin you know, I haven't been right since that night."

"Cruciatus Curse?"

"Right in one," Rubbing her arm, "I can't keep weight on, that is one of the problems but that I have a potion to take for that." Wiping her eyes, "The other is, I haven't had a cycle since before that night. St. Mungo's can't figure out why not."

"Cycle?" Confusion is covering his face, "Oh!" realizing what she means his grey eyes turning almost black with concern "Oh? What?! That's not good at all especially for someone so young."

"I know," Sniffling and pulling her knees up to her chest, "I talked with George about it. He knows." Leaning her cheek against her knees and looking at Sirius, who is leaning forward with his forearms on his knees, "What happens when he decides I am not good enough anymore?" Crying silently, closing her eyes, "I have fallen in love with my best friend. I can't lose him."

"Oh, kitten, you aren't going to lose him," sliding down the couch to her, "He loves you too. You can see it in the way he looks at you." Wrapping his arm around her, "He better too. He is getting one of the most beautiful, determined, honest, trusting, brave and loyal people I know. Someone I would trust my life too." Kissing her temple, "Hell, you saved my life. And Harry and Ron's lives too. He better love you. Otherwise Remus and I will have to have a conversation with him in a dark alleyway."

"So will I." A quiet voice from the doorway, stepping in from the dark hallway is Harry, blending in with the shadows due to his long black work robes. "Oh Mione, why didn't you say something," he is striding across the floor, pulling her off the couch and burying his face tight against her neck. "I didn't know. I should have been there for you."

"How long had you been there?"

"Since you said you talked with Molly, sorry I shouldn't have spied on you like that but I didn't want to interrupt." Tightening his hold on her, "How are you doing?"

"Unable to breathe right now," squeaking out.

"Oh Sorry." Backing up and taking off his robes, "I stopped into the shop to see the boys and check on you and George said you had planned on being over here. So I am intruding on your time with Sirius." Perching himself on a chair near the couch, "I took the day off when I decided to come over here."

"Perfect, two of my favorite people." Sirius is smiling and is holding on to Hermione as she has settled back in, "I couldn't ask for a better way to spend the day."

"Mione, why didn't you say anything about the Medi-Witch? You don't have to hold everything in all the time." Gesturing to Sirius and himself, "We love you and will do anything for you."

Shrugging "I don't know, I know you know what happened but I didn't want to admit I was broken. I hate it, no matter how well I get, I will always have a reminder about that night. She tortures me still in my dreams." Looking across the room at the fireplace, "There are just some things I can't explain about it all."

"You wouldn't have to explain it, even if all you wanted to do was cry or scream, I would have let you."

"Same here, you let too many people lean on you but never ask for anything back. Don't you think it is time you let others help you out?"

"Mione, you have saved my skin more times than I can count. I want to be here for you, just let me." Kneeling in front of her taking her hands in his, "I know I should have asked you if you were ok. I knew something happened there that night. I wanted to talk to you when we got to Shell Cottage but Bill and Charlie were very determined that we sleep and stay away."

"I didn't want you to see me in the shape I was in. I was mortified when Fleur left the room and came back in with the two of them. I was laying there shirtless, pants undone, bleeding everywhere and a right mess." Rubbing her face with her hands, "Then I felt even worse when I broke Charlie's nose. I think I gave him a pretty good beating as well. He stayed with me that first night."

"I am so sorry, I can't say it enough." Still kneeling at her feet, she is running her fingers through his hair, sighing and leaning his head into her hand. "You have been by best friend for as long as I can remember. You stayed by my side through everything. Three headed dogs, giant snakes, rescuing this guy" pointing at Sirius who shrugs his shoulders, "You have been sliced open, beaten, tortured and generally mistreated just because you are my friend. Not to mention everything else I put you through in those years just being a stupid boy."

"You weren't as stupid as some."

"I know but I let stupid boys help determine how I treated you."

"Back up pup, what did you do to her?" Sirius is asking as he is crossing his arms and giving Harry that look. The look that says you screwed up didn't you.

"Well, I might have let Ron determine how I treated her on a couple of occasions. Like when you sent me my first broom, she knew it was from you. Before we knew you were good and she asked Minerva to have it checked over for hexes. Ron and I weren't very nice about it. Then Ron yelled at her about Viktor our fourth year and I let him. Then just in general if he was shirty with her, I would be too."

"She still put up with you after all that?" Shaking his head, "You are lucky pup that she didn't hex you into oblivion. I would have if I were her."

"Fifth year, that's when I figured out how much you meant to me." Getting up from the floor and sliding Hermione towards Sirius on the couch and settling on the other side of her, "You were the sister I never had. Best friend and family rolled into one." Leaning his head on her shoulder, "When you were in the hospital wing, I was miserable. I thought I had gotten not only my godfather hurt but my best friend killed."

Sitting in silence, she presses her lips to his forehead, "You know I can't stay mad at you. No matter what you do," Sighing "Third year was the worst for me. All I wanted to do was be there for you and you were being a right prat about everything. You are lucky I didn't use you as my punching bag instead of Malfoy." Laughing at the look on his face, "Oh yeah, I was close a couple of times. You should actually thank George for that one. He calmed me down a couple of times that year."

"I will remember that," Nuzzling his face into her neck before mumbling, "I love you Mione. Don't you ever forget that."

After a few comfortable moments in silence, "So let's get to a happier topic?" Smiling at the two of them, "Now kitten, I asked you here today to talk about wedding things. Are you up for it?"

"I was a little confused as to what you wanted to discuss Sirius," Looking at the older wizard who is now smirking at her.

"Well hear me out before you start arguing with me."

"I don't argue with you."

"Bullocks, you do too and you know it. Since you agreed to let me walk you down the aisle, I want to be able to help you with the wedding as well. I mean it, you and Harry are my family and I want to do this right. I want to help pay for it. Please let me do this."

Eyeing him "I don't know Sirius. I feel guilty if you pay for stuff. I don't like others taking care of me." Rubbing her palm with her thumb, "But I understand what you mean. That's fine. I mean, thank you Sirius, I really appreciate it." Wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head on his shoulder and smirking at Harry, "I mean Dad."

"Oi kitten, no calling me that" shuddering and scowling at her, "I am not that old."

"I know but I couldn't resist." Laughing and releasing him from her grasp, "So can we have some lunch, I am starving."

"Kreacher?"

"Yes master?"

"Can you please bring lunch up for us?" bowing and with a pop of apparition the elf was gone. "Ok, so what all do you still need to do for the big day?"

"Molly and I planned out most of the event, I just need find a dress for me and then for my bridesmaids. Molly is going to make most of the food like she always does. I haven't asked George if the boys will where dress robes or suits."

"I know Muggle tradition is that the mother and bridesmaids help pick out the bride's gown but wizarding tradition is that the family of the bride helps as well, father and male siblings even. I will leave that up to you, I can go with and help or you and Ginny can go out and look."

"You would willing go with me shopping?" She is questioning as Kreacher appears back with sandwiches, fruit and juice for lunch. Reaching for a sandwich, "I can be indecisive when shopping."

"If you want me to. We can go just us or you can invite some girls to go with us. Whatever you feel comfortable with." Pulling a plate of food towards him, taking a bite out of a ham sandwich.

"Well, I want a Muggle dress, I don't want to wear robes. So we can go into Muggle London sometime and look. I would love it if you helped me pick something out."

"Well why don't we go this afternoon?" Harry is suggesting, getting a look from Hermione, "What? You don't think I am not going with? I am basically your brother. So why not let me and Sirius help you out? We all have the afternoon off and I want to spend time with you." Laughing at the look on Hermione's face, "Plus you can't be as bad as Ginny when she shops."

"Well," Looking back and forth at the two grinning idiots sitting with her wrinkling her nose at them "Why not?"

"Good," Standing up and holding his hand out for her, Sirius is pulling her to her feet "Let's get going. I know a few good shops in London we can go to."

"Have you been looking into this?" Eyeing her adoptive family.

"Ever since you agreed to let me be a part of the wedding," Kissing her head, "I want this to be special for you. You deserve it."

"Ok, I guess no time like the present."

"Good," taking her by the arm and leading her down the stairs "Keep up pup." The three of them walking into the back yard, "Now there is an apparition spot just off of Piccadilly I can side along both of you."

"I know where it is Sirius, so you can just take Mione." Backing away from the other two so they can leave and he is following shortly. "So lead on Sirius, where are these shops?" After walking around the corner into the busy street, they have to look intimidating; Sirius is wearing dark blue jeans, his motorcycle boots, and snug grey t-shirt under his black leather jacket, he has one arm around Hermione keeping her close to his body, kissing her temple as they walk. As an Auror Harry is allowed to wear Muggle clothing under his robes in case they need to go into Muggle locations, he is wearing black jeans, a black shirt under a dark green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and his worn Dr. Marten boots, smiling at the comfort they find with each other. Both men tower over her petite frame, Sirius' black hair is pulled back into a ponytail as he has let it grown out past his shoulders, making his dark grey eyes stand out even more, Harry on the other hand still keeps his hair short but long enough to always be messy looking, his green eyes still as bright as ever especially with the shirt he is wearing.

Stopping abruptly, "Here we are," Sirius is holding a door open for her.

"My name is Henry how can I help you?" Walking towards them is a young man, who is impeccably dressed. A slim cut black suit with Gryffindor red stripes, the jacket is unbuttoned so that you can see a small golden pocket watch chain attached to the button of the vest and tucked into his pocket, a black silk shirt that was open for the top few buttons and his shoulder length black hair was mussed to the precise look. Dressed very similarly to how Sirius would for a semi-formal event.

"I am Sirius and my daughter here is looking for a wedding dress." Motioning to Hermione who is looking a little lost at the shop that they had entered. Dresses hang from every possible surface in every style and color possible. "Right now I think she is at a loss for words but she will snap out of it shortly. This is her brother Harry," motioning to Harry who is looking around the shop in awe.

"Yes. I think," looking around, "I never knew there would be so many options."

"Wait a minute, did you say Hermione?" all three are now looking at the clerk, who is grinning at the three of them. "That is not a common name and paired with Sirius and Harry, do you happen to know a man named Albus?"

"Um," Sirius is pulling Hermione back to him and reaching towards his wand, "Possibly, if you know him, then you can answer this question. Were you a part of the Light?"

Bowing slightly at the waist, "Yes, it is an honor to help you today Lord Black."

"Really?" looking skyward and throwing his hands up "We walk into the one Muggle shop that has a wizard working at it?" Sirius shrugs, "We want to do this with as little drama as possible. That is part of the reason we came into Muggle London."

"Don't worry, all of the employees here are either magical or Muggles with magical relatives but we all wanted to work in a non-magical setting to be able to give witches and wizards the option and we also assist Muggles. So while we know who you are we will not be calling the Prophet with the scoop." Motioning for him to follow him further into the shop, "We actually service more Muggles than witches or wizards being as far away from Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade we don't get a lot of magical clients." Offering a seat to Hermione around a small table that has photo books and swatches laying on it, "So the question is, was this marriage planned before or after that horrid law?"

"After but I am lucky. I was petitioned by one of my best friends and he got me. So I can't complain." Smiling softly, "Now I have been coerced into shopping by my best friend, Harry" motioning to the left and then to the right, "and my Sirius."

"Your Sirius? Huh?" Rolling his eyes, Sirius is smiling at her "We want her to find something special. She doesn't treat herself often and needs to."

"Ok, so then the question is what do you want?" Spreading some photos out in front of her, "We can get just about anything you would want. Short, long, strapless, lacey, silky, colored. Tell me a little about your intended as well."

"I really hadn't thought about it much." Looking at the pictures laid out, "That looks fun." Pointing at a white tea length, strapless dress with colored petticoats. "You know George would love it if I picked something out of the ordinary. George is part owner and founder of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, so he likes to have a good time and is definitely his own person. I guess I will try just about anything." Thinking to herself for a minute, "Except anything too revealing. I don't like showing a lot of skin."

"Ok, well why don't you look around and I will pull a few dresses for you to try and if you find any bring them as well. You never know when you will find the one." Getting up and walking away from them towards the back room.

"There are so many to choose from. I don't know where to start." Fingering a satin dress that is on a display near the table. "I don't know about all this." Looking at Harry, "You know I hate being the center of attention."

"It is your wedding day. You are going to be the center of attention whether you want to or not. You are marrying George and he could care less what you wear. He thinks you are beautiful. So now let's figure out something that will knock his socks off."

"I still don't get why you all think you need to tell me that."

"Tell you what kitten?" Sirius is walking over joining Harry and her looking at the racks of clothing.

"That I'm beautiful," replying quietly, "I am a lot of things but not that." Walking away before towards more racks of dresses slowly looking through the rack with a look of confusion on her face.

Looking at Harry, "Why does she do that to herself? Does she really not see it?"

"I think too many years of being friends with Ron, calling her a swot and a know it all." Shaking his head, "I know Viktor told her she was beautiful at the Yule Ball and I know is school Fred and George did but she probably wrote that off as the twins being the flirts they were."

"Ah shit!" Slapping herself on the forehead with a look of surprise.

"Is everything ok Hermione?" Walking closer to her Henry is asking.

Whispering, "I really didn't plan on shopping today and I just realized, well, I kind of need some underclothes to try on dresses."

"Oh that's no problem; most of the dresses have built in bras and such so no worries. Plus we have strapless ones you can use if needed."

"That's not really what I meant."

"Oh. Well. That is a first. Unfortunately that I cannot help with we do not carry any knickers here. That is one of the few things that we don't. But there is a department store next door."

"Ok, no problem." Sighing and looking a little sheepish and walking towards her companions, "I will be right back. I need to walk next door for something."

"I can go get whatever you need Mione, you need to keep looking for dresses. What do you need?"

"It's ok, I can go, and I won't be long."

"Nonsense kitten, we are big boys we can get you whatever you need." Putting a hand on her shoulder, "Now what is it?"

Knowing that he isn't going to give up at this point in stage, mumbling quietly, and "Knickers."

"Um," rubbing the bridge of his nose and fighting the urge to laugh, "You don't have any on?"

"I don't like them and avoid them when I can." Growing redder by the minute and wrapping her arms around herself, "Now do either of you want to go and get me some or can I leave now that I have thoroughly embarrassed myself."

"I can go trust me there are worse things to shop for than knickers." Harry is walking away from Hermione after she admits what size she would need. "You would buy me boxers if I needed them."

"The things I learn about you Hermione are amazing sometimes. You really are an enigma." Turning her and pointing her at a rack, "Now keep looking." As he is looking through a rack on the opposite side of the store, after twenty minutes or so have passed. A bell on the door is signaling that Harry has returned.

"Ok there are way too many choices for women, just saying that." Handing a bag over to Hermione, "I must have had a confused look on my face because a saleslady came to help me. I tried thinking what kind of knickers you would wear and then it made me think of you in those knickers," shaking his head, "Just wrong. I was just a little uncomfortable." Blushing at the admission, "When I explained they were for my best friend who was a girl, she understood why I was staring at women's knickers. So she helped pick them out."

"Thank you Harry, I do appreciate it."

"I have to ask though well because it is such a not you thing to do. How long have you not been wearing knickers?"

"Harry!" Sirius is shockingly alarmed that he is asking that, "There are certain things you don't ask. That is one of those things."

"Why? I just bought her knickers. Plus I have seen her naked. She has seen me naked." Shrugging his shoulders, "We have few secrets from each other. I was just curious."

Watching Henry put a few more dresses in a room for Hermione walking away from both men towards the room turning around long enough, "Harry, third year," closing the door behind her.

"So care to explain why you have seen her naked?"

"Do you know she is afraid of spiders?" Laughing at the thought, "She tells your crazy cousin to fuck off but she is afraid of spiders." Rubbing his head, "When we were on the run, she had gone into to take a shower, this happened when Ron was gone. She was in there maybe 5 minutes when she let out a blood curdling scream. I, of course start running for her, thinking someone has somehow gotten past the wards. Bursting through the door, I see her standing there, naked pointing at a bloody spider. Instead of covering up, she is yelling at me to kill the thing. I do and walk out redder than any Weasley. I mean, she is my best mate but she is also a girl. There are parts of her I never really wanted to see and I saw all of them." Rubbing his hand down over his face, "She then walks out after her shower like nothing happened. I couldn't look at her for two days!"

"Ready for the first one?" Hermione is calling out from the dressing room, "Although I feel slightly like meringue."

"She's not meringue, just fluffy," Henry's voice is floating out of the same room.

"I don't think this one is right," opening the door and stepping out into the room, in a floor length, white ball of material. Both Sirius's and Harry's eyes got a little wider, "Ok those looks say it all. This is not the right one. Before you try and say anything, Harry you had the same look when you saw Ron's robes for the Yule Ball. Nope, it is bad." Turning back around and closing the door before either man could say anything.

"It was pretty bad," Harry is whispering to Sirius who can only nod his head in agreement. The following dresses were better than the first, less fluffy, less ruffles, some with sparkle, some with lace, nothing seemed quite right. She tried on dresses with long trains, dresses that hugged her figure. The silence was deafening, Harry could read her face and she was not happy, and Hermione unhappy was a very bad thing. Finally deciding something needed to be done, "Henry, can we give her a break for a minute."

"I think that would be a good thing," exiting the room where he had been helping her try on dressed, "I will grab you one of our robes Hermione, that way you don't have to dress to undress again." Walking around the corner, grabbing a fluffy purple robe off the hook and handing it over the door, "Here you go."

"That is exhausting," sitting down next to Sirius, "Where did Harry wander off to?"

"He walked towards the back; he said he had a question for Henry."

"So, are you still glad you offered to come with me looking for a dress?"

"Tremendously kitten," placing a kiss on her temple, "Can't imagine not doing this with you."

Walking back towards them, Harry has a smile on his face that means he has been up to something. Overhead music has come on, holding his hand out to her, "You need to relax and I know this makes everything better in your mind." Pulling her up, wrapping his arm around her waist, clasping her other hand and placing it in between them over their hearts. Leaning his cheek against hers, "Don't worry, you will find your dress. We won't leave until you do."

"May I cut in?" Sirius is tapping Harry on his shoulder bowing slightly, "My fair lady."

"Of course good sir," Spinning her out and then under his arm and around his back in a move that Harry has only seen in movies, movies that were based on World War II in the Muggle world. Hermione looks quite comfortable dancing with him as well.

"Where did the two of you learn to dance like that?"

"Hermione made me one night after she started coming to the house." Answering while Sirius is spinning Hermione again, "She had seen it on a video and made me watch and I figured what the hell. Your mum made me learn to waltz, why not let your best friend make me learn to dance to big band music."

"So can she make anyone do anything she wants," Henry is questioning as he is watching the group of people before him. "Sorry I shouldn't be interrupting."

"Henry, come on," leaving Sirius and taking his hand, "You have been helping me change in and out of dresses for better than an hour now. You are basically family." Swaying to the music, "So you know about us, tell us about you."

"Well," looking at the young woman and the two gentlemen standing nearby, "I am a wizard, from America I went to Salem Wizarding Academy. I had planned on being a teacher there when I had graduated. I had heard of the second wizarding war late in the game but still came and fought. I was at the battle of Hogwarts and then I feel in love with London and never went home. I found this job by accident." Shrugging his shoulders, "Now I get to help all of you wonderful young witches that come in here who were affected by that wonderful law."

"Are you already married? Or do you have to marry as well." Harry is asking from over Hermione's left shoulder.

"Um, well," Henry is blushing, "Even though I am now part of England's Wizarding populous I am exempt."

"Wow, how did you manage that? You are the right age."

Noticing the blush is getting deeper "Harry, leave him alone it is none of our business." Leaning in closer to Henry saying quietly, "I have another friend who is exempt, there just isn't a witch that is his fit," Leaning back to see his reaction, "Is that why you are exempt?"

"Yes," shaking his head slowly, "My parents don't know so they have owled several times asking to meet my match. I have put them off a couple of times saying there aren't enough witches." Sighing and spinning her one last time, "That is only going to work for so long."

"Ok, now that we each had a dance with our fair lady," clapping Sirius is ushering her back to the dressing room. "Come on pet, let's see a few more dresses."

"Merlin's pants! I just remembered a dress you have to try on. I completely forgot about it." Running towards the back of the shop and returning a few minutes later with a big bag. "Can't let you two see this one until she has it on. We have yet to get a bride to agree to it because it is a little out there. If she is marrying one of the Weasley twins it may be right for her." Knocking on the door, "Coming in Hermione,' shutting the door behind him.

Settling back on the chairs they had been in for most of the afternoon, "So do you really think we will find one today?" Harry is watching the door, waiting on the edge of his seat for any indication that the door is opening.

"We will and if not we will take her again until she does find one." Rubbing Harry on the back "She deserves exactly what she wants and I am going to try my hardest to get it for her."

"Thanks Sirius. It means a lot to me how you two have become so close. It seems right, you're my family, she's my family, and we are the lasts of our families."

Before Sirius could say anything the door opens up and Hermione steps out. Inhaling sharply Sirius is clearly dumbfounded by his face, Hermione is wearing a white satin halter style gown that stops below the knees and flares out with white taffeta petticoats. There is beading that contours the v cut neckline and trails down the front of the dress and tapers off close to her waist line the same style of beading dots the hem of the dress as well. Henry had charmed her hair into a messy up do with a flower in it. "Wow kitten, you look wonderful. Better than wonderful, I don't know what to say."

"You haven't see the best part yet," Henry is smiling at them, "This looks like a Muggle wedding dress but it has a wizarding feature. Come on sweetheart, show them what you got." Offering her his hand, she slowly spins a circle and the petticoat and beading start changing color, all different shades of dark greens and dark blues, the colors that Hermione had decided on with Molly to use in their wedding.

"So is this the right one Mione?" Harry asks smiling at her already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I love it. It is special. I can see myself being the center of attention in this dress." Spinning and smiling again, "What do you think boys?" Shaking their heads and smiling in agreement.

"Ok Henry boy, let's discuss this beautiful dress and having it sent to my home," Sirius is taking Henry by the arm while Hermione continues to spin with Harry's assistance.

"Harry, I can't believe it. I found a dress with you and Sirius no less." Wrinkling her nose, "I don't really want to tell Ginny I already have a dress. I really didn't figure I would find anything when you two suggested we come out."

"She will be fine with it, you can still help her pick out her dress for our wedding and you each need bridesmaids dresses for each other's weddings, so you will have the pleasure of shopping with her often enough coming up." Spinning her one last time, "You need to get changed so that we can head home," Walking her to the door, "Need it unzipped?"

"Unlaced, there is no zipper," turning around for him to have access to the back of the dress where it is laced up in a corset style, "Thanks Harry. For everything," Kissing him on the cheek and entering the dressing room. Closing the door behind her and walking away to find Henry and Sirius.

Approaching the two men at a counter towards the back of the shop, watching them discuss the dress in question. Sirius is signing the paperwork and shaking Henry's hand, "Thank you very much Henry, it had been a great afternoon. I will be sure to recommend this shop to the other young ladies we know." Turning to Harry, "Now we wait on her to finish up changing and then we can head back to the house."

"No more waiting," walking up to the men standing at the counter, "I am dressed and ready to go." Putting her hand out to Henry and pulling him close for a well-deserved Hermione hug, "Thank you so much for everything. I will be in touch. I meant it you should come out with us sometime. We always have room for one more in our family of misfit toys."

"Thank you Hermione, I look forward to that. Please let me know if you have anything else I can help you with."

The unlikely trio walks out of the door and towards the apparition point, "So kitten, have any other errands you want us to help with today?"

"I don't think so today, I want to get home before George today and make him dinner." Linking arms with Sirius and Harry while they walk the last block, "I have had fun today. I don't think I could have asked for a better day of shopping." Kissing Harry on the cheek and then raising up on her tip toes to kiss Sirius. "Thank you, both of you."

"You are so happy Mione, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. I am glad you are so happy with George. I will still be having the obligatory big brother speech with him this weekend while all of you girls are away."

"Girls weekend? Can I come?" Waggling his eyebrows at her Sirius is smirking, "Could you could use a protective mutt around?"

"No Sirius, you can't come," shaking her head, "We are going to Fleur's family home, she invited us so that all of the newly inducted Weasley's will get to know each other."

"Sirius, you can come along and drink with the boys. It will be a good time. Charlie is coming in from Romania, he owled a said he may bring someone from the reserve with another tamer who has the weekend off and Percy is even taking time off work to be with us all."

"Hmmm, Percy drinking maybe worth coming out for a bit, just let me know where and when."

"Well you two sort yours out and I am off I need to stop at the store for supper stuff." Smiling and disappearing before their eyes and landing in near her home. She walks to the neighborhood market and after buying the necessary ingredients she is walking home. After entering the flat and putting the items in the refrigerator Hermione is walking through the flat, pressing play on her Ipod as she passes it heading down the hallway to the bedroom to change out of her jeans. Swinging her hips in time with the music as she pulls clothes out to change into and folding her jeans and placing them and her boots back into their proper places. Pulling on her shorts and tank top and pulling her hair up in a tight ponytail, she walks back out into the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients to make cookies. Peanut butter cookies, she loved them and George being a Weasley never turns down a baked good. Mixing, stirring and separating the dough onto a cookie sheet, she spends the next hour or so immersed in her thoughts of the day. Shopping with her boys, Harry and Sirius, she knew it would be interesting but she never expected to find a dress, her dress, THE dress. It was a surreal experience. Pulling the last sheet of cookies out of the oven, setting the pan on the table to cool. Looking at the clock, 4:30, about an hour until George will be home. Deciding to get started on dinner, as much as she could cook with magic, she preferred to cook the Muggle way. Knowing that George liked just about anything for food, she is going to make Mexican, her mum had started making the spicy food after a dental conference in Texas in America. They all fell in love with the food smiling with the thought of her parents. Puttering around the kitchen while her enchiladas are in the oven, rice is ready on the stove top and she has made her salsa. Dancing along to the music as she finishes cleaning the dishes from her adventures in cooking from the afternoon, she is singing along with the music.

"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me"

"Those are words you should listen to you, you know," a voice is startling her from the doorway.

Whipping around and pointing her wand at the intruder, "Merlin George, don't scare me like that," putting her wand back down next to the stove. "I lost track of time, I thought I had a little while longer until you got home. Dinner is almost done." Walking past him to set plates on the table.

"Come here," grabbing her as she starts past him again. Wrapping his arms around her middle and putting his chin on the top of her head, "So did you have a good time with Sirius and Harry?"

"We went shopping," stretching up on her tip toes to kiss him softly, "I found a wedding dress."

"Was it exactly what you wanted?"

"Yes it was," sighing and rubbing her cheek on his chest, "Can I be honest?"

"Always."

"I was still scared about all of this until I found it. I still thought you would want to change your mind but now after finding it," smiling up at him, "I feel happier than I thought possible."

Bringing his lips down to capture her mouth, kissing her and bringing his hands up to cup her face, "That makes me happy to hear that. I could care less if you wear your pajamas to the wedding as long as you are happy." Kissing her on her lips, her cheek, her forehead, back on her lips, opening her mouth with his tongue, pulling her closer to his body. One of his hands sliding from the spot on her neck down her back to cup her bum, squeezing causing a moan to come from her.

"Ah hem," a person is clearing their throat from the doorway, "We can come back later if you want."

"Oh yeah, I invited Fred and Angelina over tonight," rubbing her shoulders as she is burying her crimson face in his chest. "I hope that is ok."

"No problem," sighing without moving her face, "just let me go put on some more clothes and I can make another batch of enchiladas." Turning to walk towards the bedroom, "I will be right back."

"We can do something else for dinner if you want," taking her hand in his, "I am sorry I meant to send you a message but I lost track of time."

"No it's fine," kissing his hand, "I promise." Entering their bedroom and pulling out a pair of jogging pants and switching them with the shorts she was wearing, walking back into the kitchen, she can hear Fred and George bantering with each other in the living room.

"Hey Hermione," Angelina is leaning against the doorframe, "Can I help?"

"Sure," pointing at the counter and a few items, "Cut the onion, garlic and cilantro up nice and small and I will get the meat done."

"Sorry that George invited us over without asking first."

"It's not a big deal, just had a long day with Harry and Sirius trying on dresses."

"Did you find something?"

Nodding her head yes, "I found a perfect dress; if I tell you about it will you keep it from Fred?" After receiving the affirmative from the other woman, Hermione is casting a Muffliato spell, she begins to describe the dress she found. The easy conversation carries on while they are finishing up dinner prep while the first pan was finishing up, she slides the second pan in, "Well there is just a few more minutes on the first one. Would you like something to drink?"

"Whatever you are having. Are you looking forward to getting away with the girls?"

"I think it will be a lot of fun." Handing Angelina a beer from the fridge, "It will be interesting getting to know Amanda and Sonia. Well you too, I mean, I know you but if we are going to marry the twins we will be spending a lot of time together."

"I know what you mean, I didn't get to spend much time at school with you but if you can put up with any of the Weasley's for any amount of time. You are good in my book. You know you can call me Angie, right?" Smiling at Hermione, "Plus you kept our Seeker with good enough grades to stay on the Quidditch team." Sitting down on one side of the table raising her eyebrows at the younger witch across from her "So you and George are getting close?"

"Well, yes, we are working on it." Blushing harder and taking a long drink from her beer, "I mean, it is difficult to go from thinking of someone purely platonically to thinking of them as a lover. I never really fancied him like that until recently."

"So I have to ask, how did you sleep with him for so many years and not think of him like that? I mean, I knew Fred and George since first year and they really started looking good around fourth year."

"I was a second year then, I didn't think of guys like that yet. Then growing up with him, it was just George but looking back I guess we always did have a soft spot for each other." Smiling, "He always knew how to make me smile."

"Talking about me love?" Swooping into place a kiss on her cheek, "How much longer until dinner?"

"I will check, it should be almost done," Opening the oven, "Get Fred, it's done," bringing the food to the table and another drink, settling in next to George "Tuck in everyone."

"Mione, this is really good," Fred is looking at her with a little surprise, "I didn't know you could cook."

"I have always liked to cook, just never really had a reason too. Making for one is not only depressing but annoying. You make too much or too little each time." Pointing at George, "Now with him here, I never have to worry about making too much food."

"No, you don't," winking at her "I will eat anything, she also bakes, awesome cookies."

"I never made you cookies before."

"Nope but I snagged one when your back was turned tonight" grinning at her, "It was outstanding. Make those anytime you want to."

Shaking her head at him, "Glad you liked them. So what are you boys going to do while we are all gone in France?"

"Probably hang out at Shell Cottage and go out drinking one night. Percy even told the Ministry he won't be available this weekend. Charlie is bringing another tamer home with him since they have the same weekends off. So it will be interesting." Fred is explaining to the girls in between bites.

"Oh I bet it's Max, he can be a lot of fun, I met him when I visited Charlie. I forgot, Sirius may go along with you guys too, he wanted to come with me to the girl's weekend but I wasn't going for that, even if he can be a loving mutt."

"That's great! He always has awesome stories between him and Charlie, I am sure we will hear some interesting stories about Hogwarts. Charlie was a prefect but he also liked getting in trouble," George explains wiggling his eyebrows at Hermione and Angie, "Especially with girls."

"Yeah, he told me a few stories, let's just say I am glad that the bed he had was never your bed." Laughing at the expression on the twin's face, "Hey I finally made him explain where his bed was his 6th and 7th year because of the stories. You are safe, both of you."

"Thank Merlin, I don't need nightmares about sleeping in the bed Charlie was shagging girls in." Rolling his eyes, Fred looks at George, "That just wouldn't be right."

"I quite agree." Cringing and gagging a little, "Ok that's over now. So, time for dessert yet?" Smirking at Hermione and kissing her cheek when she rolls her eyes at him "Come on, love. I will clean up tonight."

"Fine, go ahead and get the cookies." Looking at Angie and laughing, "Bottomless pits, both of them." Talking for a little while longer after the boys eat their dessert, Angeline and Fred decide it is time to head home both of them can hardly stay awake. "Get some sleep it is going to be an adventurous weekend for us all. Floo here tomorrow Angie and we can head to Fleur's together." Both of them nodding and heading home via the Floo, turning towards George after she hears the Floo turn off. "I think that was a great night. Angie and I get along pretty well."

"Good, I am glad to hear that." Pushing her down the hallway with a kiss and a swat on the behind, "I will clean up and you go get ready for bed."

"Fine, just don't take too long." Heading into the bathroom first thing, washing her face and brushing her teeth, she is changing into her pajamas and crawling into bed. Not realizing how tired she is, she doesn't even hear George come to bed.

After getting himself ready for bed, he crawls in next to Hermione and pulling her close to him, "Night love," kissing the top of her head and settling in with his arms around her and her scent lulling him off to sleep.

**So next chapter will be the weekend get together for both the girls and the guys, I hope it won't take as long to write as this chapter did. Had some writers block. Give me some ideas of how you see the weekend going, if you want to. Reviews are always welcome. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed, favorited or followed the story. **


	20. Chapter 20

**So I lied, this isn't the weekend get away but the morning before. In light of my birthday J I decided I wanted a little George and Hermione smut. So please enjoy, I don't own any of the characters or music mentioned in this chapter. I hope this does not disappoint. I will be having some of it from George's point of view, I feel as though I want to point out, he is a young man in his early twenties so yes he is going to be vulgar at times J**

**George's POV**

Slowly rousing from sleep, I am becoming aware of Hermione's scent, she is draped over me. Her head is nestled into the crook of my neck, so close to me I am able to smell the lavender and vanilla scented shampoo that she uses. Soft and sweet, quite befitting of her, her hand was curled resting lightly over my collarbone, fingers slightly flexed so that her thumb is lightly stroking the hollow of my throat. "Meenie?" I ask quietly, not to wake her if she is still asleep, when she does not stir; I take into account the rest of her body. Fitting nicely against me, one arm draped across me, her face buried into my neck but what is my undoing, is she has thrown her leg across me and is applying enough pressure to make me aware of how she has affected me in the night. Doesn't help that my hand is cupping her arse, now does it I think to myself, "_Damn, I need to get up and take care of myself before she wakes up_," leaning up enough to look at the clock, "_Ugh it is early, only 6:30, I guess I get up and take a shower and then make her breakfast." _Slowly sliding her leg down me, "_Gods I could get use to that feeling_," moving her arm from his chest, she is sliding it down coming to rest on my hip bone, "_Really? Now you want to get all touchy feely, I already got enough of a problem, to take care of_." I have to bite back a groan at the feeling of her fingers laying lightly so close to me, lacing my fingers through hers, bringing her hand and arm up as I slide out from under her and placing her hand on my pillow. Sitting to the side of the bed for a minute before getting up, I want to make sure she is still asleep. Once I am certain she is not waking up, I slowly make my way to the bathroom, quietly shutting the door. Stretching and yawning as it is too early to be awake, flicking on the radio that Hermione keeps in the bathroom before turning on the water in the shower. She has a certain playlist charmed to play in the bathroom, just as she has a list for everything. Her little Ipod is a nice Muggle electronic to keep around. Shaking my head, my own brother even has his own list; she told me that he made it one day, just wanting to mess with her, thinking back on that conversation, "_Why is there a playlist on here called Charlie_?"

"_He wanted to put a list together on here for when he was here_."

"_How does Charlie know Muggle music_?"

"_His best friend at the reserve, Max, is Muggleborn like me and loves his music. Makes Charlie listen to it when they are drinking_." _Smiling at me she says, "Wait til you hear some of it. It is, well very Charlie. Some of it is punk music, then there is American country, then there is also dance music. I can sense him in it all though."_

Shaking my head to get back to where I am here and now. Listening to the song playing now, it makes me think about her. It's a quiet and strong song all about a pretty girl.

_Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance_

_And the next one after that_

_Gonna make you mine there's a real good chance_

_Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance._

Stepping into the shower, letting the water rain down on me, dipping my head under the warm water, running my hands over my face, placing my hands on the wall and letting my head hang down.

**Back in the bedroom.**

Hermione is starting to wake up; she is slowly opening her eyes. She was awake before George got out of bed, she had felt him wake up but she didn't want to move. She enjoyed being pressed up against him. Her leg was thrown over him and she could feel his arousal under her thigh, she loved that she had that effect on him. At the same time it scared her. It was a big step to have sex with someone and she wasn't there yet. She felt when George got out of bed; after the bathroom door closed she is looking over her shoulder to see the time. 6:30, he will be back, no need on getting up right now. Stretching and rolling on her back, her eyes opening up when she hears the radio then the shower turn on. "Hmm, I guess he is not coming back to bed." Then realizing what he was most likely doing in the shower, licking her lips at the idea. Getting up quickly and stripping out of her sleepwear, stopping at the door with her hand on the handle. "_Should I go in there? What will he think of me?_" Standing up straighter and pulling all of her Gryffindor bravery, "_This is George, he loves me, and he finds me attractive, so why wouldn't he want me in the shower with him_?" Opening the door ever so quietly, trying not to draw attention to her, she closes it almost all the way but does not latch it; not wanting to take the chance that he might hear her. Now opening the shower door quietly, there is a slight popping noise when she did so, as she is finishing opening the door, she can see his back stiffen a little. Starting to regret her decision of joining him in the shower, she hesitates whether or not to get in.

"Well are you coming in or not?" Not turning around but reaching his hand back towards her, taking her hand and pulling her in the shower. "Now you can close the door back up."

Dropping his hand as she is turning around to close the door properly, taking a deep breath she is wrapping her arms around him, putting them across his stomach and pulling herself close to him. She is pressing her naked body against his, drawing a sigh from George and taking this as a good sign. She is starting to kiss across his back. Dragging her fingertips across his stomach and scratching him lightly as she brings them around to his back, drawing small circles around his hip bones as she is passing them. He is taking a shaky breathe as she is grasping his hips, giggling as she drums a beat against his skin with the music.

"Laughing at me now?"

"Nope at the music, if you listen to the music it is just funny to be playing now. It is an older song, haven't listened to it for a while." Kissing his back again and whispering the words against him.

I'll let you touch it if you'd

Like to go down

I'll let you go further

If you take the southern route

"Oh gods," as she is nipping at him, "Hermione, are you trying to kill me?"

"Nope," flattening her hands out and pressing them on his stomach, "Just trying to make you feel good," Rocking back and forth slightly with the music. She is sliding an open hand down his hip and down the top of his thigh, dragging her nails against his skin on the way back up his leg. Now kissing his back again, placing open mouthed kisses back and forth. Flicking her tongue out at the upper part of his hip catching him off guard.

"Oh!" Arching his back slightly and rolling his hips forward.

"Feel good?"

"That is an understatement," as he is relishing the feeling of her fingertips going up and down his legs, back and stomach, savoring the feeling of her hand flattening out against his stomach as she starts to inch her hand lower. "Hermione, you don't…" trying to stop her hand by putting his over it.

"Yes, I want to." Encircling his thick arousal with her hand she is causing him to drop his chin to his chest almost, rubbing her chest against his back and bringing him closer to her as she continues to kiss his back and sides, where ever she can reach. Slowly moving her hand up and down in an excruciatingly slow pace while her other hand is making its way up and down George's body, stopping to tweak his nipple as her fingers twitch past it. Drawing a contented sign out of him, she is starting to pick up her pace in stroking him. Arching his back against her, she is smirking as she continues the assault on his senses, kissing and licking his back causing him to pull away from her but the stroking she was doing in front of him was causing him to lean back.

"Gods Hermione," wrapping his arm around behind him pulling her closer, "That feels fucking wonderful."

Sensing the tightening of his muscles, she increases the pressure on his cock and pumps faster. "I love making you feel like this," sucking lightly on his side.

"Oh… Yes! Right there! Gods!" with a groan and a thrust of his hips against her hand he came. Breathing raggedly and laying his forehead against the cold shower wall. "That was amazing."

**George's POV**

_I can't believe what just happened; well I mean I believe it, Merlin it was fucking hot. She just jerked me off in the shower. _Turning towards her, I pull her close to me to kiss her. Trapping her between the wall and me, sliding my leg in between hers causing her to moan and placing one of my hands at her hip and the other in her hair. "Circe, I can feel how turned on you are. Is that all from what you did to me?"

"I love touching you," kissing my jaw and twisting her fingers in my hair" what I can say, something about doing that made me…. Horny… I guess." Tugging my hair and rolling her hips against me making me even more aware of how slick her pussy she was for me.

"That is one word" kissing her collarbone, "I thought I would never hear from you." Sucking at her neck, I ask her quietly, "Say it again?"

"You make me…." Gasping as I nip her earlobe, "horny."

"How about I help with that," kissing her on the mouth hard, crashing my lips to hers lowering her to the small seat in the shower. Kneeling in front of her, I part her legs so that I can get closer to her. Setting me hands on her knees as I continue to kiss her, to nibble on the same lip she is constantly chewing on. Slowly rubbing small circles with my thumbs on the insides of her thighs and pulling my hands further up with each circle that I make. Trying to take it slow, all I really want to do is get to her wet pussy and be able to play with her like she played with me. I can feel her lifting her feet up on to her toes and then lowering them back down, feeling her legs flex with each movement. Knowing her the way I do, she fidgets when anxious, "Relax beautiful, I am just going to make you feel the way I did." I start kissing her neck, licking her collarbone and then descending on one of my favorite things about her, her wonderful tits. Her nipples are gorgeous, darker dustier pink than the rest of her skin, just begging to be lavished upon. Brushing the tip of my tongue against one, arching her back and pushing them closer to my face I latch on to it with my teeth lightly and such it into my mouth while squeezing the other. The low moan from her was incredibly sexy, made me smile at the idea I could make her sound like that. Switching to the other nipple and giving the same attention to it, while I did this, my hands and finally met her hips, gently gripping the sensitive spot causing her to giggle and move. Moving one hand from her hip, I use my thumb to the smooth over her wetness, rubbing her clit causing her hips to rise up against my hands. Moving both of them to cup her firm little arse, I pull her out away from the wall to the edge of the seat and lean down.

"Please George." Whimpering my name causes me to groan it sent fire straight to my cock, "Just touch me. I want to feel you touch me." I am smiling as I lower my head to flatten my tongue against her wonderfully wet pussy flicking my tongue up as I move it up against her clit, "Merlin yes!" That is all the encouragement that I need, I bury my tongue within her. Her heat and taste is all together Hermione, I had never done this before her and I am glad that I was able to have a first with her since I had been stupid and screwed that crazy witch in school but this was unlike anything else. Tracing a circle around that wondrous little bundle of nerves that seems to make her crazy, this time is no different. Flicking my tongue at it and leaning in like I am devouring her, she is squirming against me, I use my hands to open her thighs to allow me better access to want I want. Her hot, wet, sticky core, I bury my tongue within her, licking and stroking her, I can feel her starting to tighten just a little, the beginning of her coming undone so I back off a little. "I am so close baby, please just a little more," her plea is so quiet I almost miss it but I thank Merlin I didn't. Attacking her with my mouth, I bite down on her clit with enough pressure to keep it between my teeth as I flick my tongue against it. Releasing it I bury my face in her while I feel her come undone, grabbing my head with both of her hands and pulling at my hair but at the same time trying to pull me closer to her. I don't think I will even get enough of her. If this is how she feels when I do this to her, what is it going to feel like when I make love to her. Feeling her writhe against my face, I stroke myself not realizing how close I was again to cuming. Slowly, she releases my head pulling me up to kiss me, unsure if she would want to with her juices all over my face. But she does, kissing me deeply, still stroking myself. Licking my lips and cheeks, like she is cleaning her off of me, it makes me shudder. As she finishes up licking the last of her off me she reaches down and instead of stroking me, she lightly touches my balls. Stroking me a few times while I am pumping up and down was enough to make me cum again. I lean my head against her chest as I groan loudly and sigh as I release spilling into my hand. "I didn't know you would have been so close again."

"You are just too much for me sometimes Hermione," kissing her neck, "I can't help but being turned on when I have your gorgeous pussy in front of me."

"George!" she is smacking me and I know exactly why she did.

"I will say it whenever I want." Getting a signature Hermione glare, leaning in closer, "Ok, I will only say it when we are alone just like when I get you to say things like that you are horny." Leaning back on my feet and slowly standing up I pull her to her feet. "I will just rinse off and let you have the shower." Rinsing off and stepping out of the shower after one more hot kiss I vacate the bathroom to give her some time alone. Dressing and walking towards the kitchen to make that breakfast I was thinking off. Now knowing that both of us have worked up an appetite and will need the energy for later in the day. Today will be a great day, how can it not be after that shower.


End file.
